Broken Wings
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam, dan mulai menyulam kembali kedua sayapnya yang patah/ Mulai detik ini, hiduplah sebagai Uzumaki Naruko! Karena Namikaze Naruto, sudah mati/ SasuFemNaru - Chapter 11 : Update
1. Chapter 1

**Minna... author datang lagi bawa fict baru. Untuk yang cerita FemSasu, harap sabar. Author akan publish after My Sister Diary tamat #EmangAdaYgNunggu? Authornya ke-GR an...**

**Well, jalan cerita ini datang waktu author lagi nostalgia dengerin lagu Konayuki by Remioromen. Daripada idenya hilang, mending diketik and publish aja deh. Walau author gak yakin jika minna suka...**

**Disini, Naruto masih author rubah jadi female. Dan lagi-lagi ceritanya masih pasaran, jadi mohon maklum TT-TT**

**Seperti biasa, lanjut/tidaknya tergantung minna...**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings : Gender bender, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, gaje, garing, and etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Prologue**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Seorang gadis muda berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun berdiri di depan tiga buah pusara. Pusara tersebut terletak disebuah tebing dengan laut luas menghampar di bawahnya. Angin sore menebarkan harum bunga lily of the valley yang tumbuh subur disekitar pemakaman keluarga ini.

Gadis tersebut mengambil napas dalam, pandangannya menatap satu persatu tulisan yang tertulis pada batu nisan.

Batu nisan pertama bertuliskan Namikaze Minato, batu nisan kedua bertuliskan Namikaze Kurama, sedangkan batu nisan ketiga bertuliskan Namikaze Kushina.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang sebahu, bola matanya berwarna sapphire. Bola mata yang sangat indah, hanya saja bola mata tersebut tidak memiliki kehangatan di dalamnya. Jika kita melihatnya lebih dalam, bola mata itu hanya menampilkan kesedihan, kesepian, ketakutan, dan luka yang sangat dalam. Gadis yang berdiri di depan tiga pusara ini bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto menatap nanar pusara Tou-san dan Nii-sannya. 'Andai saja aku meninggal bersama kalian pada saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan kesepian seperti sekarang.' Lalu matanya beralih pada pusara Kushina. "Benarkan Kaa-san, jika kita ikut meninggal bersama Tou-san dan Nii-san, maka hal buruk tidak akan terjadi pada kita. Dan Kaa-san tidak perlu mengorbankan semuanya demi diriku." Gumamnya lirih.

Langit yang seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan Naruto, mulai menurunkan hujan. Air hujan turun membasahi bumi. Membasahi setiap insan yang tak berlindung untuk menghindarinya. Naruto menatap langit, dan tersenyum pahit. Dirinya sangat menyukai hujan, saat hujan turun dia bisa bebas menangis. Saat hujan turun, dia tidak perlu malu untuk menangis, karena hujan akan membawa pergi tiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya. Dia menangis untuk mengatakan jika dia sangat rindu keluarganya, menangis untuk bertanya mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Menangis untuk bertanya kapan dia kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, pikirannya kembali ke masa delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback :**

"Nii-san, Naru ingin duduk di depan bersama Tou-san. Kenapa selalu Nii-san yang duduk bersama Tou-san?" Rengek Naru kecil.

Kurama menyeringai dan menjawab. "Bagian depan itu untuk laki-laki, yang bertugas untuk menjaga keluarga. Nii-san harus di depan bersama Tou-san, agar Nii-san bisa melindungi Naru dan Kaa-san." Jawabnya bangga.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, dan berkata dengan nada tak percaya. "Pasti Nii-san bohong!"

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Tou-san," kata Kurama sambil tersenyum memandang Minato yang saat ini sedang memasukkan koper milik mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Benar begitu Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan menghampiri Minato.

Minato berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan lembut. "Benar," jawabnya. "Kami sebagai laki-laki memang berkewajiban melindungi orang yang kami cintai." Lanjutnya penuh kasih.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Minato, lalu berjalan menuju Kurama dan memeluknya erat. Yang Naruto tidak tahu adalah, itu merupakan kecupan dan pelukan terakhir yang dia berikan pada Tou-san dan Nii-sannya.

Sementara itu, Kushina yang sudah berada di jok belakang mobil berkata dengan tidak sabar. "Anata, kita harus segera berangkat. Sepertinya akan turun hujan lebat. Lihat langit begitu gelap," seru Kushina seraya melayangkan pandangan pada langit yang diselimuti awan gelap.

"Hai," jawab Minato kemudian.

Kurama duduk disamping Minato, yang saat ini sedang menyetir mobil. Sementara Naruto duduk dibelakang bersama Kushina. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi berlibur ke pantai. Baik Kurama maupun Naruto sedang libur musim panas saat ini, oleh karena itu Minato berinisiatif untuk membawa keluarganya pergi ke pantai selama satu minggu untuk berlibur.

Usia Naruto saat ini berusia tujuh tahun, sedangkan Kurama berusia dua belas tahun. Keberadaan keduanya dalam keluarga kecil Namikaze, membawa kegembiraan tersendiri pada Minato dan Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina menikah tanpa persetujuan keluarga Uzumaki. Uzumaki Mito sebagai ibu dari Kushina menentang keras pernikahan keduanya, karena Minato hanya seorang pekerja kantoran biasa tanpa memiliki harta berlimpah dan kebesaran nama keluarga, dan yang lebih tidak disukai Mito dari Minato adalah dia seorang yatim piatu.

Tapi Kushina bersikeras menikah dengan Minato, hingga keduanya melarikan diri dan menikah kemudian. Keduanya hidup bahagia hingga detik ini, dan keberadaan kedua buah hatinya melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka walaupun mereka tidak memiliki harta yang melimpah.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan turun begitu deras, hari yang memasuki malam menambah buruk keadaan.

"Anata, hati-hati entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," kata Kushina yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Minato tersenyum dan menjawab lembut. "Aku pasti hati-hati," katanya sambil menatap kaca spion untuk melihat wajah istri tercintanya. "Naru sudah tidur?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kushina mengelus surai pirang Naruto. "Dia tidur, sepertinya Kurama juga tidur. Mereka berdua sangat gembira karena akan liburan ke pantai." Katanya sambil mengecup kening Naruto, yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Minato terus membawa kendaraannya, menembus gelapnya malam dan derasnya hujan yang terus turun. Jalanan agak licin karenanya, menjadikan setiap pengemudi yang berada diatasnya untuk ekstra hati-hati.

Dari jalur depan, sebuah mobil mini van berjalan terseok-seok keluar jalur karena licinnya jalan. Pengemudinya tidak bisa mengendalikan kendaraannya dengan stabil. Minato yang kaget, tidak sempat menghindari tubrukan diantara keduanya, hingga mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak tebing. Sedangkan mobil mini van tersebut menabrak keras pembatas jalan.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto terbangun. Dirinya bingung, mengapa dia berada di dalam kamar yang berwarna serba putih, padahal tadi dia ada di dalam mobil bersama keluarganya. Naruto melihat ada beberapa orang dengan memakai jas yang juga berwarna putih tersenyum manis pada dirinya.

Naruto mulai terisak kecil, menanyakan dimana keluarganya. Tapi mereka hanya diam dan memeriksa tubuh kecilnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto melihat Kushina menghambur masuk dan memeluk dirinya erat. Naruto melihat butiran air mata mengalir dari wajah cantik ibunya dengan deras. 'Kenapa wajah Kaa-san penuh lebam?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Ada apa Kaa-san, mengapa menangis. Kaa-san sakit? Mana Tou-san dan Ku-nii?" Tanya Naruto beruntun, yang dijawab oleh tangisan Kushina yang semakin menjadi. Tangisan itu begitu memilukan, tangisan yang sanggup menyayat hati tiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Malam itu, Kushina terus menangis sambil terus memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, dirinya masih belum sadar jika saat ini Tou-san dan Nii-sannya telah tiada.

Pemakaman Minato dan Kurama dilangsungkan beberapa hari kemudian. Kushina menatap nanar pusara keduanya, wajahnya begitu pucat, lingkaran hitam nampak jelas dikedua matanya. Dan Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tepat disamping Kushina hanya diam membeku. Mulut kecilnya tidak mengatakan apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan. 'Kenapa Tuhan memanggil Tou-san dan Nii-san Naru begitu cepat?'

Naruto kira kesedihannya akan berhenti disana. Tapi ternyata dia salah, takdir memiliki rencana lain akan kehidupannya nanti. Takdir yang begitu kejam akan mengambil lagi seseorang yang dicintainya, dan takdir juga akan mengambil semua kebahagiaan yang tersisa di kedua bola mata sapphire miliknya.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna, thank you untuk semua dukungannya.**

**Maaf yah, lagi-lagi author bikin Naruto menderita. Abis mau gimana lagi, ilhamnya berkisar penderitaan Naruto mulu. Jadi untuk minna semua, mohon maklumi author yah...**

**Beberapa chapter ke depan, masih flashback kehidupan Naruto.**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender bender, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, gaje, garing, and etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 2 : Sorrows**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Dunia Kushina begitu terpuruk semenjak meninggalnya Minato dan Kurama secara bersamaan. Hanya Naruto yang menjadi penyemangat hidup dalam menghadapi hari-harinya yang semakin sulit. Penghasilannya sebagai guru les piano tidak mencukupi untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Naruto selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kushina melepaskan profesinya sebagai guru les piano dan beralih mencari pekerjaan yang lain. Setiap pagi, Kushina bekerja sebagai pegawai kedai ramen. Dan setiap sore hingga pukul delapan malam, dia bekerja di sebuah cafe di pinggiran kota Suna. Pekerjaan ini sudah dijalaninya hampir empat tahun lamanya. Dan saat ini Naruto sudah duduk di kelas dua SMP.

"Tadaima," seru Kushina seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Okaeri Kaa-san," jawab Naruto lantang dari dapur.

Kushina mengendus, penciumannya mencium bau makanan yang sangat lezat. Kushina meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas kursi dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Harum sekali, Naru masak apa?"

"Sup miso, tahu sutra kecap dan ikan bakar," jawab Naruto sambil menengok ke arah kedatangan Kushina.

Kushina mengecup lembut rambut Naruto dan berkata lirih. "Maaf, lagi-lagi Naru yang harus menyiapkan makan malam." Katanya merasa bersalah.

"Kaa-san sudah sangat lelah, bekerja siang dan malam. Hanya ini yang bisa Naru lakukan untuk Kaa-san. Maafkan Naru, yang belum bisa membantu Kaa-san mencari uang." Naruto tertunduk, suaranya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kushina memeluk putrinya tersebut penuh kasih sayang. "Sudah menjadi kewajiban Kaa-san untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan-mu Naru, kamu hanya perlu fokus pada sekolah. Kaa-san tidak keberatan bekerja siang dan malam, sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Naruto menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya dengan cepat, dan tersenyum manis pada Kushina. "Sebaiknya Kaa-san mandi dulu, sebentar lagi makan malam siap."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san akan cepat mandi. Perut Kaa-san benar-benar lapar," tukasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya secara berlebihan.

Naruto mengangguk dan dengan sigap menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja makan. Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto duduk manis menunggu Kushina bergabung dengannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, seperti biasa, Kushina duduk di bangku piano tua milik mereka. Setiap malam, Kushina memainkan beberapa lagu untuk menjaga jari-jarinya agar tidak kaku. Naruto duduk di samping Kushina, dan mendengarkan permainan Kushina dengan khidmat. Malam ini, Kushina memainkan Moonlight Sonata - karya Beethoven.

"Kaa-san..."

"Hm..." Jawab Kushina, masih memainkan tuts-tuts piano.

"Boleh Naru bertanya?"

Kushina menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, gusar takut pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya menyakiti hati Kushina. Setelah merasa yakin, akhirnya dia mengatakannya. "Apa Kaa-san pernah menyesal menikah dengan Tou-san?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menghentikan permainan piano Kushina untuk sesaat. Kushina mengambil napas dalam dan menjawab. "Menikah dengan Tou-sanmu adalah hal terindah untukku, dan memilikimu juga Kurama merupakan kebahagian terbesar bagi Kaa-san." Kushina tersenyum dan berkata kembali. "Kaa-san tidak menyesal Naru, sama sekali tidak menyesal."

"Tapi, Kaa-san melepaskan kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang pianis. Kehilangan kemewahan yang selama ini Kaa-san miliki, dan Kaa-san harus bersusah payah mencari nafkah." Seru Naruto.

"Kaa-san menukar semua itu dengan memilikimu, memiliki Minato juga Kurama. Walau Kaa-san hanya sesaat memiliki mereka, setidaknya Kaa-san masih memilikimu. Dan itu, adalah harta yang tak ternilai bagi Kaa-san."

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Kushina. "Apa Kaa-san pernah merindukan Baa-san?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Terkadang," jawab Kushina jujur.

"Menurut Kaa-san, Baa-san itu seperti apa?"

Kushina mengerutkan kening, berpikir sejenak dan menjawab dengan lantang. "Dia wanita paling keras kepala sedunia."

Naruto terkikih. "Kukira, wanita paling keras kepala di dunia itu adalah Kaa-san," katanya bergurau dan menghasilkan cubitan sayang dari Kushina pada kedua pipinya. "Auw, sakit Kaa-san," seru Naruto berusaha melepaskan cubitan Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum dan melepaskan cubitannya dari kedua pipi Naruto. "Kaa-san sudah lama tidak mendengar permainan pianomu Naru, jangan-jangan selama Kaa-san bekerja, Naru jarang berlatih yah?" Kata kushina menyelidik.

"Naru berlatih kok, karena nanti Narulah yang akan melanjutkan cita-cita Kaa-san untuk menjadi seorang pianis terkenal." Tukasnya bangga. "Kaa-san mau Naru mainkan lagu apa?" Tantang Naruto lagi.

"Fur Elise - Beethoven," kata Kushina.

"Tema malam ini Beethoven yah," goda Naruto. "Tidak masalah," katanya yakin. Naruto merenggangkan jari-jarinya dan mulai memainkan sonata tersebut dengan sempurna.

Setelah selesai, Naruto menatap wajah Kushina lurus dan bertanya. "Bagaimana menurut Kaa-san?"

Kushina tersenyum dan menjawab. "Permainan Naru sempurna, sangat sesuai dengan peraturan. Tapi..." Kushina memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan. "Selain peraturan, dalam bermain musik, kita juga harus mengikutsertakan hati dan emosi kita." Katanya seraya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas dada.

"Naru harus memberikan jiwa pada setiap permainan musik Naru, agar setiap orang yang mendengarnya dapat ikut merasakan setiap emosi pada lagu yang Naru bawakan. Setiap lagu memiliki makna tersendiri di baliknya. Ada suka, duka, cinta, patah hati, rindu, bahkan nasionalisme pada suatu negara. Naru harus bisa menyelaminya, agar Naru dapat melebur bersama dengan melodi yang Naru mainkan."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Naru akan ingat semua itu Kaa-san."

Kushina memeluk dan mengecup kening Naruto lembut. "Jika saja Tou-sanmu masih ada bersama kita, setiap saat dia pasti mengatakan betapa dia bangga memiliki putri sepertimu Naru." Katanya dengan nada suara bergetar.

'Jika Tou-san dan Ku-nii masih ada, mungkin saat ini kami sedang berkumpul, mendengarkan permainan piano Kaa-san. Tertawa, bercanda, gembira dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.' Batin Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terus seperti itu, saling menghibur satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk mengantarkan mereka untuk tidur malam itu.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Naruto pergi ke sekolah penuh semangat. Naruto mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya di belakang kepala menyerupai ekor kuda. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, tubuh mungil serta bola mata biru miliknya selalu menarik perhatian para siswa di sekolahnya. Termasuk perhatian siswa kelas 1 SMA, bernama Sabaku Sasori.

Naruto sekolah di Institute Suna, Institute ini terdiri dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA, hingga perguruan tinggi. Masing-masing memiliki komplek tersendiri, tapi tetap harus melewati gerbang yang sama sebelum masuk ke komplek gedung masing-masing. Institute Suna merupakan sekolah elit di Suna. Sekolah ini memiliki kelas musik klasik yang cukup terkenal, walau masih di bawah Konoha Gakuen. Karena hal itulah Kushina menyekolahkan Naruto disini.

"Ohayou Naru, semangat sekali seperti biasa," sapa seorang murid wanita yang bernama Karin.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas. "Ohayou Karin," jawabnya singkat.

Setengah berbisik Karin berkata pada Naruto. "Lihat Naru, lagi-lagi Saso senpai melihat ke arahmu."

Naruto menggeleng dan menjawab. "Pasti hanya kebetulan," tukas Naruto lembut. "Mana mungkin siswa SMA tertarik pada anak kecil sepertiku," katanya tak percaya.

"Cinta tidak memandang usia," seru Karin sambil menyikut tangan Naruto. "Lagi pula, kalian hanya berbeda tiga tahun. Orang tuaku saja berbeda usia hampir delapan tahun, tapi itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menikah." Jelas Karin.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Karin, tanpa berkomentar ataupun merasa tertarik karenanya.

Karin yang tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dia itu senpai paling populer Naru, bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak menyukainya." Tukas Karin, sambil berjalan mundur kebelakang agar tetap bisa menatap Naruto.

"Perhatikan jalanmu Karin, nanti kamu jatuh!" Tegur Naruto.

"Aisss, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Karin kesal.

Dengan tenang Naruto menjawab. "Aku masih kecil, sekarang tugas utamaku adalah belajar. Kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana." Katanya santai.

"Terserah kamu Naru, yang jelas saat ini Saso senpai masih menatapmu seakan-akan kamu ini kue yang lezat."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Karin, kamu membuatku takut."

Mulut Karin terbuka lebar, mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Gadis lain akan sangat senang mendapat tatapan seperti itu, eh..kamu malah takut."

"Sudah, kita hentikan pembicaraan tidak bermutu ini. Kamu sudah siap dengan tes hari ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Karin sambil terus berjalan menuju komplek gedung SMP Suna. Mereka terus mengobrol, sampai dengan tiba di kelas.

Sementara itu di sudut lain, Sasori menatap Naruto hingga sosok gadis muda itu hilang dari pandangan mata.

"Sepertinya kamu mengincar mangsa baru Saso," tukas seorang pemuda pirang bernama Deidara.

Sasori menyeringai. "Dia sangat manis, bukan begitu Dei."

"Tapi dia masih SMP Saso, kusarankan kamu mencari yang lain. Yang seumuran denganmu maksudku." Tukas Deidara.

"Tidak, lebih muda lebih baik. Lebih segar, bukan begitu!" Kata Sasori, dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Mata Deidara menyipit menatap Sasori. "Aku baru tahu jika kamu phedopil, jangan main-main Saso!"

Sasori mengangkat bahu, dan menjawab santai. "Aku hanya menyukainya Dei, umur tidak jadi masalah untukku." Sasori segera berjalan dari tempatnya berdiri, di taman depan gerbang sekolah untuk menuju ke komplek SMA, dalam hati dia berkata. 'Dan aku akan mendapatkannya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya!'

Naruto melirik jam yang bertengger manis pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah hampir jam enam sore, aku terlalu asyik main piano," gumamnya sambil menutup kap tuts piano dan membereskan partitur miliknya. Naruto baru saja akan melangkah keluar gerbang, saat ada seseorang yang menarik tangan kanannya. Naruto terpekik kaget, dan memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"Wow, wow, wow, tenang aku tidak akan menggigitmu," tukas seorang pemuda berambut merah seraya melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Senpai mengagetkanku," tukas Naruto sebal.

Sasori menggaruk kepalanya, dan menjawab tenang. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu."

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu senpai?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara datar.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasori. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang," kata Sasori lagi.

Sasori bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut pada Naruto saat ini, setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto pun menjawab. "Terima kasih senpai, tapi aku pulang sendiri saja." Naruto menundukan kepala untuk memberi hormat pada Sasori dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang meruntuk dalam hati karena penolakannya.

"Aku pasti mendapatkanmu gadis cantik, aku pasti mendapatkanmu," gumam Sasori dengan seringai jahat.

Ditempat lain, Sasuke menggertakan giginya karena tidak sabar. "Apa kita tidak bisa mencari jalan alternatif lain?" Tanyanya pada Neji yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya pada jok belakang mobil pribadi Neji.

"Jalanan begitu macet Suke, kita tidak bisa bergerak. Sabar saja," jawab Neji.

"Hn, kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan ikut menjemput Gaara." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Ya ampun Suke, kamu seperti nenek-nenek cerewet! Rumah Gaara sudah cukup dekat kok!"

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil. "Lebih baik aku tunggu di cafe itu saja," tukas Sasuke sambil menunjuk salah satu cafe di ujung jalan. "Nanti kalian jemput aku disana." Katanya lagi sambil keluar dari mobil, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Neji untuk menjawab. Baru saja Sasuke berjalan beberapa saat, ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya. Memaksa dirinya untuk berteduh di depan toko musik, karena cafe yang dimaksud olehnya masih agak jauh letaknya.

"Ck, mengganggu saja." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap langit mendung di atasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian penjuru mata Sasuke menangkap sosok mungil ber-rambut pirang yang berlari-lari menuju ke arahnya untuk melindungi diri dari hujan.

Naruto mengibaskan rok, kemeja seragam serta rambut pirangnya yang basah karena hujan. Naruto menengadahkan tangan kanannya hingga tetesan air hujan jatuh pada telapak kanannya. Naruto memandang langit dan tersenyum lembut. Dirinya sangat menyukai hujan, terlebih pelangi setelahnya. Sayangnya saat ini hujan turun menjelang malam, hingga tidak akan ada pelangi. Naruto begitu asyik dengan dunianya hingga tidak menyadari ada sosok lain di sampingnya, yang saat ini menatapnya penuh minat.

Sasuke mulai meneliti gadis mungil di sebelahnya. 'Tubuhnya mungil sekali, dia mungkin satu tahun di bawahku.' Sasuke menatap Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. 'Senyumnya benar-benar cantik,' gumam Sasuke lagi dalam hati.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia pun ikut menengadahkan tangannya pada udara kosong di hadapannya. Dinginnya air hujan jatuh pada telapak tangannya yang putih. Walau udara begitu dingin, entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke begitu hangat saat ini. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang bicara, hanya ada suara rintik hujan, desauan angin malam, yang diselimuti kerlipan lampu. Sasuke berharap jika hujan tak akan berhenti, karena dia ingin berada di sisi gadis mungil ini lebih lama lagi.

Sayangnya doa Sasuke tidak terkabul, karena hujan segera berhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Naruto segera berlari pulang menuju ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggungnya hingga sosok Naruto hilang ditelan malam.

Setelah sosok Naruto hilang, Sasuke segera berjalan ke cafe yang sejak awal ditujunya. Suara bel bergemerincing saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam cafe dan menutup pintu kaca cafe dengan perlahan. Sasuke segera duduk di kursi paling sudut di cafe tersebut, memesan segelas cappuccino panas untuk dirinya sambil menunggu Neji dan Gaara menjemputnya.

Hampir satu jam kemudian Gaara dan Neji menjemput Sasuke. "Maaf lama menunggu Suke, jalanan begitu macet." Tukas Neji.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Konoha, agar kita bisa sampai sebelum jam tutup asrama." Tukas Gaara santai.

Neji menghela napas keras. "Kita tidak akan berada disini, jika saja kamu tidak pulang secara diam-diam. Kamu tahu, kita bisa dapat masalah jika tidak sampai di asrama tepat waktu!"

"Ayolah, dari Suna ke Konoha hanya memerlukan waktu satu jam. Lagipula apa gunanya teman jika tidak saling membantu?" Tukas Gaara lagi.

Neji melemparkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dan memandangi cappuccino miliknya yang telah lama dingin tanpa minat. "Ada apa Suke, kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"Dia memang begitu kan!" Potong Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Kapan kita ke Suna lagi?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Neji dan Gaara bertukar pandang heran.

"Sejak kapan kamu menyukai Suna, padahal tadi sore, aku sampai harus menyeretmu serta untuk menjemput Gaara." Tukas Neji.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar cappuccino dan tips. "Ayo kita pulang," katanya datar meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara di belakang yang masih memandangnya heran.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu beberapa minggu semenjak pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Hari-hari berlangsung monoton bagi Naruto. Kegiatan setiap harinya sama, sekolah, berlatih piano, pulang, memasak, lalu berlatih piano lagi, dan tidur. Naruto tidak memiliki waktu luang walau hanya sekedar bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Naru lihat, Sasori senpai lagi-lagi menunggumu." Tukas Karin penuh minat.

Naruto melirik ke arah telunjuk Karin dengan malas. "Kenapa Sasori senpai begitu keras kepala? Aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, terkadang dia membuatku takut."

"Ya ampun Naru, aku tidak percaya kamu menolak Saso senpai. Dia siswa pujaan para siswi disini, keluarganya juga sangat kaya raya dan berpengaruh di Suna. Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa menolaknya?" Tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Karin," kata Naruto manis. "Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu," jawab Karin singkat.

"Tolong alihkan perhatian Saso senpai, agar aku bisa keluar tanpa bertemu dengannya." Kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Tapi, aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja," sahut Naruto. "Yang penting, jauhkan dia dariku."

Karin mengeluarkan napas panjang. "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menolongmu." Karin berjalan keluar kelas untuk menemui Sasori dan mengeluarkan segenap kemampuannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasori dari Naruto.

Sementara Karin berbicara penuh semangat dengan Sasori, Naruto berjingkat keluar kelas secara diam-diam, bersembunyi dibalik punggung siswa lain yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Naruto mendesah lega saat dirinya berhasil melarikan diri dari Sasori. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar jika Sasori melihatnya keluar ruangan dan bersembunyi darinya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali berlatih di ruang musik beberapa saat, sebelum pulang ke rumah. Keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi saat dia selesai berlatih dan beranjak pulang.

Dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kaki, langkah Naruto terhenti saat ada seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menyeret tubuhnya masuk ke dalam gudang sekolah yang tak terpakai.

Naruto terus meronta, dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari sergapan orang asing tersebut. Saat ini Naruto begitu ketakutan, pikiran buruk melintas di otaknya. 'Lindungi aku Tuhan, kumohon.' Doanya dalam hati.

Dengan kasar orang tersebut menghempaskan tubuh mungil Naruto ke lantai, hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Naruto mencoba memfokuskan pandangan dan menatap wajah orang yang sudah menyergapnya.

"Sasori senpai," tukas Naruto tak percaya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, kenapa senpai menyerangku?"

Sasori mendesis dan menghampiri Naruto. "Kenapa kamu menolakku Naru? Apa yang kurang dari diriku?" Tanyanya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri karena takut.

"Aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya pada senpai, saat ini aku hanya ingin fokus sekolah." Jawab Naruto lemah.

Sasori menyeringai. "Kamu tahu gadis kecil, kamu adalah wanita pertama yang berani menolakku. Dan aku harus menghukummu karena itu."

Naruto bergerak mundur, giginya terkatup seperti hewan terperangkap. "Kumohon senpai, tolong ijinkan aku pulang."

"Tidak semudah itu Naru, kamu boleh pergi jika aku sudah dapat apa yang kuinginkan!" Setelah itu Sasori terus berjalan mendekati Naruto hingga Naruto terpojok.

Naruto terus berteriak saat Sasori mulai melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padanya. Naruto memohon, menangis dan berteriak secara bersamaan padanya. Tapi Sasori sama sekali tidak bergeming, dia tidak mengidahkan tubuh Naruto yang gemetar karena ketakutan. Saat ini Sasori sudah diselimuti oleh nafsu juga amarah.

"Percuma kamu teriak, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menolongmu!" Sasori berteriak kasar dan penderitaan Naruto pun berlanjut.

Setelah puas, Sasori meninggalkan Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kotor itu. Mata Naruto sudah bengkak karena menangis, suaranya hilang karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir jika kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi pada dirinya.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada, Naruto mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer, diseret kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Air matanya telah kering saat ini, dia terus berjalan layaknya mayat hidup yang tak memiliki jiwa.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sapaan hangat Kushina sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Dinyalakannya air keran yang kini mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Naruto terus berdiri mematung di bawah air keran tanpa melepaskan pakaian juga sepatunya. Tatapan mata Naruto begitu kosong,

Kushina yang melihat sikap aneh Naruto langsung menyusul ke kamarnya. Dengan lembut dia memanggil Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Kushina benar-benar khawatir saat dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto. Kushina mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan bersyukur karena Naruto tidak mengunci pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya Kushina saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di bawah air keran tanpa melepas pakaian seragamnya. "Ada apa Naru, apa yang terjadi?" Kushina menangkup wajah Naruto lembut, matanya menatap ke dalam bola mata Naruto yang begitu kelam saat ini.

Naruto tidak bergeming, dirinya masih diam hingga beberapa saat kemudian bahunya berguncang dan pecahlah tangisnya dalam pelukan Kushina. "Sssst, ada apa Naru? Ceritakan pada Kaa-san, ada apa sebenarnya?" Bujuk Kushina lembut.

Saat ini hanya terdengar suara tangisan Naruto yang begitu memilukan, Naruto terus menangis dalam pelukan erat Kushina. Hingga akhirnya jawaban itupun keluar dari mulut Naruto yang bergetar. "Naru diperkosa," jawaban Naruto begitu pendek tapi hasilnya begitu dasyat.

Kushina merasakan dunianya hancur untuk kedua kalinya, putri kecilnya diperkosa. Putri yang begitu dicintainya harus dinodai oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. 'Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada putriku?' Teriak Kushina dalam hati.

Sepanjang malam, Kushina terus mendampingi Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Dengan hati-hati, Kushina bertanya siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Kushina langsung menelepon polisi untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. Dia ingin putrinya mendapat keadilan atas semua ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia akan berjuang hingga keadilan itu ditegakkan.

Setelah melaporkannya lewat telpon, Kushina diminta untuk datang keesokan harinya ke kantor polisi untuk membuat berita acara, bersama Naruto tentunya. Kushina menutup telpon, dan langsung berjalan kembali menuju kamar Naruto.

Kushina berteriak saat mendapati tubuh putrinya tergeletak di lantai, dengan mulut berbusa. Naruto mencoba bunuh diri dengan menenggak hampir setengah botol obat tidur.

"Tidak Naru, jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san!" Teriak Kushina.

Kushina segera berlari untuk menelepon ambulan. Dan lima belas menit kemudian, ambulan pun datang dan membawa Naruto juga Kushina ke rumah sakit.

Para dokter berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto dengan cara menguras habis isi perutnya. Kushina menunggu dengan cemas di luar. Pikirannya terus bergolak, marah, sedih, cemas, semua itu bercampur menjadi satu.

Kushina bersimpuh dan memohon pada Tuhan agar menyelamatkan putrinya. "Ambilah sebagian sisa umurku, dan berikanlah pada putriku. Kumohon Tuhan, ijinkan dia untuk hidup."

**TBC**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf yah Minna, author baru dapet mood untuk nulis kelanjutan fic ini. Biasalah, pekerjaan author buat author stress banget #Harapmaklum**

**Tapi jangan khawatir, author pasti bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan PR author yang masih tertunda. Mohon kesabarannya yah.**

**Yosh, ayo kita mulai...**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca.**

**Beberapa chapter ke depan, masih flashback kehidupan Naruto.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender bender, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, gaje, garing, and etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 3 : Second Meet **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto termenung, menatap kosong keluar jendela kamar inap-nya. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Beruntung, begitu kata dokter yang mengatakan jika saja Naruto telat mendapat pertolongan, dapat dipastikan jika jiwanya tidak dapat tertolong lagi.

Tidak ada satu patah kata-pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya, bahkan air matanya sama sekali tidak mengalir. Jiwanya begitu kosong, raganya hidup bagaikan tanpa ruh saat ini.

Kushina yang melihat keadaan putrinya saat ini benar-benar hancur, tetapi dia terus mencoba untuk tetap tegak berdiri. Bagaimanapun harus ada yang bertahan diantara mereka, dirinya harus mendapatkan keadilan bagi Naruto.

Dalam waktu satu minggu, Kushina terus bolak-balik dari kantor polisi ke rumah sakit. Polisi sudah menerima pengaduan tertulis Kushina, dan menangkap Sasori di kediamannya. Hal ini menyebabkan keluarga besar Sabaku geram tentu saja. Karena jika hal ini sampai tercium keluar, bisa hancur reputasi keluarga tersebut.

"Naru, kenapa tidak dimakan makan siangnya? Jika seperti ini, kamu akan lebih lama dirawat di rumah sakit." Kata Kushina, sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya di kursi kosong dekat jendela.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak, dirinya tetap memandang kosong keluar jendela. Surai pirangnya nampak kusam tak bercahaya, kulitnya begitu pucat, dan wajahnya juga tirus. Bagaimana tidak, selama di rumah sakit, hanya cairan infus yang menjadi asupan makanan untuk tubuhnya. Dia selalu menolak makanan yang disediakan bahkan Kushina sudah mencoba berbagai cara tetapi selalu gagal untuk membujuknya.

Kushina menghapus air mata yang mulai terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Kaa-san..." Kushina tersentak, saat di dengarnya suara Naruto untuk pertama kali di minggu ini. "Ya," jawab Kushina.

"Kapan Naru bisa pulang?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Jika kondisimu sudah baik, dokter pasti akan mengijinkan Naru pulang. Tapi melihat kondisi Naru saat ini yang sama sekali tidak mau makan, Kaa-san tidak yakin jika dokter akan mengijinkan Naru pulang." Jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto meraih nampan makan siangnya. Dia mulai menyuapi mulutnya dengan makanan dingin itu. Sedikit demi sedikit makanan itu masuk, dan dengan cepat dia habiskan makan siangnya tersebut.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kushina berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang inap Naruto. "Kaa-san ada kabar gembira," tukasnya seraya menutup pintu.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Naruto tak tertarik.

"Penjahat itu sudah ditangkap," jawab Kushina semangat.

"Benarkah?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Benar, karena itu Naru harus sehat. Mungkin bulan depan Naru harus berdiri di pengadilan."

"Hai," jawab Naruto lirih. Sekarang muncul secercah harapan di hatinya, dia merasa sedikit lega karena keadilan akan segera diraihnya.

Sementara itu, Sasori terus berteriak di dalam penjara. "Aku tidak bersalah!" Teriaknya berulang-ulang. Teriakkannya begitu memekakan telinga. Beberapa polisi menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya. Mereka tidak berani mengambil tindakan lebih, mengingat posisi Sasori sebagai anggota keluarga Sabaku.

Kazekage yang merupakan panggilan untuk pemimpin klan Sabaku berjalan dengan penuh wibawa, menyusuri lorong-lorong kantor kepolisian Suna untuk menemui Sasori yang berada di sel tahanan sementara.

"Kazekage-sama," sapa kepala kepolisian tersebut penuh hormat saat Kazekage masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa kalian menahan keponakanku?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ada laporan mengenai keponakan anda, seorang wanita bernama Namikaze melaporkan keponakan anda yang telah memperkosa putrinya." Jawab kepala polisi yang berusia hampir setengah baya itu dengan lugas.

"Keponakanku tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu!"

"Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas kami, Kazekage-sama. Perihal bersalah atau tidaknya tergantung dari keputusan pengadilan." Jawabnya bijak.

Kazekage menyipitkan mata. "Keponakanku masih berusia enam belas tahun, kalian tidak bisa menahannya disini." Tukasnya tajam.

"Kami harus tetap menahannya disini selama penyelidikan berlangsung."

"Kalian bisa menetapkan Sasori sebagai tahanan rumah," potong Kazegake.

Kepala polisi itu menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kami tidak bisa memberi keluarga anda keistimewaan." Jawabnya lagi.

"Aku ingin menemui keponakan-ku," seru Kazekage lebih menyerupai perintah.

"Tentu, bawahan saya akan membawa anda menemuinya." Dengan cepat kepala polisi menekan tombol pada telpon yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, setelah beberapa saat seorang polisi muda mengetuk pintu dan memberi hormat pada atasannya tersebut. "Tolong antarkan Kazekage-sama ke ruang introgasi." Perintahnya tegas.

Polisi muda itu memberikan hormat terakhir pada atasannya dan meminta dengan sopan pada Kazekage untuk mengikutinya. Pertemuan Kazekage dan Sasori itu berlangsung cukup singkat, hanya dengan melihat gerak tubuh Sasori saja, Kazekage sudah tahu jika keponakannya ini bersalah. Tapi demi nama baik keluarga, dia akan melakukan segala cara agar keponakannya itu lepas dari segala tuduhan dan berbalik menjadi seorang korban. Sebuah rencana licik sudah disusun dengan rapih oleh sang Kazekage, dalam hati dia merasa kasihan pada gadis yang sudah menjadi korban Sasori, karena sang gadis tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keadilan, selama sang Kazekage hidup.

Satu minggu kemudian, Naruto akhirnya diijinkan pulang. Kushina mendesah lega, tapi dalam hati dia pun masih belum tenang. Beberapa hari yang lalu, polisi mengatakan jika tidak ada satu pun yang bersedia menjadi saksi membela Naruto. Mereka semua mengatakan jika Naruto dan Sasori itu sepasang kekasih, dan semua yang terjadi dilakukan karena sama-sama suka.

Kushina belum memberitahukan mengenai hal ini pada Naruto. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Dengan cekatan, Kushina membelokkan mobil tua mereka ke tikungan jalan terakhir menuju rumah sederhana mereka. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya begitu mereka tiba, dia duduk di depan jendela, menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong.

"Naru," panggil Kushina lembut.

"..."

Hanya ada keheningan yang menjawab panggilan Kushina. Dengan lembut Kushina memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Kaa-san akan memasak semua makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam, Naru mau bantu?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik, sementara yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, Naru tunggu disini. Kaa-san akan panggil Naru jika makan malam sudah selesai." Kushina mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sekilas sebelum akhirnya turun untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah kepergian Kushina, Naruto berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dibukanya laci sebelah kanan dan dikeluarkannya sebuah album bersampul kulit berwarna coklat tua dari dalamnya. Dengan lembut Naruto membelai cover album tersebut yang ternyata berisi photo keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto membuka halaman demi halaman album tersebut, tenggorokannya tercekat serta air matanya mengalir saat dia lihat photo Kurama dan Minato di dalamnya.

"Jika saja Ku-nii ada disini bersamaku, Ku-nii pasti menghajar orang itu kan? Dan Tou-san pasti melindungiku dari penjahat itu. Kenapa kalian pergi begitu cepat meninggalkan kami? Kenapa?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Aku sudah kotor Ku-nii, tou-san. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak yakin bisa menanggung aib ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" Naruto terus menangis pilu, air matanya yang sudah lama dia bendung, mengalir sangat deras.

Dia sangat membenci Sasori, tapi dia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi diri. "Seharusnya aku membunuhnya saat itu, seharusnya aku membunuhnya!" Desis Naruto dengan kemarahan nyata pada bola mata sapphirenya. Bola mata itu tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu, hanya ada dendan tertanam disana, rasa benci yang begitu kentara, benci pada takdir yang lagi-lagi tidak adil.

Entah berapa lama Naruto terdiam seperti itu, rasanya waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mendengar Kushina berteriak memanggil namanya. "Naru cepat turun! Makan malam sudah siap." Katanya lantang.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan. "Ayo Naru, lihat kaa-san sudah siapkan semua ini khusus untuk Naru." Kata Kushina dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Naruto segera duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya dengan hening. Kushina menatapnya sedih, dia sudah kehilangan kata-kata saat ini. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Kaa-san, besok Naru ingin kembali sekolah."

Pernyataan Naruto ini kontan membuat Kushina membeku dan berhenti menikmati makan malamnya. "Kamu yakin Naru?" Tanyanya seraya meletakkan sumpit dan mangkok yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kaa-san akan antar Naru sekolah."

"Arigatou kaa-san." Sahut Naruto tanpa banyak basa-basi. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka dalam keheningan. Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Naruto, Kushina hanya mengambil satu pekerjaan saja saat ini. Jadi memungkinkan untuknya untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan menjaga Naruto sepanjang sore hingga malam.

Keesokan harinya Naruto pergi ke sekolah dengan diantar oleh Kushina. Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan jijik dari siswa lain terhadapnya. Ternyata keluarga Sabaku sudah menyebarkan berita bohong tentang Naruto yang sudah memfitnah Sasori agar Naruto mendapat kekayaan sebagai ganti rugi.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, ruang kelas yang begitu ramai mendadak sepi saat Naruto datang.

"Aku tidak sangka Naru masih berani menampakkan muka." Desis seorang siswi.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu," jawab yang lain.

"Dia memang cantik, tapi sayang hatinya busuk."

Begitulah, perkataan seperti itu terus di dengar oleh Naruto sepanjang hari. Bahkan Karin yang notabennya adalah sahabatnya, kini menjauhinya. Hari-hari bahkan minggu-minggu dilalui Naruto dengan berat, tapi semua ini tidak dia ceritakan pada Kushina. Bagaimanapun saat ini ibunya sedang sibuk untuk menghadapi sidang pertama Naruto. Naruto mencoba untuk bertahan, di sekolah dia selalu menyendiri, tidak pernah bicara atau bergaul bersama yang lain. Bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi memang semua orang menjauhinya, tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Hanya ada cibiran dan cemoohan yang diterimanya setiap hari, kehidupan Naruto di sekolah begitu terkucil.

Sementara itu di Konoha, seorang Hyuuga Neji sedang kebingungan saat ini. Dia terus berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Sasuke, hingga membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu terganggu.

"Berhenti Neji, kamu membuatku pusing!" Perintah Sasuke tajam seraya melayangkan pandangan sebal pada Neji. Neji segera duduk saat mendengar nada tinggi pada suara sahabatnya ini. "Aku sedang bingung Suke."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengantarkan undangan kompetisi piano ke Suna, ta-"

"Kemana?" Potong Sasuke yang langsung duduk tegak di kursinya. Neji menatapnya bingung. "Ke Suna." Jawab Neji lagi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Neji. "Ayo, aku antar." Kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Neji yang masih kebingungan mau tidak mau melangkah mengikuti Sasuke, lagipula kapan lagi Sasuke mau mengantarnya dengan sukarela. Selepas makan siang, Sasuke dan Neji segera berangkat menuju Suna dengan ijin Orochimaru sebagai kepala sekolah tentu saja. Selama perjalanan, Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan ucapan 'Hn' saja.

Merasa tidak dianggap, akhirnya Neji pun berhenti bicara dan mereka pun terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

'Semoga aku bertemu kembali denganmu, gadis kecil.' Batin Sasuke merapalkan harapan untuk bisa kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka pun akhirnya sampai di SMP Suna tepat pada saat jam pulang sekolah. Sasuke gembira saat melihat seragam yang dipakai oleh siswi di sekolah ini sama dengan seragam yang di kenakan oleh gadis pirang yang dirindukannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali Suke, kamu mau menunggu disini atau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Neji sebelum keluar dari mobil mereka.

"Aku tunggu disini," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya, berharap gadis itu muncul saat ini. Dengan berat Sasuke menghela napas, saat sosok Naruto tidak kunjung muncul.

"Aku pergi sebentar, kalau Neji datang katakan aku ke toilet!" Tukas Sasuke, yang lebih menyerupai perintah. Supir Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Luas juga," kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan berkeliling. "Auwwww..." Teriak Sasuke saat ada sebuah benda jatuh tepat ke atas kepalanya. Sasuke berjongkok untuk mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah sepatu wanita.

Sasuke menatap ke atas, sekilas matanya melihat ada sosok yang berdiri di sana. Pikiran buruk menyergap Sasuke saat ini. "Jangan-jangan dia mau bunuh diri." Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari mencari tangga untuk menuju ke atas gedung berlantai lima ini.

Napasnya begitu memburu, dengan kasar Sasuke membuka pintu atap sekolah dan mencari sosok yang sekilas dilihat nya tadi. Benar saja, seorang siswi berambut pirang, berjalan-jalan di atas tembok pembatas saat ini. Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan helai halus rambut pirang itu.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup semakin cepat saat menyadari jika gadis yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah gadis yang dicari olehnya. 'Apa yang dia lakukan?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto berhenti berjalan di atas pagar pembatas, matanya sekarang menatap jauh ke dasar bangunan di bawahnya. 'Jika aku loncat dari sini aku langsung mati kan?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Tapi bagaimana dengan kaa-san.' Katanya lagi mulai ragu. Naruto terus bicara dalam hati, hingga suara Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Jangan lakukan itu Dobe!" Kata Sasuke mencoba untuk bicara setenang mungkin, dia berjalan mendekat, sementara jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan karena gugup, takut, juga hal lainnya yang saat ini bercampur menjadi satu. Tidak lucu rasanya jika gadis yang kamu cari, mati begitu saja di depan matamu.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto membalikkan badannya hingga sekarang mereka berdua bertatap muka. 'Siapa dia?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati, Naruto melihat Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah. Dari seragam yang dipakai, Naruto bisa langsung tahu jika pemuda ini bukan siswa Suna.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat kesedihan yang begitu nyata pada kedua bola mata gadis di hadapannya. Saat pertemuan pertama mereka, iris sapphire itu begitu hidup dan gembira. Tapi kenapa hanya ada kegelapan dan kesepian yang tergambar saat ini.

"Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu, jangan kamu lakukan Dobe!" Katanya masih menatap horor pada Naruto.

"Kamu bicara padaku?" Tanya Naruto sementara kedua alisnya saling bertaut tak percaya.

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Tentu saja aku bicara padamu, memang ada orang lain?"

Naruto sekilas menoleh ke belakang. "Itu pasti sakit, benar-benar sakit. Ayo turun." Rayu Sasuke seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang sepatu milik Naruto yang terjatuh tadi. Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. "Sayonara," katanya lirih.

Sasuke begitu terkejut saat melihat tubuh Naruto mulai melayang, beruntung dia bisa menarik tangan Naruto ke arahnya hingga sekarang Naruto terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sangat kesal saat ini, bagaimana mungkin seseorang memutuskan untk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan begitu mudah. Orang lain berusaha mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup, sedangkan gadis yang masih berada di pelukannya malah ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja.

Dengan keras Sasuke mengguncang kedua bahu Naruto, hingga Naruto mengerjap dan menatap Sasuke lurus. Sapphire dan onyx bertemu pandang. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Teriak Sasuke marah. Hingga Naruto bergetar dalam cengkramannya dan mulai menitikan air mata.

Sebersit rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti Sasuke, dengan cepat dia merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto dan memeluknya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Katanya sambil mengelus surai pirang rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto mulai menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, pelukan orang asing ini begitu hangat dan nyaman. Naruto tidak merasa terancam bersamanya. Tangis Naruto pun semakin pecah. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup rambut Naruto dan berkata. "Menangislah, menangislah jika itu bisa membuat beban hatimu sedikit terangkat."

Selama beberapa menit, Naruto terus menangis hingga jas dan kemeja yang di kenakan Sasuke basah karenanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan dengan lembut menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Naruto.

"Maaf," tukas Naruto lirih menatap lurus pada sosok Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang masih menyeka air mata Naruto. "Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kamu tidak bertanya mengapa aku melakukannya?"

"Kamu mau menceritakannya?" Kata Sasuke balik bertanya, dan dijawab gelengan kepala Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya." Dalam hati Sasuke merasa heran, kenapa dia yang biasanya sangat irit bicara, malah bisa berkata panjang lebar pada gadis ini.

"Hei, kenapa menangis lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata Naruto dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Dan hal yang tidak terduga pun terjadi. Sasuke mengecup lembut kedua pipi Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. "Maaf," kata Sasuke yang menyadari kekurang ajarannya.

Dengan gugup Naruto memasukkan helaian rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga, wajahnya menunduk malu. Menyadari gadis di depannya ini tersipu malu, malah membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Naruto segera meraih sepatu yang tadi dibawa Sasuke dan memakainya kembali.

"Kamu sekolah disini?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Kelas berapa?"

"Dua," jawab Naruto yang membuat Sasuke keheranan. "Kukira kamu masih SD," katanya sambil menyeringai. Melihat Naruto yang menekuk wajah tidak suka akhirnya Sasuke kembali bicara. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku jika aku kira kamu masih SD. Badanmu ini terlalu mungil untuk ukuran kelas dua SMP." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Naruto baru saja hendak pergi, saat Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Berjanjilah kamu akan terus hidup!" Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Apapun yang terjadi, seberat apapun masalahmu, berjanjilah padaku kamu akan terus bertahan!"

Sasuke mengencangkan pegangannya saat dia merasakan Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. "Berjanjilah, maka aku akan melepaskanmu."

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, berani sekali orang asing ini, pikirnya. 'Dia sama sekali tidak tahu beban apa yang sedang kutanggung saat ini.' Naruto mengepalkan jari-jarinya dengan erat. "Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk berjanji padamu." Katanya dingin.

Dan entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya dan mulai mencium bibir Naruto dengan paksa. Naruto memberontak dalam pelukannya, mencoba untuk berteriak, tapi hal itu malah dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan menyesap rasa itu hingga puas. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dan menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras.

Wajah Naruto diselimuti kemarahan yang begitu nyata. "Ma-af," ucap Sasuke terbata.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mau peduli akan ucapan Sasuke, dia langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Arghhhhhhh," Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga karena frustasi. "Kenapa aku malah membuatnya takut. Kenapa?" Tanyanya berulang-ulang.

Sementara itu, Naruto terus turun menuruni tangga dengan berlari. 'Semua laki-laki itu sama!' Runtuknya dalam hati.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui, benang merah diantara keduanya, baru saja diikat sangat kuat oleh sang takdir.

Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya cukup keras, hingga Kushina kaget dibuatnya. "Tadaima," teriak Naruto yang masih agak kesal. "Okaeri," jawab Kushina dari dapur. Dengan langkah kecil, Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Naruto segera berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan menutup mata.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ibu jari dan telunjuknya sedari tadi bertengger di bibir mungilnya. Di sana masih tersisa jejak dari ciuman Sasuke, Naruto bisa mengecap rasa mint pada mulutnya. Setelah sadar, dia langsung berhambur masuk ke kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi untuk menghilangkan rasa Sasuke.

"Bedebah," desisnya tajam. "Tapi, kenapa aku juga merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya?" Lirihnya tak mengerti.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke terus diam selama perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha. Hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan untuknya, pertama : gadis yang dicarinya nyaris mati karena bunuh diri, kedua : gadis itu menangis dalam pelukannya, ketiga : dia mencium gadis itu paksa, keempat : tamparan kerasnya masih terasa hingga saat ini dan yang kelima : Sasuke belum tahu nama gadis itu.

Neji yang bisa membaca suasana hati sahabatnya saat ini sama-sama membisu. Cari masalah namanya jika dia mengganggu Sasuke saat ini. Walaupun wajah Sasuke masih datar seperti biasanya, tapi Neji bisa merasakan aura gelap mengelilinginya hingga membuat dia merinding ngeri karenanya.

Saat makan malam, Kushina memberitahu Naruto jika sidang akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi, dan atas permintaan keluarga Sabaku, sidang akan diadakan secara tertutup.

"Kamu sudah siap Naru?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Aku siap kaa-san, cepat atau lambat aku harus menghadapinya juga." Jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kushina tersenyum lembut karenanya. "Kaa-san akan selalu berada di pihakmu Naru. Apapun hasilnya nanti, kaa-san akan selalu dipihakmu." Katanya berulang.

"Arigatou kaa-san." Kepercayaan, yah itulah yang diperlukan Naruto saat ini. Kepercayaan orang yang di cintainya, kepercayaan keluarganya, itu cukup untuknya.

Hingga akhirnya sidang itu pun berlangsung. Naruto memandang sosok Sasori penuh kebencian. Dia bisa melihat Sasori menyeringai jahat padanya saat ini. Persidangan dimulai dengan pembacaan tuntutan dari korban, dan mendengarkan saksi-saksi. Sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki saksi yang bisa membantunya.

Bahkan Karin menolak membantunya. Posisi Naruto di persidangan begitu lemah saat ini. Hingga akhirnya pengacara terdakwa membacakan pembelaan dan memanggil satu persatu saksi yang mendukungnya. Naruto begitu terkejut saat pengacara Sasori memanggil Karin untuk bersaksi melawannya.

Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, Karin bersaksi jika sebenarnya Naruto sangat tergila-gila pada Sasori dan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hati Naruto seperti ditusuk-tusuk mendengar penuturan Karin saat ini.

Bagaimana mungkin, Karin yang adalah sahabat baiknya, tega mengkhianatinya. 'Mengapa hal ini terjadi.' Begitupun dengan kesaksian beberapa siswa yang lain, yang pada dasarnya menyatakan hal yang sama. Dan rasanya Naruto ingin bumi menelannya hidup-hidup saat hakim menyatakan Sasori tidak bersalah, dan di bebaskan dari segala macam hukuman.

Kushina membeku di tempat, wajahnya sepucat kapas, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. 'Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Kushina bisa melihat Sasori tersenyum bahagia saat mendapatkan pelukan dari pamannya sang Kazekage. Kushina melirik ke arah putrinya yang saat ini menatap Sasori dingin. "Ayo kita pergi kaa-san," katanya datar.

Pengacara Naruto meminta maaf karena dia gagal membela Naruto. Baik Kushina maupun Naruto memakluminya, bagaimanapun juga sulit jika kita tidak memiliki seorang saksi yang berada di pihak kita. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kushina dan Naruto meninggalkan ruang persidangan. "Kita akan ajukan banding Naru, kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak perlu kaa-san," jawab Naruto. "Apa kaa-san tidak lihat, semua sudah digenggam oleh keluarga Sabaku. Sekeras apapun kita melancarkan protes, hasilnya tetap akan sama."

"Tapi Na-"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kushina lurus. "Kita lupakan saja kaa-san, kita mulai hidup baru. Setelah lulus SMP, kita pindah rumah dan lupakan semuanya." Katanya tegas. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Kushina memeluk Naruto. "Apapun yang kamu inginkan Naru, kaa-san akan lakukan, asal itu membuatmu bahagia."

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Naruto mendengar jika Sasori dipindah sekolahkan ke luar negri. Naruto mendesah lega karenanya, dia hanya perlu bertahan selama satu tahun lagi sebelum dia bisa pergi meninggalkan Suna.

**TBC**

**Hei, author tulis fic lain juga loh waktu lagi ngumpulin mood untuk nulis fic Broken Wings. Kalau ada waktu, boleh lah liat #Promosi**

**Sampai di sini dulu yah, Jaa ne...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai... Author lagi bahagia banget. Akhirnya masalah pekerjaan bisa goal juga hari ini, setelah minggu kemarin dimarahin sampe bersih, kudu lembur sampe tengah malem, besoknya masih di marahin juga, berasa nyawa hilang separuh, jadi curhat gini #TolongAbaikanKawan TT-TT**

**Untuk merayakannya, author persembahkan kelanjutan dari fic ini #lebay**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 3 : Nightmare**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Empat bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian naas yang dialami Naruto. Dia terus berlatih tanpa mengenal lelah tiap harinya, perlakuan sinis dari teman-temannya dia abaikan begitu saja. Semua cibiran yang dia dapat tidak pernah dia gubris. 'Sabar', itulah kata yang sering dia rapalkan dalam hati. Contohnya seperti Sabtu siang ini, dia habiskan untuk berlatih piano. "Naru, berhenti sebentar sayang! Kita makan siang dulu, lalu tolong belikan telur ke mini market yah!" Teriak Kushina dari dapur

Dengan perlahan Naruto menutup kap penutup tuts piano dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Naru belikan kaa-san telur dulu saja yah, Naru belum lapar." Jawabnya datar. Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Kushina segera memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan secarik kertas, daftar belanjaan yang harus dibeli olehnya.

Naruto melirik Kushina dan mendengus. "Bukankah tadi kaa-san hanya mengatakan telur? Kenapa jadi sebanyak ini yang harus kubeli?" Tanyanya sambil mengibas-ngibas kertas dari Kushina.

"Itu hanya sedikit tambahan," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar. Dengan berat Naruto menghela napas. "Kalau begitu Naru pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Seru Kushina sambil memandang punggung putrinya yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang. Untuk sekilas Kushina melihat sesosok pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasori sedang berada dalam sebuah mobil sport merah yang di parkir di seberang rumahnya. Kushina menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Tidak mungkin dia," katanya. "Dia kan sudah tidak ada di negara ini." Tambahnya sambil membuang napas keras. Dengan perlahan Kushina menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Naruto dengan cepat membeli semua barang yang diperlukan oleh ibunya. Setelah memeriksa belanjaannya untuk terakhir kali dia pun berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Dengan langkah tergesa Naruto berjalan kembali menuju ke rumahnya, tanpa menyadari jika sejak tadi ada sebuah mobil sport merah yang membuntutinya.

"Tadaima!" Teriak Naruto seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Okaeri," jawab Kushina. Naruto segera menaruh seluruh belanjaannya ke atas meja makan. "Semua pesanan kaa-san ada semua Naru?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ada," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Makanlah dulu, baru berlatih lagi!" Kata Kushina sambil membereskan semua belanjaan yang baru saja dibeli Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto pun segera menyantap makan siangnya yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir saat melihat Kushina batuk begitu lama. "Kaa-san baik-baik saja," jawab Kushina sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Perlahan Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Kaa-san, kaa-san yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hai..." Jawab Kushina setengah berteriak mencoba meyakinkan Naruto. Dengan cepat Kushina membilas darah segar yang keluar bersamaan dengan batuknya. "Aku harus kuat, aku harus bertahan!" Katanya lirih seraya memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sebenarnya, sudah hampir tiga bulan ini dirinya mengidap radang paru-paru basah yang cukup parah. Tapi semua itu dirahasiakan dari Naruto, karena dia tidak ingin Naruto khawatir karenanya.

Setelah batuknya reda, Kushina pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia terkejut saat mendapati Naruto masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Akhir-akhir ini batuk kaa-san semakin parah, sebaiknya kaa-san segera memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit!" Tukas Naruto tegas.

"Jangan khawatir Naru, kaa-san baik-baik saja. Kaa-san sudah periksa ke dokter beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini semua karena alergi udara saja." Katanya santai.

Naruto menghela napas keras dan memeluk Kushina erat. "Aku menyayangimu kaa-san, hanya kaa-san yang Naru miliki. Karena itu, jangan rahasiakan apapun dari Naru!"

Dengan lembut Kushina mengelus surai pirang rambut Naruto dan berkata dengan lembut. "Kaa-san juga menyayangimu Naru, sampai kapan pun kaa-san akan selalu bersama Naru, menjaga Naru. Tapi jika nanti ada saatnya kaa-san tidak ada di sisi Naru dan jika pada saat itu Naru merindukan kaa-san, maka tutuplah mata, panggil nama kaa-san dalam hati, maka kaa-san akan memeluk Naru seperti saat ini."

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kaa-san akan pergi meninggalkan Naru!"

"Ini hanya perumpamaan saja Naru," sahut Kushina sambil mencubit kedua pipi putrinya dengan gemas. "Karena kaa-san akan selalu bersama Naru."

"Arigatou," Naruto memeluk Kushina lagi lebih erat sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Kushina.

"Mau kaa-san temani berlatih?"

"Tentu," jawab Naruto semangat. Dan sepanjang hari ini mereka habiskan dengan bermain piano, tanpa sadar jika Sasori sedang menyusun rencana jahat untuk membalas keluarga Namikaze karena telah melaporkannya pada polisi tempo hari. Hingga dia harus di penjara, di pindahkan sekolah, dan harus sekolah di luar negri karenanya. Beruntung, Sasori bisa meyakinkan Kazekage jika dia akan berubah. Karena itulah, Kazekage mengijinkannya kembali ke Jepang, dengan syarat Sasori tidak boleh kembali sekolah di Suna Gakuen.

"Aku pasti membalasmu gadis kecil!" Katanya menyeringai jahat. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasori mengikuti Naruto bahkan Kushina. Mencari tahu, jam berapa Kushina pulang kerja. Dan jam berapa Naruto berada di rumah seorang diri. Hal itu dia lakukan demi satu hal, balas dendam.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Naruto diantar Kushina pergi ke sekolah hingga tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Suna. "Kaa-san akan jemput tepat pukul empat sore nanti."

"Baiklah, Naru akan tunggu di gerbang selepas pulang sekolah." Jawab Naru, sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Sementara itu di Konoha, beberapa kali Kiba melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih termenung di kursinya. "Kenapa Sasuke diam saja?" Tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru saat jam makan siang.

"Memang dia biasanya seperti itu kan?" Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Ck, tapi belakangan ini lebih parah Shika." Kiba melihat sekilas melewati bahunya pada sosok yang dia maksud. "Apa kamu tidak sadar, belakangan ini Sasuke sering melamun?"

"Tidak."

"Kamu terlalu sibuk tidur, jadi tidak sadar akan perubahan di sekelilingmu."

"Merepotkan," hanya itu jawaban akhir Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya kembali tidur dengan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan kepala.

Sementara sosok yang dibicarakan, malah asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan menatap kosong ke luar jendela. 'Kamu sedang apa Dobe? Kamu baik-baik saja?' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Aku ingin bertemu, aku ingin mengatakan maaf, aku juga rindu.' Katanya lagi, hingga tidak sadar akan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya. 'Aku rindu semua tentangmu.' Pikiran Sasuke terus menerawang ke Suna, ke sosok Naruto yang begitu dirindukannya.

Semenjak kejadian terakhir di Suna, Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Berkali-kali dia ingin pergi ke Suna dan menemui Naruto. Tapi, dia masih takut akan reaksi Naruto jika bertemu kembali dengannya. Bagaimana jika dia membenciku, atau bagaimana jika dia tidak mau melihatku? Kira-kira itulag yang ada di pikirannya tiap kali dia berniat pergi ke Suna untuk mencari Naruto.

Hari yang suram, renung Sasuke saat berjalan keluar sekolah menuju ke asrama putra. Langit memang mendung sore ini, dan sepertinya hujan akan turun sangat lebat. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali ke asrama, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya yang sejak bel pelajaran terakhir memanggil-manggil namanya dengan keras.

Di tempat lain, Naruto sudah menunggu Kushina lebih dari lima belas menit di gerbang sekolah. Sesekali dia melayangkan pandangannya ke jalanan, mencari tanda-tanda kedatangan mobil ibunya. Naruto memencet no telpon genggam Kushina, tapi jawabannya masih saja sama 'Telpon yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif', itulah katanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan pun mulai turun, Naruto menikmati saat-saat ini, karena dia memang sangat menyukai hujan.

Tiiiiiiitttttttt, bunyi nyaring klakson mobil Kushina mengantarkan Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Cepat masuk Naru!" Kata kushina berteriak dari balik kemudi sambil menurunkan kaca jendela pintu mobil. "Maaf, tadi ban-nya bocor. Handpone kaa-san juga habis batrai," jelas Kushina saat Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, Naru hanya khawatir saat tidak bisa menghubungi kaa-san."

Kushina melemparkan senyum pada putrinya, sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa mobilnya ke dalam lautan kendaraan sore ini.

"Oh iya Naru, hari ini kaa-san harus kembali bekerja. Rekan kaa-san sakit, jadi kaa-san harus kembali bekerja hingga pukul sepuluh malam nanti."

"Ok," jawab Naruto.

"Maaf," gumam Kushina penuh penyesalan.

Naruto menatap Kushina dan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, Naru akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula hanya sampai jam sepuluh malam kan."

Kushina mendesah lega dan melirik Naruto sekilas. "Arigatou Naru."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina menurunkan Naruto tepat di halaman rumah mereka. "Hati-hati di rumah!" Tukas Kushina. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berlari menuju rumah. Dengan tergesa dia merogoh tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil kunci rumah dan segera membuka pintu setelah menemukannya.

Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya dan lupa untuk menguncinya kembali. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Badannya menggigil karena terkena air hujan saat menunggu Kushina tadi. Baru saja Naruto hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, saat ada seseorang yang menyerobot masuk dan mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh dengan cukup keras.

Matanya menatap horor saat mengetahui siapa yang sudah mendorongnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Teriak Naruto.

"Merindukanku manis?" Desis Sasori, sementara Naruto berusaha berdiri namun usahanya gagal. Sasori mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto erat, sementara tubuhnya memerangkap tubuh Naruto yang terus memberontak.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha untuk menahan tangis dan rasa takut pada dirinya.

"Ini adalah balasan karena kamu menolakku, juga balasan karena ibumu melaporkanku pada polisi." Sasori mulai menjilati leher Naruto, hingga Naruto menjerit ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Diam!" Bentak Sasori. "Jangan melawanku! Lebih baik nikmati saja gadis kecil!" Dengan paksa Sasori mulai mencium bibir Naruto yang terkatup erat. Sekuat tenaga Naruto memberontak, kakinya terus meronta-ronta untuk membebaskan diri dari kurungan Sasori. Tapi usahanya itu harus gagal karena kekuatan Sasori jauh di atasnya.

Naruto terus berteriak meminta tolong, tapi hujan yang turun sangat deras membungkam suaranya. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan mengalir begitu deras saat ini. 'Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi padaku?' Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Arghhhhhhhhh," teriak Sasori keras bersamaan dengan bunyi barang pecah, yang ternyata adalah bunyi vas kaca yang Kushina pukulkan pada bagian belakang kepala Sasori.

"Kaa-san..." Panggil Naruto lemah. Kushina dengan cepat mengitari tubuh Sasori yang saat ini mengalami pendarahan hebat pada bagian belakang kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Maaf, kaa-san seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Perasaan kaa-san tidak enak, jadi kaa-san kembali." Katanya sambil menciumi puncak kepala Naruto. Kushina menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Naru baik-baik saja, apa dia melakukan-"

"Tidak, dia belum melakukannya. Arigatou kaa-san." Potong Naruto yang lalu melirik ke tubuh Sasori. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa dia mati?"

"Kaa-san tidak peduli jika dia mati, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Sore itu bagaikan mimpi buruk yang kembali terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto. Beberapa saat setelahnya ambulance datang bersama mobil polisi. Bagaimanapun Kushina harus melaporkan kejadian ini. Yang berakhir dengan penangkapan Kushina. Kazekage melaporkan Kushina dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan yang direncanakan.

Lagi-lagi kekuasaan kembali bermain, dengan segala tipu daya, Kazekage membalikkan keadaan hingga akhirnya Sasori dianggap sebagai korban. Kushina harus mendekam di dalam penjara karenanya, hati Naruto hancur. Kedua sayapnya yang memang sudah rapuh, kini hancur menjadi butiran debu.

"Jangan menangis Naru!" Tukas Kushina saat Naruto menjenguknya di penjara. "Jangan biarkan mereka melihatmu menangis, dan menertawakan kelemahan kita. Naru harus kuat!"

"Naru kesal, mengapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mempercayai kita kaa-san? Kenapa?"

Dengan lembut kushina menepuk tangan Naruto. "Yakinlah, suatu hari nanti, kebenaran akan terungkap."

"Tapi kapan? Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil?"

"Jangan menyalahkan Tuhan!" Tegur Kushina. "Tuhan selalu memiliki rencana pada tiap umatnya, saat ini Naru harus belajar merawat diri Naru sendiri. Kaa-san ada sedikit tabungan, tadinya itu akan kaa-san pakai untuk biaya Naru kuliah, tapi sepertinya kita harus bersiap untuk hal yang paling buruk. Pakailah uang itu, dan jika sesuatu terjadi pada kaa-san, Naru harus menemui nenek Mito di Konoha."

"Tidak kaa-san, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kaa-san akan keluar dari penjara ini secepat mungkin. Kaa-san tidak bersalah." Potong Naruto. Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Naruto tidak tahu, jika ibunya sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan Kazekage. Kushina akan mengakui semua tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya, dengan syarat, Kazegake menjamin untuk menjauhkan Sasori dari Naruto.

"Bagaimanapun, kira harus siap akan hal yang paling buruk." Jawab Kushina lirih. "Berusahalah untuk meraih impian, jangan karena hal ini menjadikan Naru patah semangat. Berjanjilah pada kaa-san, Naru akan menjadi pianis yang hebat."

Naruto memeluk Kushina erat, air matanya mengalir deras, tidak ada kata terucap dari mulutnya. Berkali-kali Naruto mengucapkan maaf pada Kushina, dan berkali-kali pula Kushina mengatakan jika ini semua bukan kesalahannya.

Dan begitulah, kehidupan Naruto semakin memburuk setelahnya. Kini dia dicap sebagai anak seorang pembunuh. Murid-murid yang pada awalnya mencibirnya menjadi ketakutan setiap melihatnya. "Jangan macam-macam, nanti kamu dibunuh!" Begitu kata mereka.

Sebenarnya hati Naruto sangat sakit karenanya, tapi dia memiliki hal yang lebih penting saat ini, mewujudkan keinginan ibunda tercinta. Dan sidang pun digelar, selama persidangan, Naruto terus berteriak pada saksi palsu yang sengaja dibayar oleh Kazekage, hingga akhirnya dia diusir dari ruang sidang. Hatinya bertambah hancur saat dia dengar ibunya di vonis bersalah dan dijatuhi hukuman lima belas tahun penjara.

"Ini tidak adil!" Katanya lemah. "Benar-benar tidak adil!" Tapi apa daya, palu sudah diketuk. Upaya banding yang diajukannya berkali-kali ditolak. Setiap minggu, Naruto menjenguk Kushina di penjara. Hatinya begitu miris saat melihat keadaan ibunya yang begitu memprihatinkan. "Kaa-san sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir."

"Tidak," jawab Kushina, padahal saat itu umurnya sudah di ujung tanduk karena penyakit radang paru-parunya semakin bertambah parah.

"Wajah kaa-san pucat sekali, kaa-san juga sangat kurus." Kata Naruto, tangannya membelai kaca bening yang menjadi penghalang diantara mereka.

"Kaa-san hanya rindu untuk memelukmu," sahut Kushina. "Jangan khawatir, kaa-san pasti baik-baik saja."

Hari berganti minggu, dan minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Kehidupan Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kehidupan di sekolahnya semakin memburuk, keadaan Kushina di penjara juga semakin buruk. Ingin rasanya dia mengakhiri semuanya, jika bukan ingat akan janjinya pada Kushina tentu dia sudah menyerah kalah. Naruto hidup dengan bergantung pada tabungan Kushina. Dia menghitung dengan cermat setiap pengeluaran untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Bagaimanapun dia harus hemat, hingga dia bisa mencari uang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siang itu matahari bersinar begitu terik, Naruto tidak mendapat firasat apapun saat dia menerima telpon dari sipir penjara, yang mengatakan jika Kushina baru saja meninggal karena sakit. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto segera berlari keluar kelas, dia tidak mengidahkan pandangan heran tiap murid padanya. Dia juga tidak menghiraukan teriak para sensei yang memanggilnya.

"Tidak mungkin," katanya pada diri sendiri. Naruto terus berlari kencang. Dengan tidak sabar dia mencari sebuah taxi untuk mengantarnya ke penjara. Dan benar, saat dia datang, dia hanya disambut oleh sosok Kushina yang telah terbujur kaku. Dia memeluk tubuh dingin itu erat, mencoba untuk mencari setitik saja tanda kehidupan disana. "Jangan pergi kaa-san, kumohon!" Rintihnya setengah berbisik.

Pemakaman Kushina dilaksanakan tiga hari kemudian, hanya sedikit pelayat yang ikut untuk mengantarnya. Setelah semua orang pergi, hanya tertinggal Naruto disana seorang diri. Angin musim panas membelai wajah Naruto yang nampak begitu kosong. "Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa kalian semua?" Tanyanya pada ketiga pusara di hadapannya. "Bolehkah aku berharap pada Tuhan, untuk segera memanggilku juga?"

Naruto merogoh ke dalam saku rok hitamnya, diambilnya sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan oleh Kushina untuk dirinya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka dan membaca isi surat tersebut lirih.

_Teruntuk putriku tersayang,_

_Saat Naru membaca surat ini, itu berarti kaa-san sudah pergi meninggalkan Naru. Maafkan kaa-san karena harus meninggalkan Naru seorang diri. Kaa-san juga begitu berat harus meninggalkanmu sayang, tapi apa boleh dikata, lagi-lagi takdir berjalan tanpa bisa kita lawan._

_Sebenarnya kaa-san sudah sakit dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi kaa-san tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu padamu. Kaa-san tidak mau membebanimu dengan masalah kesehatan kaa-san, maaf yah sayang. Dari itu semua, yang paling kaa-san sesali adalah kaa-san tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dewasa, tidak bisa melihatmu menjadi seorang ibu, dan tidak bisa mendampingi di saat-saat terberatmu. Lagi-lagi kaa-san hanya bisa berkata maaf._

_Naru, jika semuanya bertambah semakin berat, pergilah ke Konoha, cari nenekmu yang bernama Uzumaki Mitto. Tunjukan padanya kalung ruby yang biasa kaa-san pakai, dia pasti mengenalinya. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bersama kembali. Sampai saat itu tiba, bersabarlah. Jadilah pianis hebat seperti yang selama ini kita impikan. _

_Selamat tinggal sayang._

_With love,_

_Kaa-san_

Air mata Naruto terus meluncur turun bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang turun mengguyur bumi. Dengan erat dia memeluk kertas itu di dadanya. Badannya seketika rubuh, tangisnya pecah di antara suara petir yang menggelegar, tubuh mungilnya meringkuk di atas tanah hingga entah berapa lama.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah dengan memeluk foto keluarganya. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang turun dari kedua mata sapphire-nya. Dia sudah lelah, sangat lelah untuk menangis. Perlahan Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang bawah. Disingkirkannya debu yang menyelimuti piano tua itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian melodi indah 'Moonlight Sonata karya Beethoven' pun mengalun dengan indah, mengiris hati jiwa setiap insan yang mendengarnya. Mengalun diantara gelapnya malam dan menembus kesunyian yang menyergap.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uzumaki, seorang wanita yang berusia enam puluh tahun memanggil salah satu pengawal setianya untuk menghadap.

"Temukan putriku!" katanya tegas dan menyerahkan berkas dalam ampol coklat tertutup pada seorang pria dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dengan sigap Kakashi, nama pria tersebut menerima berkas dan membaca isinya dengan teliti.

"Terakhir aku dengar berita tentangnya, hampir lima belas tahun yang lalu. Aku dengar dia melahirkan seorang putri, dan pindah ke Suna beberapa bulan kemudian. Bawa mereka semua ke hadapanku, aku ingin bertemu mereka semua."

"Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi Mito-sama." Kakashi membungkuk dalam dan meninggalkan Mito yang masih duduk dengan tegak di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku harap penyesalanku ini masih belum terlambat, seharusnya aku merestui kalian sedari awal," katanya lirih dengan memandang foto Kushina kecil dengan pandangan rindu.

Sedangkan di Suna, para guru sedang berdebat hebat. Mereka berdebat mengenai siapa yang paling pantas untuk mewakili sekolah mereka dalam kejuaraan piano yang akan diadakan bulan depan di sekolah mereka.

"Aku rasa Naruto dengan latar belakangnya, bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menjadi wakil dari sekolah kita." Tukas seorang guru wanita, dengan rambut pirang, dan kacamata bulat tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Maaf Shiho sensei, aku rasa musik tidak mengenal latar belakang. Di antara murid kita, Naruto adalah murid terunggul baik dalam segi penghayatan, maupun tekhnik. Daya ingatnya pun sangat kuat, aku rasa di-"

"Reputasi sekolah kita lebih penting dari semua itu Konan sensei," potong Kabuto tajam. "Aku sarankan Naruto digantikan oleh Karin. Dengan begitu kita tetap memiliki sepuluh orang perwakilan untuk kejuaraan piano nanti."

Brakkkkkk, dengan keras Konan menggebrak meja dan menatap setiap wajah yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Jika memang sudah diputuskan untuk tidak mengikutsertakan Naruto, lalu untuk apa diadakan rapat ini? Semua ini hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu!" Katanya lantang, seraya meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya tidak kalah keras. Sementara ke dua belas guru lain yang berada di dalam ruangan dibuat membisu karenanya.

Konan berjalan menuju ruang musik, tempat Naruto sedang berlatih sekarang. Naruto mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar Konan masuk dengan membanting pintu cukup keras.

"Ada apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto pada Konan yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf Naruto, sensei gagal. Mereka menghapus namamu dari list wakil Suna."

"Begitu," jawab Naruto lirih. "Tidak apa-apa sensei, ini bukan salah sensei."

"Ini tidak adil, dari semua murid di sekolah ini, kamulah orang yang paling berhak untuk mewakili sekolah kita."

"Sudahlah sensei, lebih baik kita kembali berlatih." Sahut Naruto tenang membuat Konan mendengus kecil sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan dirinya kembali untuk mengajar Naruto.

**TBC**

**Besok, author akan mulai menulis kelanjutan dari fic My Love. Moga bisa author publish di hari Sabtu nanti.**

**Jaa ne...**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auoooooooooo, author datang lagi dalam kondisi semangat 45...mau liburan gitu loh, jadi sebelum pergi, author coba selesaikan satu persatu PR yang masih tersisa. **

**Sekedar info, untuk fict "The Mess I Made" bakal author bikin sequelnya, tapi ga bisa janji cepet. Satu lagi, author memang suka banget kalau Sasuke patah hati, jadi jangan heran kalau fict author isinya tentang Sasuke yang gundah gulana. Hehehehe #DiChidoriSasuke, #DiBalesPakeKamehame #NggakNyambung-AbaikanKawan!**

**Thank you untuk semua yang bersedia review, nggak lupa sama semua silent readers, thank's udah mau baca fic gaje ala Fuyu ini.**

**Hai Guest (Nggak tahu namanya, jadi panggilnya gitu aja yah) : kalau di tanya dapet inspirasi dari mana untuk tulis cerita, ehmmmm author rada bingung jawabnya. Coz, si ilham memang suka datang gitu aja. Kadang pas mau tidur, pas lagi ngumpul bareng, pas dengerin lagu bahkan pas dimarahin bos TT-TT #GaJe - Nah, kalau kebetulan si ilham mampir ke pikiran author, si author malang ini kudu buru-buru tulis, telat dikit aja tuh ide hilang tanpa bekas #AsliLohGakPakeBoong-SumpehDeh :(**

**Jadi begitulah, mohon maklum kalau author lama nggak publish. Itu berarti si ilham lagi nggak mau mampir. Kadang mampir cuman sebentar, pas lagi asyik nulis, lah si ilham-nya keburu pergi. Atau mampir, tapi dengan ide cerita yang lain. Karena itu, mohon kesabaran minna semua untuk author gaje ini :)**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 5 : Darkness**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Para murid Suna menunggu dengan tidak sabar para peserta kejuaraan piano dari kota lain. Kejuaraan ini diadakan setiap tiga tahun sekali, pemenang dari kejuaraan ini berhak untuk mewakili Jepang dalam kejuaraan piano berskala internasional. Bahkan jika peserta mampu menarik perhatian para juri, mereka bisa mendapat undangan dan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negri.

Kejuaraan ini dibagi menjadi tiga kategori, umur sepuluh hingga empat belas tahun, umur lima belas hingga delapan belas tahun, dan kategori dewasa. Kejuaraan berlangsung selama tiga pekan, tiap sekolah hanya diperkenankan mengikutsertakan maksimal sepuluh murid sebagai wakil dalam kejuaraan ini. Peraturan di kejuaraan ini pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit, para pemain hanya diharuskan memainkan karya dari komposer yang telah ditetapkan oleh para juri.

"Kamu tidak ikut menyambut perwakilan sekolah lain Naru? Sensei dengar perwakilan dari Konoha benar-benar tampan." Kata Konan yang saat ini masih sibuk membereskan partitur miliknya, setelah kelas usai. Konan merasa simpati atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Selepas kematian Kushina, dia sering mengantar Naruto pulang dan memberinya pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah. Konan ingin Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan memandang dunia dengan kepala tegak saat dia sukses nanti.

"Naru tidak tertarik sensei," jawabnya datar. "Apa sensei bisa temani Naru berlatih piano, sepulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Bagaimana ya?" Jawab Konan pura-pura bingung, memberikan sebuah jeda sebelum kembali berkata. "Tentu saja, sensei akan temani murid kesayangan sensei berlatih." Lanjutnya tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou sensei." Jawab Naruto, yang merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Konan sebagai guru pembimbingnya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu sensei tunggu di ruang musik usai jam sekolah nanti, tapi sebelum itu tolong bantu sensei membawa partitur-partitur ini ke ruang guru!"

"Hai."

Konan dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang guru. Mereka melirik sekilas ke gedung pertunjukan, yang berada tepat di seberang ruang guru. Gedung pertunjukan sekolah Suna berdiri dengan megah, bangunan tiga lantai dengan gaya bangunan Victorian kini penuh disesaki oleh para murid. Mereka saling berdesakkan untuk melihat dari dekat para wakil dari kota lain yang akan mengikuti kejuaran piano. Merasa tidak tertarik, keduanya pun segera berlalu masuk ke dalam ruang guru untuk menyimpan partitur milik Konan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke keluar dari kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi dengan wajah stoic seperti biasanya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap murid Suna yang saat ini berkumpul, berharap Dobe-nya juga ada diantara kumpulan murid ini.

"Ayo Suke," kata Neji yang mulai berjalan memasuki gedung pertunjukan sekolah Suna. Sasuke melemparkan tatapannya untuk terakhir kali, dan mendesah kecewa saat dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan wakil dari Konoha, dia hanya ikut untuk mendukung Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Ino. Itu katanya, yang dijadikan dia sebagai alasan untuk ikut datang ke Suna. Padahal tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mencari Naruto dan kalau memungkinkan dia juga ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Sasuke juga datang bersama Kiba dan Gaara. Mereka bertiga merupakan murid dari kelas musik modern. Sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Ino adalah murid dari kelas piano klasik. Ketujuhnya berjalan penuh percaya diri, saat perwakilan dari Konoha ini datang, tidak sedikit siswi yang terpekik dan terpesona karena ketampanan Sasuke dkk. Dan jadilah mereka sosok idola terbaru bari siswi Suna maupun para siswi perwakilan dari kota lain.

"Menyebalkan," tukas Sakura saat melihat tatapan memuja para siswi ini untuk rekan prianya.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Ino sambil terkekeh geli ke arah Sakura.

"Lihat perempuan-perempuan itu, awas saja kalau mereka berani mengganggu Sasuke-kun." Gerutunya kasar, Ino hanya menaikkan sebelah alis dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sasuke itu bukan pacar kamu Sakura, dia bebas memilih wanita man-"

"Dia milikku," potong Sakura hingga Ino hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, yang menurutnya tidak akan ada habisnya.

Upacara pembukaan kejuaraan piano itu dibuka dengan permainan piano juara sebelumnya. Dalam kejuaraan ini hanya peserta yang mampu bertahan hingga empat besar saja yang akan tetap tinggal di Suna hingga tiga pekan. Sementara yang lainnya akan langsung pulang, bila mereka gagal dalam setiap babak yang mereka ikuti.

Sementara di gedung pertunjukan di adakan upacara pembukaan, Naruto dan Konan malah memilih untuk berlatih di ruang musik. Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan saat dirinya ditolak untuk mewakili Suna. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, lulus masuk ke Konoha gakuen. Ujian masuk ke sekolah itu lebih sulit daripada di Suna. Karena itulah dia menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk berlatih.

"Latihannya sampai sini dulu Naru, besok kita latihan lagi sepulang sekolah." Tukas Konan yang menyadari jika hari sudah semakin senja.

"Hai...arigatou sensei. Maaf jika Naru banyak menyita waktu sensei." Jawab Naruto tertunduk dan lirih.

"Sensei tidak keberatan, akan jadi suatu kebanggan bagi sensei jika nanti murid sensei satu ini berdiri dengan penuh kebanggaan di panggung dunia." Jawab Konan penuh keyakinan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut karenanya. "Ayo, sensei antar Naru pulang. Tunggu sensei di depan gerbang! Sensei ambil mobil dulu." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, menutup kap tuts piano perlahan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan di samping Konan.

Mereka berdua keluar bersama-sama dari ruang musik, Konan berjalan ke ruang guru untuk mengambil tas kerja juga kunci mobilnya. Sementara Naruto terus melangkah menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Hei Suke, sebaiknya kamu katakan alasan sebenarnya padaku. Menurutku rasanya klise saat kamu mengatakan ingin memberikan aku juga Neji dukungan, sampai-sampai kamu rela ikut bersama kami ke Suna."

Sasuke mendongak, dan menatap Shikamaru lurus. 'Sial,' pikirnya. Kadang dia lupa jika Shikamaru terlalu pintar untuk dikelabui.

"Jadi?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban Suke!"

Sasuke mendecak dan melirik tajam pada Shikamaru yang balas menatapnya dengan menantang. "Sejak kapan kamu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain Shika?" Tanyanya ketus, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Jadi?"

Sasuke mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Oh Tuhan, kamu hanya perlu menjawab. Apa sesulit itukah untuk menjawab?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Tegur Neji tajam, yang sebenarnya sejak tadi begitu terganggu dengan pertengkaran kecil Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sayangnya, Neji hanya mendapat dengusan sebal dari keduanya. Dan sungguh, terkadang kedua sahabatnya ini lebih menjengkelkan daripada teriakan Kiba.

Kelima pemuda itu berjalan keluar gedung bersama-sama, meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino di belakangnya. Kelimanya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan memuja yang jelas-jelas dilemparkan para siswi pada mereka. Bahkan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan karenanya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat matanya melihat sosok yang dicarinya berada kurang lebih dua ratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sosok Naruto yang terkena sinar matahari senja terlihat begitu rapuh. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia mempercepat langkahnya, hingga kini dia berlari untuk mencapai Naruto. Sayangnya, sebuah mobil SUV berhenti tepat di samping Naruto dan dia menghilang ke dalamnya dengan cepat.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke yang masih terengah dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya kembali. Keempat temannya hanya menatap perilaku Sasuke ini dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah, rupanya dia alasanmu berada disini. Bukan begitu Suke?" Tukas Shikamaru datar.

"Cih," Sasuke segera berbalik menuju kendaraannya. 'Aku pasti menemukanmu besok,' janji Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Kiba tak mengerti. "Lalu murid perempuan tadi itu siapa? Kenapa Sasuke mengejarnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru datar meninggalkan Kiba, Neji dan Gaara di belakangnya. Kiba melayangkan tatapannya pada Gaara dan Neji, bertanya tanpa kata pada mereka. Tapi mereka berdua juga hanya menggelengkan kepala, tanda tidak tahu.

Sesampainya mereka di Hotel, Kiba tanpa henti memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mulai terasa mengganggu. Tapi bukan Sasuke rasanya kalau menyerah kalah, dengan teguh dia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menutup mulut.

"Kamu masih belum mau menjawab?" Tanya Shikamaru santai, sementara Sasuke masih tetap diam dengan wajah stoicnya. "Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu, siapa namanya? Pencarian oleh lima orang bisa lebih cepat menghasilkan daripada hanya seorang diri."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hah?" Teriak keempatnya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, kalau aku tahu, pasti tidak akan sesulit ini untuk mencarinya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sesaat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berlima, hingga akhirnya tawa keempatnya pecah. Membuat Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu mencarinya tanpa tahu namanya Suke?" Tanya Neji yang masih tertawa.

"Hn."

"Siapa sangka seorang Sasuke bisa seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis kecil." Sahut Kiba yang masih tertawa begitu keras.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu!" Tukas Sasuke memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada keempat pemuda di hadapannya yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi Suna Junior High School seorang diri. Murid-murid Suna dipulangkan setelah jam makan siang selama kejuaraan ini berlangsung. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli akan ejekan teman-temannya yang menertawakan dirinya karena menyukai gadis kecil. Ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan jika Dobe-nya itu juga sama seperti mereka yang duduk di kelas tiga SMP, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menjawab sementara keempat temannya itu terus saja tertawa.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas alunan piano dan suara sopran yang menyanyi lembut dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke mengintip ke dalam, suara itu bisa jelas terdengar karena pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Sasuke terhenyak saat mendapati Dobe-nya lah yang sedang bermain piano dan menyanyi dengan suara sopran yang indah.

_Ave Maria_

_Gratia Plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Ave, ave dominus_

_Dominus tecum_

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

_Et benedictus_

_Et benedictus frutus_

Suara Naruto seakan menarik jiwa Sasuke ke dalamnya, entah kenapa suara sopran itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan menyayat hati. Tanpa sadar Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintu perlahan.

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria_

_Mater Dei_

_Ora pro nobis peccatoribus_

_Ora pro nobis_

_Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus_

_Nunc et in hora mor-_

Alunan suara merdu Naruto terhenti saat dirinya menyadari ada kehadiran orang lain di tempat itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Ini ruang musik murid Suna, orang luar dilarang masuk!" Tegur Naruto, dengan nada agak keras.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sementara Sasuke memandangnya dengan datar. Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat, dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan bertanya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

'Berani sekali dia melupakanku,' tukas Sasuke dalam hati. "Kita memang pernah bertemu Dobe, dua kali malah." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Keheningan menyergap keduanya saat Naruto kembali mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu pemuda ini. "Ah, kamu laki-laki mesum itu!" Teriak Naruto marah, mengingat Sasuke yang pernah menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Aku juga menyelamatkanmu di hari itu Dobe, bagaimana mungkin kamu lupa bagian itu."

Naruto kembali menatap tajam Sasuke, bola mata sapphire-nya berkilat marah. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke datar. Dia menyandarkan diri pada pintu dengan nyaman, sedangkan kedua tangan dibenamkannya dalam saku celana.

"Pergilah!" Kata Naruto lagi. "Kamu mengganggu latihanku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai kecil. "Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku yang akan pergi dari sini." Jawab Naruto sambil berdiri, meraih tas sekolahnya dan berjalan untuk keluar. "Minggir!" Kata Naruto agak tinggi, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming karenanya.

"Aku bilang minggir!"

"Hn."

"Jangan uji kesabaranku Teme."

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu, minggir!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Katakan dulu namamu, dan aku akan pergi dari sini."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, dia tidak ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi dia juga malas berurusan dengan pemuda yang menurutnya sangat aneh ini. Naruto menghembuskan napas keras sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Naruto, namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pergi." Sasuke menepati janjinya, setelah Naruto memberitahukan namanya, dia pun segera berlalu pergi dari ruang musik tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri disana tak mengerti, karena Sasuke adalah orang kedua selain Konan yang mampu membuat dirinya bicara begitu banyak setelah kematian Kushina.

Sasuke berjalan menuju gedung pertunjukan dengan suasana hati yang gembira. Bahkan Gaara bisa merasakan perubahan hati temannya itu dengan hanya sekali lihat saja. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?" Tanya Gaara saat Sasuke duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada," dustanya. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Neji dan Shikamaru sudah lolos ke lima puluh besar. Sakura dan Ino mendapat giliran besok," jawab Gaara.

"Lalu dimana Kiba?"

"Ke toilet," jawab Gaara singkat.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke kembali ke ruang musik untuk menemui Naruto. Awalnya Naruto terus mengusirnya pergi, tapi semakin hari dia semakin lelah untuk menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Sasuke, dia hanya diam saja setiap Sasuke datang. Dalam hati Sasuke berpikir, kenapa murid seperti Naruto tidak diikutsertakan dalam kejuaraan piano kali ini? Menurut Sasuke, kemampuan Naruto diatas rata-rata. Bahkan permainannya lebih baik dibandingkan Neji maupun Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto saat merasakan tatapan intens dari Sasuke.

"Aku heran, kenapa kamu tidak ikut serta untuk mewakili sekolahmu?"

"Batas perwakilan tiap sekolah hanya sepuluh orang, aku tidak mungkin menjadi orang kesebelas." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Maaf, tapi menurutku perwakilan dari Suna tidak begitu bagus. Kalau memang mereka bagus, tidak mungkin enam diantaranya gagal masuk lima puluh besar."

Naruto hanya diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Dalam hati dia tahu mengapa dia tidak diikutsertakan, tapi perasaan itu dia kubur dalam-dalam demi tujuan utamanya.

"Teme, kamu sekolah di Konoha junior school bukan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn."

"Menurutmu, ujian masuk Konoha gakuen apakah sangat sulit?"

"Kamu mau masuk Konoha gakuen?" Tanya Sasuke menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dengan kemampuanku saat ini, aku tidak yakin bisa lulus dengan mudah."

"Permainan-mu itu sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik dari Neji dan Shikamaru yang merupakan pianis nomor satu dan nomor dua di Konoha junior high school. Aku yakin kamu bisa masuk ke Konoha gakuen dengan mudah Dobe."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Apa kamu mau mendengar permainan mereka? Kalau tidak salah, sebentar lagi Neji akan tampil sementara Shikamaru akan tampil setelahnya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk melihat penampilan mereka." Naruto membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar. Dirinya baru saja akan membuka pintu, saat tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya erat. "Kita pergi bersama." Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik. Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Sasuke menggandeng tangan kanannya hingga mereka tiba di gedung pertunjukan.

Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan benci dari para siswi yang dilewati olehnya. Cibiran dan hinaan itu kembali dia dengar. Tatapan tajam mereka terasa sangat menusuk, Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan kembali genggaman erat Sasuke pada telapak tangannya, tapi lagi-lagi dia gagal. Karena semakin dia berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin erat Sasuke menggenggamnya.

Di sudut lain, Sakura mendesis dan menatap kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Siapa dia? Berani sekali dia mendekati Sasuke-kun!" Geramnya marah. "Lihat saja, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk memisahkan mereka." Katanya menyeringai licik.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan khidmat dan begitu terpesona dengan permainan piano Neji yang mengalun lembut, sementara Shikamaru memainkan pianonya dengan semangat, tidak sesuai aturan memang, tapi menjadikannya begitu unik dan terasa nyaman di telinga.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mereka berdua keluar dari gedung.

"Entahlah Teme, aku rasa kemampuanku saat ini masih jauh dibawah mereka."

"Ck, kamu terlalu merendahkan kemampuanmu Dobe."

Naruto baru saja akan menjawab perkataan Sasuke, tapi terpotong oleh panggilan keras Konan padanya. "Naru, ayo kita pulang!" Teriak Konan dari depan ruang guru, yang terletak persis di sebrang gedung pertunjukan.

"Hai sensei, chotto matte kudasai!" Balas Naruto.

Konan mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk menunggunya di tempat biasa. Naruto berbalik ke arah Sasuke setelahnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku." Tukas Naruto lirih.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke acuh. Padahal hatinya begitu gembira mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, jaa Teme."

"Jaa..."

Malam harinya, Sakura memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Hotel tempat Sasuke dan yang lainnya menginap. "Ini sudah malam Sakura, kalau ada yang mau dibicarakan besok lagi saja!" Tegur Gaara.

"Tidak bisa!" Sakura tidak bisa menguasai emosinya. Dirinya begitu cemburu melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal pada Sasuke, setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?" Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa kamu begitu dekat dengan anak pembunuh itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Gadis pirang itu, dia bukan anak baik. Aku dengar sendiri dari murid-murid Suna, dia anak bermasalah. Dia pernah menjebak seorang murid Suna gakuen dengan tuduhan perkosaan, lalu ibunya berusaha membunuh pemuda itu." Teriak Sakura membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut terkejut.

"Kamu tahu nama pemuda itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasori."

Gaara terhenyak, itu adalah nama kakak sepupunya. Dia memang pernah dengar jika kakak sepupunya masuk rumah sakit karena percobaan pembunuhan, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika ibu dari gadis kecil itu yang melakukannya.

"Dia bukan perempuan baik-baik Sasuke, jauhi dia!" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu Sakura, bisa saja apa yang kamu dengar itu hanya gosip murahan." Tukas Shikamaru mencoba menengahi.

"Tidak mungkin," teriak Sakura kasar. "Semua murid Suna mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, jadi tidak mungkin salah."

"Pergi!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku bilang pergi dari sini!" Teriak Sasuke lagi tepat di wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura mundur ketakutan melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini. Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan kamar itu dengan menangis.

"Jangan ganggu aku," kata Sasuke lirih. "Aku ingin sendiri." Lanjutnya lagi, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Gaara masih berusaha mencerna akan informasi yang baru saja di dapatnya.

Sementara itu, Uzumaki Mito menunggu dengan resah kedatangan Kakashi malam ini di kediamannya. 'Kenapa Kakashi begitu terlambat? tidak biasanya dia seperti ini,' gumam Mito tidak sabar.

Ketukan pada pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Mito kembali dari lamunannya. Setelah diijinkan masuk, Kakashi pun segera masuk untuk melaporkan hasil pencariannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mito tanpa basa basi.

Sejenak Kakashi terdiam, bagaimanapun kabar yang dibawanya saat ini, bukan kabar baik. "Sebaiknya Mito-sama membaca sendiri hasil laporan saya." Katanya seraya menyodorkan berkas laporan pada Mito.

Mito membuka berkas itu dengan cepat. Perlahan dia tutup berkas tersebut. "Katakan padaku hasil penyelidikanmu dengan singkat, aku tidak yakin sanggup membaca semua berkas ini dalam satu malam."

"Baik Mito-sama," jawab Kakashi. "Menantu dan cucu pertama anda meninggal dalam kecelakaan hampir delapan tahun yang lalu. Sementara putri anda-" Kakashi menjeda perkataannya, karena dia yakin kelanjutan laporannya hanya akan menambah rasa sedih pada nyonya-nya ini. "Kushina-sama meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu di penjara."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Kushina di penjara?"

"Kushina-sama dituduh melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada salah satu anggota keluarga Sabaku. Hingga akhirnya beliau dijatuhi hukuman lima belas tahun penjara."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, putriku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"

"Saya memang menangkap kejanggalan pada kasus itu Mito-sama, selain itu juga ada kasus lainnya." Jelas Kakashi setenang mungkin.

"Kasus apa Kakashi, cepat katakan padaku!"

"Kushina-sama menuntut anggota keluarga Sabaku itu dengan tuduhan perkosaan pada cucu kedua anda."

"Oh Tuhan, putri dan cucuku benar-benar malang." Gumam Mito lirih.

"Tapi kasus tersebut dimenangkan oleh keluarga Sabaku, dan karena itu cucu kedua anda mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan cucuku?" Tanya Mito agak histeris.

"Nyawanya berhasil diselatkan."

"Syukurlah," kata Mito lega. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di Suna, Naruto-sama tinggal seorang diri saat ini. Dia sekolah di Suna junior high school."

"Tapi dia belum genap lima belas tahun, bagaimana mungkin dia tinggal sendiri?" Tukas Mito tak percaya. "Kakashi, apa kamu tahu dimana makam putriku?"

"Saya tahu," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Besok antarkan aku kesana! Setelah itu, kita jemput Naruto untuk tinggal bersama kita."

"Baik, Mito-sama." Jawab Kakashi penuh hormat, dan mengundurkan diri untuk pulang.

Selepas kepergian Kakashi, Mito menatap sedih foto Kushina kecil. "Maafkan kaa-san sayang, harusnya kaa-san mencarimu jauh lebih awal." Katanya penuh penyesalan. "Kaa-san akan menjaga putrimu dengan baik, kaa-san akan berusaha membalas semua penjahat itu untukmu." Mito menangis malam itu, menangis hingga air matanya kering. Sinar bulan perak menjadi saksi bisu akan sumpah yang di ucapkan Mito malam itu, sumpah untuk membalas perlakuan keluarga Sabaku pada putri dan cucunya.

Sinar matahari bersinar sangat terik hari ini, Konan menyeret Naruto untuk makan siang bersamanya di kantin sekolah. Naruto menolak tentu saja, tapi Konan bersikeras hingga akhirnya dia pun duduk di sudut kantin sekolah bersama Konan siang ini.

Konan dan Naruto memesan paket bento lengkap untuk makan siang, tidak lupa jus jeruk dingin untuk menyegarkan mereka dari cuaca panas siang ini. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman berada disini, tatapan-tatapan itu sangat menusuk. Tapi, demi Konan dia mencoba untuk bertahan.

"Maaf mengganggu Konan sensei, tapi Kabuto sensei memanggil anda ke ruang guru." Tukas seorang murid wanita berkacamata tebal.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana. Terima kasih yah." Jawab Konan, dan murid itu pun membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi. "Naru, sensei tinggal sebentar. Naru tunggu sensei disini sendiri, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa sensei," jawab Naruto tenang. Konan sebenarnya agak was-was meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri, tapi Naruto meyakinkannya lagi kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Setelah yakin, Konan pun pergi untuk menemui Kabuto.

Sakura yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto berjalan menghampir meja Naruto dan menggebrak meja itu dengan keras, hingga Naruto kaget dibuatnya. "Anda siapa?" Tanya Naruto menatap sosok asing yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," desis Sakura. "Aku minta kamu jauhi Sasuke-kun, dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri!" Teriak Sakura, sementara Ino berdiri di belakangnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Hentikan Sakura!" Perintah Sasuke keras, yang kebetulan di ajak Kiba untuk mencari makanan ke kantin siang ini. Gaara pun ikut di belakang mereka.

Sakura membalikkan badan, dan terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya marah saat ini. "Jangan membelanya Sasuke-kun!" Balas Sakura yang tidak rela Sasuke yang lebih memilih untuk membela Naruto. "Dia itu perempuan tidak tahu diri!" Tunjuk Sakura pada Naruto. "Dia tidak layak hidup, dan ibunya seorang pembunuh!" Teriak Sakura lagi dengan lantang.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu menghadap padanya dan dia mendaratkan tamparan yang sangat keras tepat di pipi Sakura. "Berani sekali kamu menghina ibuku!" Desis Naruto berdiri menantang. "Kamu sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai diriku, jadi tutup mulutmu!"

Semua murid yang berada disana terdiam membisu. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Naruto marah. Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru, melihat wajah setiap murid satu persatu, hingga akhirnya tatapannya kembali pada Sakura.

"Ibuku bukan pembunuh, bagiku dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Kamu tidak tahu akan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki bejat itu padaku." Lanjut Naruto menyisakan keheningan yang menyiksa.

"Dia memperkosaku saat aku berumur empat belas tahun," jelasnya. Ino terkesiap kaget, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah. Hatinya bisa merasakan sakit pada diri Naruto saat ini.

"Tapi hukum berpihak padanya, mereka membebaskannya. Kalian tahu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipis. "Dia bebas karena sahabatku memberikan kesaksian palsu." Katanya datar, sementara matanya menatap tajam Karin yang menunduk dan menangis.

"Kamu bilang aku tidak pantas hidup?" Naruto kembali tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupku nona, namun gagal. Bukan begitu Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri mematung. "Teman-mu itu pernah menyelamatkanku nona, kalau kamu mau protes, katakan padanya yang sudah lancang menyelamatkanku."

Sakura tercekat, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasa sebersalah ini. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan, kehilangan dan sakit hati pada kedua mata Naruto saat ini.

"Dan hari itu, lagi-lagi bajingan itu datang untuk memperkosaku. Beruntung ibuku datang menyelamatkanku. Dia bukan pembunuh, bukan. Dia melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkanku." Desis Naruto. "Selama ini kalian terus bergunjing tentangku, tentang ibuku, salah kami apa?" Teriak Naruto. "Jawab!" Teriak Naruto lagi. "Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab? Kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku? Apa salahku pada kalian? Apa?" Tanyanya lirih.

Naruto berlari pergi meninggalkan keheningan yang begitu mencekam di belakangnya. Sasuke terduduk lemah saat mengetahui kebenaran tentang Naruto, sementara murid lainnya hanya tertunduk, merasa malu akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini pada Naruto.

Air mata mengalir sangat deras dari kedua sudut mata Naruto. Dia terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Naruto segera mencari sebuah taxi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Lima belas menit kemudian dia sampai di rumah sederhananya. Naruto segera masuk, menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sebilah pisau.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandinya di lantai dua. Naruto mengalirkan air dari keran hingga bathtub-nya terisi penuh. "Maafkan Naru kaa-san, Naru tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-cita kita." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengiris nadi pada pergelangan tangannya. Mengalirkan darah segar yang mengalir begitu deras karenanya. Naruto membenamkan pergelangan tangannya yang terluka ke dalam bathtub yang terisi penuh. Air mata itu terus mengalir, perlahan Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Kesadarannya mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya kesadarannya hilang total dalam kegelapan.

**TBC**

**Ok deh, chap ini author tulis sambil dengerin lagu Bruno Mars yang 'When I Was Your Man' juga loh. Nggak tahu, untuk hari ini berapa puluh kali itu lagu author puter.**

**Siang tadi hujan terus turun, menggagalkan jadwal yang udah author susun sebelumnya. Hasilnya, seharian ini author ada di dalem kamar ngetik fict di handpone sampe jari-jari author pegel gila nggak ketulungan #Lebay**

**Ya sudah, sekian dulu untuk chap ini.**

**Jaa ne...**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, PR ke-2 akhirnya bisa selesai juga. Nggak akan banyak bicara lagi.**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 6 : A New Life**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Mito menatap sendu ketiga pusara yang ada di hadapannya. "Maafkan kaa-san yang datang terlambat." Ucapnya lirih pada pusara Kushina. "Kaa-san akan menjaga putri kalian dengan baik, dan dendam itu akan kaa-san hitung dan balas. Istirahatlah dengan tenang, kaa-san akan sering mengunjungi kalian."

Setelah itu Mito pun beranjak pergi dan segera masuk ke dalam kendaraannya. "Antarkan aku ke rumah Naru sekarang!" Perintah Mito tegas.

"Bukankah kita harus menjemput Naru-sama di sekolah?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kita masih memiliki waktu untuk menjemputnya, aku ingin melihat rumah tempat tinggal mereka dulu." Jawab Mito. Kakashi mengangguk penuh hormat, dan memerintahkan supir menuju alamat yang dia berikan.

Kendaraan yang di kendarai oleh Iruka berhenti di seberang jalan rumah Naruto. Mito membuka kaca jendela mobil dan memandang rumah kecil berlantai dua dengan cat putih yang berdiri di seberang sana. "Jadi disini kamu tinggal selama ini Kushina," katanya lirih. Beberapa saat kemudian mata Mito menangkap sebuah taxi yang berhenti di depan rumah kecil itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang turun dari dalam taxi dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa itu Naru?" Tanya Mito pada Kakashi sambil menunjuk sosok Naruto yang telah menghilang ke dalam rumah.

"Benar."

"Bukankah seharusnya dia masih berada di sekolah, kenapa dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Mito lagi.

"Seharusnya begitu, Mito-sama." Jawab kakashi. Mito menghembuskan napas dan kembali menatap rumah kecil itu.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dan memperkenalkan diri." Tukas Mito, dengan sigap Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil dan membantu wanita tua itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan perlahan Mito berjalan menuju rumah, sesampainya di depan pintu, Kakashi segera menekan bel rumah. Kakashi kembali menekan bel beberapa kali, tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Kita masuk paksa saja Kakashi, perasaanku tidak enak." Ujar Mito saat mendapati tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

Kakashi segera melaksanakan perintah Mito dan memutar knop pintu tersebut. "Pintunya tidak dikunci," tukas Kakashi sambil menatap majikannya itu.

"Cepat cari Naruto! Perasaanku bertambah buruk." Tukas Mito, sementara Kakashi segera masuk dan mencari Naruto ke segala penjuru rumah.

"Mito-sama!" Teriak Kakashi menggema ke seluruh ruangan itu. Mito berjalan agak cepat dengan bantuan Iruka menuju Kakashi di lantai dua. Tubuh Mito lemas saat dia melihat cucunya terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir menyebabkan air di dalam bathub itu berganti warna.

"Angkat dia Kakashi, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Tukas Mito mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Kakashi segera meraih tubuh mungil Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, setengah berlari dia membawa tubuh itu keluar rumah dan memasukkan-nya ke dalam mobil.

"Cepat Iruka, kita ke rumah sakit."

"Baik Mito-sama." Jawab Iruka, segera menancap gas dan dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke rumah sakit.

Naruto segera mendapatkan pertolongan sesampainya di rumah sakit. Mito akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat dokter yang menangani Naruto mengatakan cucunya itu sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis. "Cucu anda akan sadar dalam beberapa jam ke depan, anda tidak perlu khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja." Tukas dokter berkacamata tebal itu meyakinkan Mito.

"Hai, terima kasih banyak dokter."

"Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi." Jawab dokter itu dan berlalu pergi.

Mito duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto, air matanya kembali berlinang tatkala melihat cucunya yang berbaring tanpa daya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu kembali hidup layaknya gadis normal seusiamu?"

Ketukan pada pintu kamar inap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Mito. "Anda memanggil saya Mito-sama?" Tanya Kakashi setelah menutup pintu.

"Aku ada tugas penting untukmu, aku harap kamu mengerjakannya dengan baik dan rapih!"

"Apapun perintah anda Mito-sama."

"Buat surat kematian palsu atas Naruto, bicaralah pada dokter dan berikan alasan yang masuk akal. Aku ingin setiap orang yang mengenal Naruto beranggapan jika dia sudah meninggal dunia." Jelas Mito tegas.

"Tapi, apa Naru-sama tidak akan keberatan nantinya?"

"Lihat dia Kakashi!" Tunjuk Mito pada tubuh Naruto. "Dia bahkan mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, aku yakin dia akan setuju akan rencanaku. Sekarang cepat lakukan tugasmu!"

"Baik, saya segera bereskan semuanya Mito-sama." Hanya perlu satu malam bagi Kakashi untuk melaksanakan tugas sulit dari Mito. Walau sulit untuk meyakinkan dokter, pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan juga persetujuan dokter untuk membantunya. Dokter itu adalah dokter yang sama yang menangani Naruto pada saat dia mencoba bunuh diri untuk pertama kali. Dia akhirnya setuju, karena merasa jika Naruto memang memerlukan identitas baru untuk memulai hidupnya lagi.

Keesokan paginya Naruto sadar dan terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita asing yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "Siapa anda?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga Naru, syukurlah." Jawab Mito lega. "Namaku Uzumaki Mito, aku adalah nenekmu."

Naruto tercekat, untuk pertama kali dia bisa melihat neneknya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini. "Anda yang menyelamatkan saya?"

Mito menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tuhan-lah yang sudah menyelamatkanmu." Naruto terdiam, mulutnya seakan tersumbat, dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakan di hadapan neneknya ini.

"Naru!" Panggil Mito lembut. Perlahan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya hingga matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Mito.

"Mulai saat ini, Namikaze Naruto sudah meninggal. Sekarang, kamu adalah Uzumaki Naruko. Aku yang akan menjaga dan merawatmu mulai dari detik ini."

"Maksud anda apa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin memulai kehidupan yang baru. Tidakkah kamu ingin hidup layaknya gadis seusiamu? Karena itu, tanggalkan nama lamamu. Dan hiduplah sebagai Uzumaki Naruko!" Jelas Mito lembut.

Naruto menghela napas dan menutup erat matanya. "Kenapa baa-san baru datang sekarang?" Tanyanya lirih. "Kenapa baa-san tidak datang saat kaa-san masih hidup, andai saja baa-san datang lebih awal, mungkin kaa-san masih bersama kita saat ini."

"Maafkan baa-san sayang, sungguh penyesalan itu datang sangat terlambat. Ijinkan baa-san menebus semua kesalahan baa-san, biarkan baa-san hidup bersamamu, ijinkan baa-san untuk menjagamu. Kamu tahu, saat ini baa-san hanya seorang tua renta yang telah kehilangan putri kesayangan juga keluarganya. Kasihani baa-san, baa-san hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamamu." Jelas Mito setengah berbisik. Dengan susah payah Naruto bangkit, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan merengkuh Mito ke dalam pelukannya.

"Naru akan ikut baa-san, Naru janji akan jadi anak yang baik." Katanya terisak.

"Baa-san akan berusaha mencukupi semua kebutuhan-mu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir akan masa depan-mu. Kita mulai lembaran baru bersama-sama." Sahut Mito seraya membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto. Entah berapa lama mereka terhanyut, meluapkan rasa rindu juga kebutuhan untuk saling berbagi kasih sayang dan juga saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Satu hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, di sekolah Konan begitu panik saat tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto. Kemarin dia ditugaskan oleh Kabuto untuk menjadi pengawas kejuaraan, hingga dia sibuk dan tidak mengetahui jika Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Dan pagi ini saat dia mengajar, lagi-lagi Naruto absen. 'Aneh,' pikirnya karena tidak biasanya Naruto mematikan telpon genggamnya.

Dengan tergesa dia berjalan menuju kantin untuk mencari teman sekelas Naruto. Keadaan kantin begitu ramai siang ini, karena selain murid Suna, para peserta maupun pendukung kejuaraan piano pun banyak yang menghabiskan jam makan siangnya di sini.

"Karin, kamu melihat Naruto?"

"Tidak," jawab Karin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kapan terakhir kali kamu melihatnya?"

"Saat makan siang, dan itu sudah dua hari yang lalu."

'Itu adalah hari saat aku mengajaknya makan siang,' pikir Konan. "Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya." Tukas Konan seraya beranjak pergi, namun Karin menahannya. "Sensei mau kemana?" Tanya Karin.

"Ke rumah Naruto, aku takut dia sakit."

"Boleh saya ikut?" Tanya Karin agak gugup.

"Baiklah, sensei ambil mobil dulu. Kamu tunggu sensei di gerbang sekolah!"

"Hai," jawab Karin singkat.

Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Karin, mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dua hari yang lalu dia tidak menyusul pergi Naruto karena berpendapat jika gadis itu memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu masih menyisakan syok pada diri Sakura, konsentrasinya terpecah hingga akhirnya dia gagal mendapatkan nilai cukup untuk melaju ke putaran berikutnya. Dia begitu menyesal akan ucapannya dan ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Kamu mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Neji saat melihat Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mengikuti sensei itu ke rumah Naru."

"Aku ikut," tukas Sakura dan sukses mendapat tatapan dingin dari Sasuke. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf," jawab Sakura lirih dan penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan coba berbuat macam-macam Sakura. Atau kamu akan menyesal!" Jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan, sementara Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku juga ikut," kata Gaara. "Aku harus menanyakan hal pribadi pada gadis itu. Bagaimana pun semua ini berhubungan dengan keluargaku."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut," sahut Ino. "Pertandinganku satu jam lagi."

"Aku pun sama, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi kami." Kata Neji sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam. Karena dia juga sama tidak bisa ikut, karena gilirannya tampil setelah Ino.

"Hn."

Setelah itu, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, juga Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mengikuti Konan. Sakura bahkan sengaja menunda kepulangannya ke Konoha agar dapat bertemu dan meminta maaf pada Naruto secara langsung.

Konan segera memarkir mobil SUV miliknya di halaman rumah Naruto dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ditekannya bel pintu Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali dia menggedor pintu itu dengan keras dan memanggil nama Naruto. "Naru, buka pintunya! Ini sensei." Teriaknya lantang. Konan berjalan hingga perkarangan belakang rumah Naruto, tapi masih tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

Betapa terkejutnya Konan saat mendapati empat orang murid asing yang berdiri di depan pintu Naruto saat dia berjalan kembali dari perkarangan belakang. "Siapa kalian?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kami semua ingin bertemu Naruto." Jawab Sakura. Karin yang pada awalnya berdiri di belakang Konan maju ke depan dan mencoba untuk membuka knop pintu rumah Naruto, dia terkesiap kaget saat mendapati pintu rumah itu sama sekali tidak terkunci.

"Sensei." Panggilnya seraya berbalik untuk menatap Konan. "Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Konan akhirnya menyerbu masuk dan langsung mencari Naruto ke dalam rumah. Hati Konan tidak tenang saat dia tidak menemukan Naruto di dalamnya. Dengan cepat dia naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto diikuti oleh kelima murid yang lain di belakangnya.

Keadaan kamar Naruto begitu rapih, Konan membuka lemari pakaian Naruto dan mendesah lega saat melihat pakaian Naruto masih tergantung rapih disana. Ketenangan Konan terusik saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya saat melihat ternyata Karin sudah menangis di dalam kamar mandi dan menatap horor pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Oh Tuhan tidak," kata Konan saat melihat sebilah pisau tergeletak di lantai dan air bathub yang mengeluarkan bau anyir juga berwarna merah. "Tidak Naru, tidak mungkin kamu berbuat senekat itu." Katanya tak percaya.

"Mau kemana Suke?" Tanya Kiba saat melihat Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Rumah sakit, kita mencarinya disana."

Pernyataan Sasuke seakan mengembalikan pikiran tiap orang yang berada di sana. Mereka pun dengan cepat mendatangi satu persatu rumah sakit yang ada di Suna, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada pasien baru atas nama Namikaze Naruto di sana. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit ke tujuh, yang merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di Suna.

Dengan napas terengah, Konan kembali menanyakan kepada suster penjaga. "Apa ada pasien yang masuk atas nama Namikaze Naruto?"

"Anda siapa?" Tanya suster tersebut.

"Saya guru pembimbingnya."

Suster tersebut segera mengecek data pasien di dalam komputer dan kembali menatap Konan dengan pandangan simpati. "Nona Namikaze memang dibawa kesini dua hari yang lalu karena percobaan bunuh diri."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Dia sudah dibawa kembali oleh keluarganya." Jawab suster itu tenang.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Naru itu sebatang kara." Sahut Karin dengan air mata yang terus turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Begitulah, dua hari yang lalu jenasahnya dibawa pulang."

"Apa maksudmu jenasah?" Teriak Sasuke kencang.

"Nona Namikaze dibawa kesini dalam keadaan sekarat, kami sangat menyesal tidak dapat menyelamatkannya." Dan akhirnya tangis Karin pun pecah, penyesalannya membuncah keluar. Dadanya begitu sakit, penyesalan ini tidak bisa dia tebus hingga akhir hayatnya.

Konan dan Sakura terduduk lemas, sementara Sasuke terus berteriak pada suster, mengatakan jika dia sudah berdusta. "Sasuke tahan emosimu!" Tukas Kiba mencoba untuk menenangkan teman baiknya itu.

Gaara hanya berdiri mematung, dalam hati dia mengatakan jika ini hanya mimpi buruk. Beberapa suster berhenti berjalan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di meja penerangan. Samar, Gaara bisa mendengar pembicaraan dua orang suster yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Gadis cantik itu begitu malang, aku masih ingat saat pertama kali dia dibawa kesini karena mencoba bunuh diri."

"Benar aku juga ingat, dia korban pemerkosaan. Tapi pelakunya bisa bebas karena kekuasaan. Benar-benar malang," sahut suster yang lain.

"Sayang sekali kali ini nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan." Gumam suster itu dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari suster yang lain.

"Andai saja aku tidak memberikan keterangan palsu." Kata Karin lirih tapi masih mampu ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Gaara.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Gaara pada Karin. "Jadi benar, yang dia katakan tentang kesaksian palsumu?"

"Be-nar," jawab Karin terbata. "Aku memang memberikan kesaksian palsu dalam persidangan Naru."

Sasuke berbalik, berjalan ke arah Karin dan mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku terpaksa," akunya lirih.

"Jelaskan!" Tukas Gaara tajam.

"Kazekage mengancam keluargaku, dia akan membatalkan semua kerjasama dengan perusahaan tou-san jika aku memberikan kesaksian untuk membela Naruto."

Gaara terdiam, dadanya begitu sesak. Dia tidak mengira jika ayahnya akan bertindak sejauh itu untuk menyelamatkan kakak sepupunya.

"Naru menderita, dia tidak mendapat keadilan karenamu." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak merasa berdosa?" Teriak Karin. "Naru adalah sahabatku, aku menyayanginya. Setiap kali melihatnya, aku selalu teringat akan dosa yang sudah aku perbuat. Demi Tuhan, aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

Gaara yang sudah memanas, berbalik dan berlari. Dia harus menanyakan semua ini pada ayahnya, bagaimanapun dia sangat membenci ketidakadilan. Sesampainya di mansion keluarga Sabaku, Gaara segera berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan sapaan sopan dari butler maupun maid keluarganya.

"Dimana tou-san?" Tanya Gaara dingin pada seorang butler tua yang datang menyambutnya.

"Beliau ada di ruang kerja." Jawab butler itu sopan.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Gaara lekas berlari menuju ruang kerja Kazekage dan masuk tanpa ijin.

"Dimana sopan santunmu?" Tukas Kazekage tajam saat melihat putra bungsunya masuk tanpa permisi.

"Apa benar tou-san menggunakan kekuasaan tou-san untuk membela Saso-nii?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kazekage pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tou-san. Seorang gadis muda kehilangan nyawa akibat perbuatan kalian." Teriak Gaara emosi.

"Jaga bicaramu Gaara!"

"Aku tidak mungkin diam saja, melihat ketidakadilan ini!" Sahut Gaara.

"Kamu tidak perlu ikut campur akan urusanku, kamu harusnya bersyukur karena tou-san mu ini sanggup memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu. Sekarang pergilah, sekolah dengan baik. Sekali lagi tou-san ingatkan, jangan ikut campur!"

"Jadi itu benar?" Tanya Gaara lirih. "Apa alasan tou-san melakukan itu semua?"

"Demi nama baik!" teriak Kazekage marah.

"Hanya karena nama baik, seorang gadis kecil mati karenanya. Seharusnya ayah mendidik Saso-nii dengan baik, agar dia tidak menjadi seorang penjahat!"

Plakkk! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Gaara dengan keras. "Sudah tou-san bilang, jangan ikut campur!"

"Aku menyesal, aku benar-benar menyesal terlahir di keluarga ini." Tukas Gaara dingin seraya berbalik pergi meninggalkan sang Kazekage berdiri membeku di tempatnya.

Perasaan Gaara begitu hancur saat mengetahui orang yang begitu di hormatinya di dunia ini tega melakukan hal sekeji itu. Andai saja Sasori ada dihadapannya saat ini, dia pasti sudah memukul kakak sepupunya itu sampai puas. Perbuatan tou-sannya telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, merengut seseorang dari keluarganya, dan itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Gaara terus berjalan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap dan mendapati jika teman baiknya Sasuke juga sudah ada disana. Sasuke duduk tanpa mengatakan apa-pun. Pandangannya begitu kosong dan kelam.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Gaara?" Tanya Kiba yang sangat khawatir saat melihat satu lagi temannya nampak sangat kacau. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia membiarkan air dingin membasuh seluruh tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus pakaian, membiarkan air itu membawa pergi tangisnya untuk seorang gadis malang.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat setelahnya. Setelah berita kematian Naruto, Sasuke menjadi sosok yang lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Dia sangat senang mengenakan pakaian yang berwarna hitam. Jika ada yang bertanya, dia hanya menjawab singkat. "Aku sedang berduka." Teman-temannya sudah lama menyerah mencarikannya gadis pengganti sosok Naruto karena hal itu tidak pernah berhasil. Sasuke lebih memfokuskan diri untuk keberhasilan band-nya dan tidak pernah tertarik akan urusan percintaan.

Sementara itu, Naruto selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang melimpah dari Mito. Dia dididik untuk menjadi dan bersikap layaknya seorang Uzumaki. Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya di rumah. Dengan bantuan guru-guru terbaik, dia berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan berhasil diterima di salah satu Universitas ternama di New York. Awalnya Mito enggan untuk melepasnya pergi, tapi akhirnya dia luluh juga melihat ketekunan Naruto yang berjuang agar bisa masuk ke Universitas tersebut.

Tahun demi tahun, Mito terus menyusun rencana agar dapat membalas keluarga Sabaku. Dan rencana awalnya dimulai dengan cara menghancurkan sedikit demi sedikit perusahaan besar milik Kazekage. Kakashi dengan setia membantu dan menjalankan setiap tugas yang diembankan Mito padanya. Iruka bertugas untuk menjaga Naruto. Selama ini dia selalu berada disisi Naruto dan tidak pernah beranjak darinya.

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru mengadu nasib di bidang tarik suara dan sukses membuat mereka begitu terkenal dengan band-nya. Sakura, Ino, Karin dan Hinata yang belakangan ikut bergabung membentuk group vokal sebagai idol baru. Sementara Gaara lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang detektif, bekerja di kepolisian Konoha yang tentu saja mendapat tentangan keras dari Kazekage namun itu sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

Lain lagi dengan Naruto, setelah delapan tahun pergi dari sisi Mito dan berhasil dengan rumah mode-nya di New York akhirnya dia pun kembali ke Jepang untuk membuka cabang rumah mode di Konoha.

Rambut pirang sebahunya tertiup oleh sepoi angin yang begitu menyejukkan. Naruto menatap nanar pusara Tou-san dan Nii-sannya. 'Andai saja aku meninggal bersama kalian pada saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan kesepian seperti sekarang.' Lalu matanya beralih pada pusara Kushina. "Benarkan Kaa-san, jika kita ikut meninggal bersama Tou-san dan Nii-san, maka hal buruk tidak akan terjadi pada kita. Dan Kaa-san tidak perlu mengorbankan semuanya demi diriku." Gumamnya lirih.

Langit yang seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan Naruto, mulai menurunkan hujan. Air hujan turun membasahi bumi. Membasahi setiap insan yang tak berlindung untuk menghindarinya. Naruto menatap langit, dan tersenyum pahit. Dirinya sangat menyukai hujan, saat hujan turun dia bisa bebas menangis. Saat hujan turun, dia tidak perlu malu untuk menangis, karena hujan akan membawa pergi tiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya. Dia menangis untuk mengatakan jika dia sangat rindu keluarganya, menangis untuk bertanya mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Menangis untuk bertanya kapan dia kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya dan bergumam lirih. "Kalian jangan mengkhawatirkan-ku, saat ini aku memiliki baa-san yang selalu ada untuk-ku. Aku akan hidup dengan baik, hingga nanti akhirnya aku bisa kembali bersama kalian."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pusara Kushina. "Maafkan aku kaa-san, aku lebih memilih menjadi designer daripada menjadi pianis seperti cita-cita kita dulu. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru, dan aku yakin kaa-san pasti mengerti."

Angin bertiup menerpa setiap insan yang menghalangi jalannya. Takdir akan segera datang untuk kembali mempertemukan insan yang telah lama terpisah, dan benang merah akan mengikat kembali dengan kuat dua insan yang dulu dipisahkan oleh sang takdir.

**TBC**

**Minat untuk memberikan komen?**

**Jaa ne...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huwaaaahhhh, akhirnya bisa update chap ke-7 juga. Maaf yah update-nya kelamaan TT-TT**

**Thank you untuk semua viewers and yang udah nyempetin buat review, arigatou nee (:**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 7 : We Meet Again**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Ada yang berbeda di dalam ruang kantor Kazekage siang ini, sang Kazegake yang biasanya terlihat begitu angkuh dan tenang nampak begitu kesal dan marah. Beberapa barang pecah menjadi korban pelampiasan amarahnya siang ini. "Sial!" Katanya untuk kesekian kali, digebraknya meja kerja jati yang mengkilat itu dengan keras. Kankuro sang asisten hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Kankuro yang sejatinya merupakan anak angkat dari sang Kazekage tak mampu berkata saat ini. Kemarahan ayah angkatnya itu terlihat begitu jelas. Perusahaan mereka lagi-lagi kalah bersaing dengan perusahaan Uzumaki dalam tender pembangunan Hotel milik Uchiha Corp.

"Wanita tua itu benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!" teriak Kazekage geram. "Sudah berapa kali mereka mengalahkan kita dalam persaingan tender?" Tanyanya pada Kankuro yang berdiri diam membatu. "Jawab Kuro! Berapa banyak?"

Kankuro menelan ludah beberapa kali, takut jika jawabannya nanti akan menambah amarah sang Kazekage bertambah parah. "Le-lebih dari se-sepuluh." Jawabnya lirih, dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk dalam.

"Arghhhhh!" Lagi-lagi Kazekage berteriak frustasi. "Jika terus seperti ini kita bisa bangkrut!" Katanya seraya menghempaskan diri pada kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. "Aku harus memikirkan cara agar nenek tua itu berada di bawah kekuasaan-ku." Kazekage melirik tajam pada Kankuro dan berkata dengan nada agak tinggi. "Panggil pulang Sasori! Aku memerlukan bantuan kakak sepupu-mu itu Kuro."

Kankuro membungkuk dalam untuk memberi hormat, tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan segera menjalankan titah sang Kazekage. Kankuro sebenarnya putra dari adik Kazekage yang telah meninggal dunia. Dikarenakan kedua orang tua Kankuro meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, makan Kazekagelah yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya juga menjaga Temari yang merupakan adik dari Kankuro. Mereka pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah Kazekage saat Kankuro berumur sepuluh tahun, sementara Temari berumur delapan tahun saat itu.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Kankuro tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bekerja di bawah Kazekage. Tidak terasa sudah hampir lima tahun dia bekerja bersamanya. Terkadang dia ingin pergi, namun dia terikat oleh hutang budi pada sang Kazekage yang telah merawatnya hampir selama tujuh belas tahun.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Mito bertemu dengan Fugaku untuk menandatangani proposal kerja sama mereka. "Senang bisa kembali bekerja sama dengan perusahaan-mu Fugaku." Kata Mito dengan suara halus nan berwibawa.

"Justru kami yang sangat senang dapat bekerja sama dengan anda Mito-sama." Jawab Fugaku penuh hormat. Tak dapat dielakkan lagi, di dunia bisnis nama Uzumaki Mito begitu dihargai dan dikagumi. Wibawanya dan juga sikapnya yang tegas menjadi contoh bagi para pembisnis yang lain. Mito yang saat ini sudah hampir berumur enam puluh lima tahun menjadi panutan bagi para pebisnis lain, dirinya lebih di hormati dan disegani walaupun sebenarnya Uchiha Corp memiliki kekayaan yang jauh di atas Uzumaki Corp.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini anda makan malam bersama kami? Istri saya pasti sangat senang jika anda dapat makan malam bersama kami." Tawar Fugaku sopan. Mito tersenyum dan menatap Fugaku. "Mungkin lain kali Fugaku, hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan cucu perempuan-ku."

"Cucu perempuan?" Tanya Fugaku heran, selama ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui jika Mito memiliki seorang cucu. Dunia luar hanya tahu jika putri tunggal Mito sudah lama meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, dan dunia tidak pernah tahu jika Mito memiliki seorang cucu.

"Benar," jawab Mito. "Cucuku baru saja pulang beberapa hari yang lalu." Katanya lembut. "Jika tawaranmu masih berlaku, mungkin aku dapat membawa serta cucu perempuanku untuk makan malam di kediaman kalian minggu malam nanti."

"Tentu saja Mito-sama, tawaran saya berlaku sampai kapanpun." Jawab Fugaku senang. "Kami akan menunggu kedatangan anda, juga cucu anda." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mito tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Sampaikan salamku untuk istrimu!" Katanya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduk, menjabat tangan Fugaku dan akhirnya keluar dari ruang meeting Uchiha Corp dengan penuh wibawa. Kakashi langsung bergabung untuk berjalan di belakangnya. Semua orang yang berada di ruang meeting itu berdecak kagum melihat sosok Mito yang berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, seakan-akan dunia tunduk di bawah kakinya.

"Tou-san, mengapa tou-san lebih memilih Uzumaki Corp dibanding dengan Sabaku Corp?" Tanya Itachi saat mereka berdua sudah kembali duduk dengan nyaman di dalam ruang kerja milik Fugaku. Fugaku menyimpan dokumen yang sudah dia tandatangani ke dalam brankas yang terletak di bawah meja kerjanya. "Bukankah Sabaku Corp menawarkan harga yang lebih murah dibandingkan Uzumaki Corp?" Lanjut Itachi saat Fugaku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Ada beberapa alasan putraku," jawab Fugaku tenang. "Design Hotel yang diajukan oleh Uzumaki Corp sangat sesuai dengan ciri khas perusahaan kita." Katanya seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Bukankah design dari Sabaku Corp juga mirip dengan Uzumaki Corp tou-san?"

"Benar, serupa tapi tidak sama." Kata Fugaku. "Tou-san akui design dari Sabaku Corp memang sangat mengesankan, justru itu yang membuat aneh." Itachi hanya bisa mengerut bingung akan jawaban dari Fugaku. "Maksud tou-san?"

"Dengan design seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin harga yang mereka tawarkan bisa jauh di bawah Uzumaki Corp?" Fugaku tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah putra sulungnya yang semakin bingung. "Jangan tertipu dengan harga murah Tachi!" Tegur Fugaku. "Teliti, pelajari dan lihat ke depannya. Jangan tergoda oleh hal indah, namun menyimpan racun di dalamnya." Fugaku berdiri dan menepuk bahu Itachi pelan. "Kamu masih harus banyak belajar, renungkan apa yang tou-san katakan tadi! Ayo kita pulang!"

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan segera mengikuti langkah Fugaku keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan sepertinya malam ini Itachi harus berpikir keras untuk mengartikan arti dari penjelasan Fugaku tadi.

Dalam sebuah mini van, Sasuke hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela mobil, berpura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan Kiba yang sejak keluar dari studio latihan mereka tidak henti-hentinya bicara. Shikamaru sudah tertidur sengan pulas seakan tidak terganggu akan suara Kiba yang begitu berisik. Sementara Neji menenggelamkan diri pada sebuah buku yang selalu dia bawa untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

Sementara itu Naruto, dia segera kembali ke rumah setelah berada cukup lama di makam keluarganya. Langit yang beberapa saat lalu sempat cerah kini mulai digantungi oleh awan gelap. Naruto kembali menatap langit penuh minat. 'Hujan turunlah!' Mohonnya dalam hati. Dia sengaja turun di halte bus yang masih berjarak cukup jauh dari kediamannya, dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan berjalan kaki.

Beberapa pejalan kaki melirik ke arah Naruto dengan berbagai macam emosi, ada yang berdecak kagum, tertarik juga beberapa wanita merasa iri melihat sosok Naruto yang terlihat begitu memesona dengan dress hitam di atas lutut yang dipadankan dengan sepatu bot kulit hitam ber-hak tinggi membungkus kaki jenjangnya begitu sempurna. Dia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari akan perubahan suasana di sekitarnya.

Sasuke menatap langit yang semakin menghitam. Kenangan itu kembali muncul di pikirannya. 'Naruto...' Katanya dalam hati seraya menatap langit. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju studio TV, untuk menjadi bintang tamu dalam sebuah talk show.

Tetes air hujan mulai membasahi bumi, para pejalan kaki mulai menyingkir untuk menghindari, beberapa yang lain mengeluarkan payung untuk melindungi diri, ada juga yang berlari menyelamatkan diri mereka dari air hujan yang turun semakin deras. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia malah tersenyum, menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, menutup kedua matanya dan merentangkan tangan lebar seakan ingin meraup semua air hujan itu. Dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang semakin basah kuyup.

Sasuke kembali melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela saat mini van yang ditumpanginya berhenti karena lampu merah. "Kenapa harus turun hujan?" Desis Asuma dibalik kemudinya, dengan cuaca seperti ini membuatnya harus lebih hati-hati dalam mengendarai kendaraannya. Dia sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat saat hujan, karena jalanan menjadi lebih licin, sementara dia harus membawa para idol asuhannya ini kurang dari satu jam lagi.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Sasuke saat dia menangkap sosok seperti Naruto berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan dengan merentangkan kedua tangan dan kepala yang menengadah menatap langit. 'Sepertinya aku begitu merindukanmu Dobe, sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi.' Katanya dalam hati. Sasuke mendecak saat beberapa wanita berjalan melewati sosok Naruto, dia kesal karena biasanya sosok itu akan menghilang beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan duduk dengan tegak, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat saat matanya masih dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap tak jauh dari mini van-nya. "Dobe?" Panggilnya lirih, Sasuke begitu kalut saat mendapati sosok Naruto mulai berbalik pergi. "Tunggu!" Teriaknya keras mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di dalam mini van itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari mengejar sosok Naruto yang sudah menjauh pergi, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan Asuma yang memanggilnya keras serta guyuran hujan yang mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Para pejalan kaki yang mulai mengenalinya terpekik saat melihatnya. Beberapa wanita muda berteriak histeris dan mulai berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke. Tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang mulai mengambil photonya, Sasuke semakin panik saat kehilangan jejak Naruto. Dia terus berlari tanpa menyadari jika para fans-nya ikut berlari untuk mengejarnya.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya yang lepek karena terkena air hujan dengan keras dan mulai frustasi. "Dobe," bisiknya lirih. Napasnya semakin memburu, dia terus berlari mencari sosok Naruto. Sasuke berhenti tepat di bibir jalan dan berteriak keras, suaranya teredam oleh suara hujan yang turun semakin deras sore itu. Sasuke tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang menariknya kembali masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Suke? Berlari di tengah hujan, lihat ke belakangmu!" Omel Asuma saat dia kembali membawa kendaraannya, menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kejaran fans yang semakin bertambah banyak di belakangnya. Asuma membawa kendaraannya kembali untuk menembus jalanan kota Konoha. Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya terpejam begitu erat sementara kedua tangannya dia pakai untuk menangkup kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji yang begitu heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini yang begitu tidak lazim. Kiba yang melihat ini hanya bisa diam, sementara Shikamaru menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Suke?" Panggil Neji lagi yang mulai khawatir saat Sasuke diam membatu tanpa berkata apa-pun.

"Aku melihatnya." Jawab Sasuke setengah berbisik, namun masih mampu di dengar oleh keempat pria lain yang berada di mini van itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Neji bingung.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh untuk duduk bersandar, tatapannya begitu kosong, air hujan menetes jatuh dari helai rambut ravennya. Kiba menyodorkan sehelai handuk dan diterima Sasuke penuh terima kasih. "Kamu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku Suke, siapa yang kamu lihat?"

"Naruto." Jawab Sasuke getir.

Asuma yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini hanya bisa mendengarkan dan kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir. Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba menghela napas berat dan menatap Sasuke prihatin. "Suke, dia sudah meninggal-"

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Neji tajam. "Tapi itu dia, aku yakin."

"Mungkin hanya mirip," sahut Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke beberapa kali. "Atau mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja Suke." Timpal Kiba yang kemudian menyesali ucapannya saat mendapat tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk dari Sasuke. "Gomen Suke," kata Kiba takut.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, kamu benar Kiba. Itu hanya halusinasiku saja, bagaimanapun dia sudah pergi."

Keempat pria itu bisa menangkap nada sedih pada suara Sasuke. Khusus untuk Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba, mereka sudah mengetahui jika Naruto adalah sosok yang menjadi sumber kesedihan, keputusasaan dan penyesalan bagi Sasuke selama ini. Beberapa kali mereka mencoba untuk mengenalkan wanita cantik kepada Sasuke, namun Sasuke selalu menampiknya dengan dingin, hingga akhirnya mereka membiarkan Sasuke sendiri, berharap sang waktu mampu untuk mengobati luka hati Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, hanya ada keheningan yang menggantung selama perjalanan mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang buka suara untuk mengenyahkan kesunyian yang terasa sedikit mencekik diantara mereka. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke menenangkan diri.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Uzumaki, kepulangan Naruto yang dalam keadaan basah kuyup disambut dengan omelan panjang dari Iruka yang terlalu mencemaskan keadaannya. "Kenapa Ruko-sama tidak memanggilku untuk menjemput?" Tanya Iruka kesal. "Kenapa tidak berteduh dulu? Bagaimana kalau anda sakit?" Tanyanya lagi yang sukses membuat Naruto berbalik badan dan menatapnya intens.

"Karena aku ingin jalan-jalan, aku tidak berteduh karena aku suka hujan, kalau aku sakit, kan ada Iruka-san yang akan menjagaku." Jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar, sementara Iruka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban dari nona-nya ini. "Baa-san sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Iruka sopan.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku membersihkan diri dulu saja. Aku akan turun saat jam makan malam." Tukas Naruto yang segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan berendam di dalam air hangat untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang mulai menyergap sekujur tubuhnya.

Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagum mereka pada Sasuke yang saat ini sudah bisa kembali bersikap biasa, seakan tidak ada sesuatu hal pun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sasuke mampu fokus akan setiap pertanyaan yang sesekali ditanyakan pembawa acara itu kepadanya. Jeritan para fans menggema di studio itu tiap kali dia menjawab. Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat, berharap jika waktu cepat berlalu dan dia bisa kembali ke apartemen-nya untuk beristirahat.

Talk show itu ditutup dengan lagu yang dibawakan oleh para personil Black Knight, Sasuke membawakan lagu sedih itu penuh penghayatan. Dirinya terhanyut pada tiap suku kata yang merupakan lirik dari lagu yang dibawakannya. Lagu itu benar-benar menyampaikan perasaannya saat ini, perasaan rindu, kehilangan, cinta dan harapan yang terlalu sulit untuk menjadi nyata. Beberapa penonton menitikan air mata mendengar lagu ini, dan akhirnya riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi para personil band ini untuk pergi menghilang dari panggung show.

"Cukup Suke!" Tegur Neji keras, saat mendapati Sasuke mulai meminta bartender untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan vodca dingin. "Kamu sudah mabuk," Neji memberikan tanda untuk bartender itu agar menjauh, hingga Sasuke melakukan protes dengan cara mengetukkan gelas kosongnya pada meja bar. "Ayo kita pulang!" Kata Neji seraya menopang tubuh Sasuke dengan susah payah.

Sasuke bersikeras untuk diantar ke klub malam Akatsuki setelah talk show itu selesai. Neji yang sangat khawatir akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemaninya, sementara Neji dan Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk pulang dan istirahat, bagaimanapun besok jadwal mereka lebih padat dari hari ini, dan hal itu membutuhkan tenaga dan kondisi fit untuk melaluinya.

Dengan susah payah Neji membawa Sasuke pulang ke apartemen milik Sasuke. Beruntung mereka bisa mendapatkan taxi dengan cepat saat itu. Hari ini tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang membawa kendaraan pribadi, karena sudah satu minggu mereka berempat selalu diantar oleh Asuma dengan mini van-nya, lebih praktis katanya, dan sepertinya Neji harus melancarkan protes untuk kebijakan Asuma itu.

Neji meraih pigura photo yang ada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Sasuke dan menatap sosok yang ada di dalam photo itu sendu. "Jika saat itu Sasuke bisa menemukanmu tepat waktu, mungkin saat ini kamu bisa berada di sisi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak akan terus menerus hidup dalam rasa bersalah." Gumam Neji lirih, pada photo Naruto yang Neji sendiri tidak tahu kapan Sasuke mengambil photo Naruto. Di dalam photo itu, terlihat Naruto yang masih mengenakan baju seragam SMP-nya duduk di balik piano, dan sepertinya begitu khidmat memainkan alat musik itu hingga tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mengambil photo dirinya secara diam-diam.

Perlahan Neji meletakkan kembali pigura photo itu ke tempatnya, mematikan lampu kamar Sasuke dan segera keluar dari apartemen itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. "Semoga tidak sulit mencari taxi," doanya lirih.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun dengan rasa nyeri yang begitu menyiksa di kepalanya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah dan terus berdenyut tanpa ampun. "Sial!" Umpatnya kasar, dengan berat dia langkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan dengan cepat mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin, berharap rasa sakit itu bisa sedikit hilang. Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke segera bersiap dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi, dan beberapa sandwich tomat untuk mengganjal perutnya pagi ini yang terasa begitu lapar, karena kemarin malam dia sama sekali tidak sempat untuk makan.

Sasuke menatap layar telpon genggamnya datar, saat telpon itu bergetar menandakan ada email masuk. Email itu berasal dari Asuma yang mengatakan jika latihan akan dimulai tepat pukul delapan pagi, dan hari ini Sasuke harus pergi ke studio dengan kendaraan-nya sendiri. Dia dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya, diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dengan segera dia menyambar kunci mobilnya dari atas meja console dan bergegas pergi menuju studio tempat mereka biasa berlatih selama ini.

Naruto kembali tersenyum manis pada Mito yang saat ini masih melancarkan rayuannya agar cucu semata wayangnya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk hidup terpisah darinya dengan membeli sebuah apartemen untuknya tinggal. "Tidak perlu khawatir baa-san, Ruko pasti baik-baik saja." Jawabnya untuk kesekian kali, saat mereka berdua tengah menyantap sarapan pagi ini.

"Tetap saja baa-san khawatir, selain itu rumah ini akan kembali sepi jika kamu pergi."

"Aku akan sering menginap, aku janji."

"Baiklah," jawab Mito akhirnya menyerah kalah. "Tapi ingat, kamu harus sering menginap!"

Naruto berdiri dan memeluk Mito dari belakang, di kecupnya kedua pipi Mito penuh kasih sayang. "Arigatou baa-san."

"Hm, tapi ada syarat yang lain." Tukas Mito lembut.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto lirih, sementara kedua tangannya masih memeluk Mito erat.

"Minggu malam nanti temani baa-san untuk makan malam di luar!"

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto semangat sementara Mito mengangguk kecil. "Ok, malam Minggu nanti Ruko akan temani baa-san makan malam diluar." Katanya manja.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dulu, hari ini kamu mau keluar?"

"Rencana-nya hari ini Ruko akan mencari apartemen lagi."

"Masih belum dapat yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Naruto singkat, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika akan sesulit ini untuk mencari apartemen yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Naruto tidak suka apartemen mewah, yang dia inginkan hanya sebuah apartemen bergaya minimalis, memiliki satu kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi di dalamnya, sebuah dapur yang hanya di pisahkan oleh sekat untuk ruang makan, juga ruangan luas yang akan dia gunakan sebagai ruang tamu, merangkap ruang keluarga, juga tempat meja kerja serta rak gantung untuk menyimpan hasil karya-nya. Tidak lupa juga sebuah pojok untuk meletakkan sebuah baby piano hitam.

"Mau baa-san bantu cari?" Tawar Mito hingga Naruto berbinar menatapnya. "Tentu saja," jawab Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah, baa-san akan bantu cari."

"Arigatou baa-san." Sahutnya Naruto lembut.

Hari sudah siang saat para personil Black Knight menyudahi latihannya. Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan kemejanya yang terasa begitu lengket menempel pada tubuhnya. "Panas sekali," keluhnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

"Ini," Shikamaru menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin yang diterima penuh rasa terima kasih oleh Kiba. "Arigatou."

"Kamu mau Suke?" Tawar Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke hanya duduk dan memetik senar gitar-nya asal. "Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Mana Neji?" Tanya Sasuke saat tidak mendapati Neji di dalam ruang latihan mereka.

"Dia keluar bersama Asuma-san untuk membeli makan siang." Jawab Shikamaru, sementara Kiba meletakkan pipi kiri-nya di lantai untuk mendapatkan rasa dingin yang menguar dari lantai porselen itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Kiba?"

"Lantai ini membuatku nyaman Shika," jawab Kiba tanpa mengangkat pipinya dari atas lantai. "Aku rasa Ac ruangan ini rusak," keluh Kiba.

"Bukan rusak, tapi musim panas tahun ini memang lebih panas dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Timpal Shikamaru yang sudah mulai mencari tempat nyaman untuk tidur. "Tolong bangunkan aku saat makan siang kita tiba."

"Hn."

Kiba bangkit untuk duduk bersila, di teguknya minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya hingga tetes terakhir. Dengan tangkas dia melempar kaleng kosong itu dan mendarat mulus di keranjang sampah yang terletak di pojok ruangan. "Suke, kamu masih terganggu dengan kejadian kemarin sore?"

Jari-jari Sasuke yang sedang memetik senar gitar berhenti seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. "Maaf," kata Kiba. "Aku hanya khawatir, ini sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Suke. Kita semua tumbuh dewasa, dan kurasa sebaiknya kamu mulai lembaran baru."

"Aku tahu Kiba," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi, kenyataannya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Lanjutnya dengan nada tanpa emosi. "Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi hati kecil-ku mengatakan jika Naru masih hidup, sehat, dan bahagia, walau entah dimana."

Kiba hanya bisa menatap Sasuke prihatin, jarang sekali bisa memancing Sasuke untuk bicara, terlebih mengenai Naruto. Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua tangannya yang kini saling bertaut. "Kamu pasti dapat kebahagiaan itu Suke, aku yakin." Katanya lirih, yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Neji dan Asuma masuk membawa dua buah kantong yang penuh berisi makan siang mereka. Kiba berdiri untuk membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur lelap, sementara Neji dan Asuma mengeluarkan semua makanan serta minuman yang mereka beli untuk makan siang di atas meja.

"Ayo cepat isi perut kalian!" Tukas Asuma. "Dua jam lagi kalian harus ada di lokasi syuting untuk iklan terbaru." Lanjutnya mengingatkan, keempat anak didiknya hanya bisa menatapnya intens tanpa kata. "Apa?" Tanya Asuma yang merasa di pojokkan oleh tatapan mata keempatnya. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku untuk jadwal padat kalian, syukuri saja. Kalian tahu, artis lain begitu sulit untuk bisa berada di tangga yang sama seperti kalian. Jadi jangan banyak mengeluh!"

"Kenapa Suke?" Tanya Neji saat melihat Sasuke menekuk wajahnya dalam. "Kaa-san memintaku pulang minggu malam nanti." Jawab Sasuke yang kemudian meletakkan kembali telpon genggamnya di atas meja. "Asuma-san, apa mungkin jika jadwal minggu malam nanti di reschedule?"

"Maaf Suke, kali ini sepertinya tidak mungkin." Jawab Asuma. "Kita sudah merubah jadwal wawancara sebanyak tiga kali."

"Hn, ok." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa perlu aku bicara dengan Mikoto-san?" Tanya Asuma lagi.

"Tidak perlu, nanti aku akan menjelaskan tentang ini pada kaa-san. Aku yakin dia bisa mengerti."

Tepat pukul tujuh di minggu malam, Naruto dan Mito sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha. Mito yang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan aksen bunga kanzashi dan sakura pada obi putihnya nampak begitu anggun dan berkelas. Sementara Naruto, dia mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan, berleher V warna royal blue, lengkap dengan high heel dengan warna senada. Sebuah kalung dari platina berbandul berlian, gelang platina pipih dan anting berlian kecil melengkapi penampilannya malam ini. Rambut sebahunya dia bentuk sanggul tidak rapih di tengkuk, riasan tipis pada wajahnya membuatnya nampak begitu memesona.

Kedatangan keduanya langsung disambut oleh Fugaku, Mikoto juga Itachi. Ketiganya sudah biasa melihat Mito, namun mata ketiganya tidak dapat beralih dari gadis cantik yang berdiri tepat di samping kiri Mito. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum membalas tatapan ketiganya. Naruto melirik ke arah Itachi, melihat sosok Itachi, entah kenapa menimbulkan ingatannya akan seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah ada dalam kehidupannya. 'Mirip sekali dengan Teme.' Pikir Naruto.

Fugaku dengan sopan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk. Keluarga ini menyenangkan, pikir Naruto. Fugaku sang kepala keluarga walau terlihat dingin, namun pada kenyataannya begitu ramah dan nyaman untuk diajak bicara. Sama seperti Mito dan Naruto, keluarga Uchiha begitu menyukai musik hingga mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengarahkan topik pembicaraan. Mereka begitu larut dalam pembicaraan hangat dan ringan selama makan malam berlangsung.

Selesai makan malam, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Mito beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk membahas beberapa hal mengenai proyek dan bisnis. Sementara Itachi membawa Naruto berkeliling untuk melihat koleksi lukisan keluarga Uchiha yang tergantung dengan apik di sepanjang koridor sayap utara kediaman mereka. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap penjelasan dari Itachi tentang lukisan yang ada di sana, hingga akhirnya mata Naruto bersibobrok dengan sebuah lukisan yang merupakan lukisan keluarga Uchiha.

Napas Naruto seakan tercekat saat mengenali dengan samar salah satu pemuda yang terlukis di sana. Seorang pemuda berambut raven, bermata onyx seperti Itachi dengan garis wajah yang sangat dingin dan terasa angkuh. "Itachi-san, siapa dia?" Tany Naruto seraya menunjuk. Itachi mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dan tersenyum. "Itu Sasuke, adik-ku. Hari ini dia tidak bisa pulang karena ada pekerjaan. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkan kalian." Jawab Itachi yang masih menatap lurus pada lukisan keluarganya, yang terdiri dari Fugaku, Mikoto, dirinya dan Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya dan kembali bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Naruko berapa usiamu saat ini?"

"Hampir dua puluh lima tahun," jawab Naruto. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi.

"Kalian seumuran rupanya," jawab Itachi dengan senyum penuh arti. "Naruko, kapan rumah mode-mu dibuka?"

"Paling cepat tiga bulan lagi," jawab Naruto tidak yakin. "Masih banyak yang harus disiapkan, lagipula Ruko masih belum dapat model yang akan membawakan hasil karya Ruko untuk launching nanti. Masih belum ada yang cocok."

Mata Itachi langsung berbinar saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kamu perlu model pria atau wanita?"

"Keduanya," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Mau nii-san bantu cari?" Tawar Itachi. "Nii-san bisa mencarikan model sekaligus artis yang saat ini sedang populer. Mereka pasti cocok untuk jadi model-mu nanti. Bagaimana, tertarik?"

"Sepertinya layak dicoba, arigatou Itachi-san."

"Panggil aku nii-san, ok!"

"Hai, arigatou nii-san."

Itachi kembali tersenyum menatap sosok Naruto. 'Gadis ini harus menjadi adik iparku. Aku yakin, dia gadis yang tepat untuk Sasuke.' Gumamnya dalam hati. Mereka terhanyut pada pikirannya masing-masing setelahnya, dengan tatapan pada objek yang sama, yaitu lukisan sosok Sasuke.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua puluh dua saat Mito dan Naruto pulang. Mikoto meminta Naruto untuk berjanji akan datang berkunjung menemuinya lain kali. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi baru masuk ke dalam rumah saat kendaraan yang membawa Mito dan Naruto keluar dari gerbang kediaman Uchiha. "Anata, akhirnya aku menemukan calon menantu kita." Kata Mikoto lirih.

"Maksudmu untuk Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja untuk Sasuke," jawab Mikoto tenang.

"Bagaimana jika Itachi juga tertarik pada Naruko?"

"Tidak mungkin tou-san, karena aku sudah memiliki Deidara di hatiku." Potong Itachi, yang sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya itu berbalik menatapnya. "Apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang tua!" Tegur Mikoto.

"Bukan salahku, tou-san dan kaa-san yang salah. Berbicara seakan-akan tidak ada aku di dekat kalian." Sahut Itachi. "Oyasuminasai," lanjutnya saat kedua orang tuanya itu tidak memberinya tanggapan.

"Oyasuminasai," jawab Fugaku dan Mikoto bersamaan. Itachi langsung melesat ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto kembali ke kamar pribadi mereka.

Beberapa minggu berlangsung dengan cepat setelahnya, saat ini Sasuke begitu kesal oleh ulah Sakura dan Karin yang sedari awal terus saja berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke ingin sekali mencekik Asuma karena dia menyetujui permintaan Kurenai untuk menggabungkan latihan. Kiba tentu saja menerima dengan senang hati, karena dengan itu dia bisa bebas untuk berdekatan dengan Hinata sepanjang hari. Sementara Neji dan Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya acuh.

"Hinata, mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Ino, saat sesi latihan usai. Hinata mendongak dan menatap Ino. "A-aku pulang bersama Neji-nii, a-arigatou Ino." Jawab Hinata sopan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai besok."

"Jaa matta a-ashita Ino."

Di pojok ruangan, Sakura dan Karin terus berebut untuk diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah mulai jengah akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Sakura dan Karin membeku saat melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke yang terasa menusuk, hingga akhirnya keduanya pun pamit untuk pulang, diantar oleh Kurenai.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru saat melihat keduanya pergi. "Kalau begitu aku juga pulang, jaa." Katanya berlalu pergi, sementara Kiba mengekor di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang telpon Hinata, sepertinya kamu senang sekali."

"Neji-nii i-ngat temanku yang be-bernama Naruko?"

Kening Neji berkerut, mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Bukankah dia teman-mu saat di New York." Jawab Neji.

"Benar," Hinata mengangguk. "Di-dia sudah pulang be-berapa mingggu yang lalu dan rencananya hari i-ini aku a-akan berkunjung ke apartemen-nya."

"Seperti apa orangnya? Selama ini aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja."

"Se-bentar, rasanya aku menyimpan fo-foto Ruko-chan." Hinata membuka menu gallery pada telpon genggamnya dan mulai mencari foto Naruto di dalamnya. "Ah, i-ni dia." Katanya seraya memberikan telpon genggamnya pada Neji. Wajah Neji berubah pucat seketika saat melihat sosok yang dikatakan Hinata bernama Naruko. "Dia ca-cantik kan!"

Neji sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia terlalu syok untuk bicara. Matanya membulat sempurna, nada suaranya aneh saat bibirnya memanggil nama Sasuke. "Su-ke lihat ini!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Cepat Suke!" Kata Neji tak sabar, Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dan duduk di samping Neji. Tangan Sasuke meraih telpon genggam milik Hinata yang disodorkan Neji padanya. Keadaan Sasuke saat ini sama dengan keadaan Neji beberapa saat yang lalu. Hinata hanya bisa menatap keduanya heran, karena tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto?" Kata Sasuke kemudian seraya menatap lekat foto yang ada di layar ponsel Hinata. Dalam foto itu nampak Naruto yang masih berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera. Rambut pirangnya yang masih panjang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda, Naruto mengenakan celana jeans biru pucat dengan kaos putih yang memeluk tubuhnya ketat. Dia duduk sila di bawah rindangnya pohon willow dengan sebuah buku sketsa di atas pangkuannya.

"Na-manya Naruko, bu-bukan Naruto." Timpal Hinata mengoreksi.

"Kamu mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Te-tentu, kami per-nah kuliah di u-niversitas yang sa-sama di New York, hanya be-berbeda jurusan." Jelas Hinata.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Di Ko-noha."

"Bisa kamu membawaku ke sana?" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. "A-ku memang ma-u ke a-aparte-mennya hari ini."

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu."

"T-tapi untuk a-apa?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Nii-san akan jelaskan nanti, sekarang bawa kami bersamamu. Ada yang harus kami pastikan tentang ini." Sahut Neji tenang.

"B-baik kalau b-begitu."

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Naruto, Neji menjelaskan tentang kemungkinan jika Naruko yang dikenal oleh Hinata adalah orang yang sama dengan yang dikenal oleh Sasuke. "T-tapi itu ti-dak mung-kin, Na-ruko bukan tipe tertu-tup se-seperti nii-san ka-takan. Dia sa-sangat periang."

"Apa dia memiliki saudari kembar?"

"Ra-rasanya i-itu juga ti-tidak mungkin."

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya, aku harus bicara langsung dengannya." Tukas Sasuke memotong pembicaraan keduanya, baik Hinata maupun Neji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti ketiganya selama sisa perjalanan menuju apartemen Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke secepat ini. Dia begitu kaget, saat membuka pintu bukan hanya Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, melainkan juga Sasuke dan seorang laki-laki yang Naruto ingat adalah teman dari Sasuke. Hinata mengenalkan laki-laki itu padanya, dia bernama Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

Beruntung, Naruto sanggup untuk bersikap biasa saat melihat Sasuke dan Neji. Dia memeluk erat Hinata yang memang sudah lama di rindukannya. "Ma-maaf a-aku tidak memberita-hu a-akan datang ber-sama te-teman."

"Tidak masalah, ayo masuk. Maaf masih berantakan, aku baru pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu." Jelas Naruto, membuka lebar pintu apartemennya dan membiarkan ketiga tamunya itu masuk ke dalam. Hinata, Neji dan Sasuke membuka sepatu mereka dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah tersedia. Naruto membimbing mereka ke ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan minuman dingin untuk kalian." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum hangat, meninggalkan ketiganya di ruang tamu. Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto mencoba untuk mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pertemuan kembali dengan Sasuke menjadi sesulit ini, seakan-akan kenangan lama yang ingin dikuburnya dalam kembali menguar ke permukaan dan menyakitinya. 'Tenang, saat ini aku adalah Naruko bukan Naruto. Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya,' katanya dalam hati.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, otaknya seakan-akan membeku saat melihat sosok wanita yang begitu di rindukannya. Sosok itu begitu nyata terpampang di hadapannya, namun ada yang berbeda. Wanita ini terlihat begitu bahagia, penuh percaya diri dan pandai membawa diri.

Naruto kembali dengan nampan yang membawa empat buah gelas berisi jus jeruk dingin dan beberapa makanan kecil bersamanya. "Maaf, saat ini hanya ada ini saja. Tinggallah untuk makan malam, aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkannya untuk kalian."

"A-ari-gatou Ruko, maaf me-merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, aku malah senang ada yang datang berkunjung."

"Apartemen-mu benar-benar nyaman." Puji Neji tulus saat melihat apartemen Naruto yang bergaya minimalis itu tertata dengan cantik dan feminim namun tetap berkesan efisien. "Anda dapat bermain piano Ruko-san?"

"Ehm, begitulah. Aku bermain piano untuk membunuh rasa bosan saat bekerja," jawab Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam mengamati setiap gerakan dan menangkap setiap suara yang dihasilkan oleh mulut Naruto. Dirinya begitu bingung, hati kecilnya mengatakan jika wanita cantik di hadapannya ini adalah Naruto, tapi otaknya berkata sebaliknya. Sasuke begitu terhanyut saat mendengar gelak tawa Naruto saat dirinya berbicara dengan Hinata. Dulu dia tidak pernah melihat Dobe-nya tertawa serenyah itu, mungkin karena itulah Sasuke begitu menikmati moment ini.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh ikut ke toilet?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tentu, kebetulan toilet luar sedang rusak. Anda dapat menggunakan toilet dalam." Naruto berdiri dan membimbing Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Itu toiletnya, Sasuke-san." Tunjuk Naruto ke pintu toilet saat mereka berdua di dalam kamarnya. Naruto baru saja akan pergi, saat tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya dan memerangkap tubuhnya diantara pintu kamar dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" Desis Naruto tajam.

"Naruto?"

Naruto membeku saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya begitu lirih. Dia bisa melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang berubah sendu dan terasa sangat menyedihkan. "Nama saya Naruko bukan Naruto."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto, hingga Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. "Katakan jika kamu adalah Naruto." Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik. "Tolong, katakan padaku jika kamu adalah Naru. Kamu adalah Dobe, kumohon." Katanya lirih.

"Aku bukan Naruto," tukas Naruto kasar. "Aku adalah Naruko, aku tidak tahu mengapa anda bisa salah mengenali orang. Yang jelas saya baru mengenal anda Sasuke-san, dan saya bukan orang yang anda cari." Katanya dengan tegas.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Naruto dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Naruto meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuatnya diam. "Ijinkan aku memelukmu, biarkan aku bersandar di bahumu untuk sejenak. Tolong, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya." Kata Sasuke lirih dan sedikit bergetar.

Suara Sasuke yang terdengar begitu rapuh, entah kenapa terasa mengoyak hati Naruto. Saat ini bukan hanya hati Sasuke yang terasa sakit, tapi hatinya juga begitu sakit saat dirinya harus menyangkal jati diri yang sebenarnya.

"Ijinkan aku untuk melepas rindu dengannya, berpura-puralah menjadi Naruto walau untuk sejenak, kumohon!"

Naruto hanya mampu membalas pelukan Sasuke tanpa bisa berkata, suaranya terasa tercekat dan hilang entah kemana. Sasuke memintanya berpura-pura menjadi Naruto, padahal dia memang Naruto. 'Selanjutnya aku harus bagaimana saat menghadapimu? Aku takut jika terus berada di dekatmu maka topeng yang selama ini aku pakai akan retak dan hancur. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah. Kenapa kamu harus seperti ini Teme, kenapa kamu harus merasa kehilangan?'

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam, hidungnya dapat mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, aroma itu membuat Naruto nyaman. Walau enggan, Naruto harus mengakui jika dirinya juga begitu merindukan sosok yang saat ini sedang memeluknya erat. Naruto tidak mampu berpikir saat ini, dia hanya bisa menyerahkan kelanjutannya pada sang takdir.

**TBC**

**Review?**

**Jaa matta ne...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you untuk semua review-nya. Sebelumnya, author mau jawab pertanyaan dari Haruka el-Q dulu. Aloha Haru...kalau ditanya tentang dunia piano, bisa dibilang author buta tentang dunia itu. Author hanya sebatas suka aja, benar2 suka :D**

**Karena hal itu-lah, author gaje ini suka menyelipkan musik diantara fict yang author tulis.**

**Ok deh, here we go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 8 : Dinner**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam, hidungnya dapat mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, aroma itu membuat Naruto nyaman. Walau enggan, Naruto harus mengakui jika dirinya juga begitu merindukan sosok yang saat ini sedang memeluknya erat. Naruto tidak mampu berpikir saat ini, dia hanya bisa menyerahkan kelanjutannya pada sang takdir.

"Uchiha-san, bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" Lirih Naruto seraya menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar bisa terbebas dari pelukan erat Sasuke yang mulai terasa menyesakkan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming, dia masih takut jika dia melepaskan pelukannya maka semua mimpi ini akan berakhir dan dia akan kembali ke realita yang tidak ingin dihadapinya.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Menyingkirkan tubuh mungil Naruto dari pintu, dan dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar Naruto, membiarkan Naruto berdiri mematung menghadapi perubahan suasana hati Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba. 'Harusnya aku bersyukur dia melepaskan pelukannya, bukan begitu?' Pikir Naruto yang saat ini merasa sedikit kecewa karena harus kehilangan pelukan nyaman itu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Neji dan Sasuke sudah berdiri dan bersiap pergi. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto senormal mungkin.

"Kami harus pergi Ruko-san," jawab Neji sopan dengan senyum mengembang begitu memikat. Sementara Sasuke masih memalingkan muka dari Naruto.

"Tidak akan makan malam dulu?" Tawar Naruto halus.

"Arigatou, mungkin lain kali." Jawab Neji lagi.

"Begitu," sahut Naruto lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Hinata akan tinggal untuk makan malam-kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"T-tentu saja."

Sasuke keluar dari apartemen Naruto tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Neji yang melihat perubahan yang begitu jelas pada wajah Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Neji segera pamit pada Naruto dan dengan cepat menyusul Sasuke. Debaman kecil terdengar saat Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya setelah mengantar Sasuke dan Neji pergi.

"M-maaf, S-sasuke memang se-seperti itu. J-jangan diambil ha-hati!" Kata Hinata sesaat setelah Naruto kembali bergabung dengannya di ruang tamu.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke udara. "Sekarang aku ingin mendengar keseharianmu disini Hinata," kata Naruto antusias, memulai pembicaraan panjang mereka.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam saat Hinata pamit pulang, Naruto mengantarnya hingga depan pintu. Awalnya Naruto menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata pulang, bagaimanapun terlalu berbahaya bagi seorang wanita untuk pulang sendiri. "T-tidak perlu R-Ruko, Kiba sudah menjemputku." Jawab Hinata dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, lain kali kita pergi keluar sama-sama."

"Te-tentu saja, a-aku akan senang h-hati menemanimu."

Akhirnya mereka berpisah tepat di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, perlahan Naruto menutup pintu apartemen-nya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Naruto menyandarkan diri pada counter dapur, kepalanya berdenyut. Bayangan diri Sasuke sore tadi mulai tergambar dengan jelas di pikirannya. Naruto memejamkan mata, mencoba mengenyahkan sosok rapuh Sasuke yang terus berputar di otaknya.

Lengkingan ceret membangunkannya dari lamunan. Dengan gesit dia menuangkan air panas ke dalam sebuah cangkir yang sudah dimasukkan kopi hitam giling yang beraroma khas. Naruto menambahkan dua sendok gula ke dalamnya. Biasanya dia suka kopi dengan sedikit susu, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan kafein yang kuat untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

Naruto duduk dalam keheningan, malam semakin pekat. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia duduk diam seperti itu, yang jelas kopinya sudah sangat dingin saat dirinya terganggu oleh suara bel rumahnya yang terus berbunyi tanpa jeda.

Kening Naruto berkerut, diliriknya jam tergantung pada dinding. 'Siapa yang datang tengah malam begini?' Tanyanya dalam hati, Naruto meletakkan cangkir kopi yang di genggamnya ke atas meja. Dengan enggan dia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu apartemennya. Alis Naruto saling bertaut saat dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang berada di depan pintu apartemennya melalui layar intercom. 'Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disini?' Tanyanya heran.

Dia sedikit ragu saat akan membuka pintu apartemennya, tapi suara bel itu sangat mengganggunya. Berat hati akhirnya dia pun membuka pintu, keterkejutan Naruto kembali datang saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Tubuh Sasuke limbung ke arahnya, dengan susah payah Naruto memapah Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam dan membaringkannya di atas sofa.

Naruto menutup hidung saat dirinya mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. "Bau sekali," katanya seraya memalingkan wajah dari tubuh Sasuke. Naruto melepas sepatu yang dikenakan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu miliknya. Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali menghampiri Sasuke. "Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu?" Tanyanya lirih.

Pandangan mata Naruto beralih pada kaos polo hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke malam ini. Kaos itu begitu lengket, mungkin terkena minuman yang ditenggak Sasuke. "Pasti tidak nyaman," kata Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka kaos polo itu dari tubuh Sasuke, perlu usaha keras untuk melakukannya. Naruto mendesah lega saat dia berhasil meloloskan kaos itu dari kepala Sasuke.

Naruto segera memasukkan kaos Sasuke ke dalam mesin cuci dan mengeringkannya agar bisa kembali di pakai oleh pria itu esok harinya. Naruto membawa sebaskom air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil saat dia kembali ke ruang tamu. Naruto berjongkok di samping Sasuke dan mulai menyeka wajah dan dada bidang pria itu yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Naruto terus menyeka Sasuke hingga tidak tercium bau alkohol dari tubuh pria itu, setelah selesai melakukannya, Naruto segera mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku malah mengurusmu seperti ini?" Lirih Naruto tidak mengerti. "Harusnya aku menelepon Hinata agar Neji bisa menjemputmu kesini." Katanya parau, dengan lembut Naruto menyelimuti Sasuke hingga bagian dadanya. Naruto bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Sasuke?"

"Jangan pergi!" Kata Sasuke lirih, matanya menatap lurus mata biru Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdegup begitu kencang saat ini, mulutnya seakan terkunci saat dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar pilu.

"Jangan pergi lagi Naru! Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepasmu pergi!"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, bisa sangat rapuh karena kepergiannya. Mata onyx itu kembali terpejam, napasnya kembali teratur, tapi genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan Naruto masih begitu kuat.

"Kenapa kamu bisa begitu kehilanganku? Kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Kenapa kamu harus seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok Sasuke yang sudah kembali tertidur. "Harusnya kamu menikmati hidup! Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam tangisnya, hatinya sakit, ingin rasanya dia mengatakan pada Sasuke jika dia adalah Naruto. Dia ingin menghapus kesedihan yang terpatri pada bola mata onyx itu, tapi Naruto takut, dia takut jika melakukannya maka semua kenangan buruk itu akan datang kembali dan menghantui setiap malam-malamnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun dengan denyutan hebat pada kepalanya. Dia mendudukkan diri dan menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke akhirnya mendongakkan kepala saat rasa sakit itu berkurang, dia mengernyit saat melihat ruangan asing di sekitarnya. "Aku dimana?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sasuke tersontak kaget saat mendengar suara Naruto. Gadis itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa rasa canggung. "Anda bisa memakai kamar mandi jika mau Uchiha-san, saya sedang siapkan sarapan." Katanya berlalu pergi dan menghilang ke dalam dapur.

Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat-ngingat kenapa dia bisa ada di apartemen wanita ini sekarang. Sasuke bertambah heran saat mendapati dirinya tidak mengenakan kaos yang dipakainya kemarin. Merasa bingung, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk meminjam kamar mandi Naruto dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

Pria itu benar-benar menyukai peralatan mandi Naruto yang beraroma jeruk. Dia mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo Naruto, dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun cair yang juga beraroma jeruk. Tubuhnya kembali segar saat dia selesai mandi. Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi. Dia mulai ingat kejadian tadi malam, dia pergi ke sebuah pub dan minum hingga mabuk karena pertemuannya dengan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Otaknya terus berkata jika Naruko bukalah Naruto, tapi hatinya terus berteriak jika wanita itu adalah Naruto. Sasuke ingin menghilangkan perasaan itu, tapi dia malah memperburuk keadaan dengan minum-minum.

Sasuke menghela napas, bersyukur karena dia masih bisa hidup hingga detik ini. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa tadi malam dia bisa begitu nekat mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk dan berakhir di apartemen wanita ini. Sasuke melangkah dengan perlahan tanpa suara menuju dapur. Sesaat dia mengamati sosok Naruto yang membelakanginya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ada rasa hangat yang masuk ke dalam hatinya saat dia melihat sosok pirang dihadapannya ini. 'Bolehkah aku berharap jika kamu memang Naruto?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu? Duduklah!" Kata Naruto tegas, seraya meletakkan dua buah cangkir berisi coklat hangat ke atas meja makan.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya, dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan dilipat di atas dada.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapku tadi malam?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bosan, dan kembali meletakkan piring berisi sandwich ke atas meja. "Harusnya saya yang bertanya, kenapa malam-malam anda datang ke apartemen saya dalam keadaan mabuk?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah kembali melayangkan pertanyaan pada Naruto. "Dimana kaos milik-ku?"

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang cuci dan mengambil kaos polo hitam milik Sasuke yang sudah disetrika dan dilipat rapih. "Ini," katanya seraya menyerahkan kaos hitam itu. "Saya mencucinya tadi malam, asal anda tahu Uchiha-san, saya tidak suka bau alkohol. Karena itu saya mencucinya." Kata Naruto santai.

"Katakan saja jika kamu mau melihat dada bidangku Dobe!" Kata Sasuke dengan seringaian kecil, dia sendiri terkejut kenapa bisa memanggil wanita ini dengan panggilan sayang yang biasa dia ucapkan untuk Naruto.

"Anda terlalu percaya diri Uchiha-san," balas Naruto datar. "Saya sudah sering melihat tubuh atletik para model pria. Dan dapat saya pastikan pada anda, tubuh mereka jauh lebih mempesona dibandingkan dengan anda." Katanya setengah berbohong, dalam hati Naruto harus mengakui jika postur Sasuke lebih sexy dari postur model yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

"Yakin?"

"Apa maksud anda? Tentu saja saya yakin." Balas Naruto tanpa menatap langsung wajah Sasuke. "Duduklah, lebih baik anda sarapan dulu sebelum pergi."

Sasuke segera duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan dengan cepat mengenakan kembali kaos polonya. Naruto menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat kehadapannya. Rasa minuman itu mengalir hangat ke tenggorokan Sasuke, terasa begitu nikmat pada mulutnya yang kering. Sasuke menatap sandwich dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan khidmat.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Aku lebih suka sarapan ala Jepang." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

Naruto berdecak dan menghela napas kasar. "Seharusnya anda berterima kasih, karena saya bersedia menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda. Saya bukan istri anda!" Kata Naruto cepat.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Kalau begitu, jadilah istriku!"

Hampir saja Naruto tersedak mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terdengar begitu santai. "Jangan bercanda Uchiha-san, cepat habiskan sarapan anda dan segera pergi dari apartemen saya!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggigit kecil sandwichnya. 'Aku akan mencari tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya Naruko.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto memijat kedua pelipisnya selepas kepergian Sasuke. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, karena lupa jika pria itu bisa begitu menyebalkan. "Dasar Teme jelek, narsis, angkuh, menyebalkan." Katanya sedikit histeris.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir dengan semangat. Pertengkaran kecilnya bersama Naruto pagi ini sukses membuatnya bahagia. Dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika hal itu gila, bagaimana mungkin dia merasa bahagia hanya karena sebuah pertengkaran kecil? Sasuke menyeringai, saat dia memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai menjalankan mobil pribadinya keluar dari tempat parkir. 'Mulai detik ini, aku akan terus menempel padamu Naruko. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjauh dariku!' Katanya dengan senyum tipis yang terukir pada bibirnya.

Menjelang tengah hari, Sasuke memasuki studio tempatnya berlatih dengan langkah lebar. Wajahnya masih stoic seperti biasa, namun ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya siang ini. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat mendapati teman-teman baiknya menatap kearahnya dengan heran.

Kiba berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Sasuke. "Akhirnya kamu bisa lepas dari warna hitam Suke, syukurlah." Katanya sedikit berlebihan.

"Semua pakaian hitam-ku kotor, jadi aku pakai kaos putih ini." Jawab Sasuke berdalih, dan melepaskan pelukan Kiba.

"Benarkah?" Tukas Shikamaru santai.

"Hn."

"Carilah alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal Suke!" Sahut Neji datar seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi, dirinya menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa putih yang begitu nyaman, meraih agenda milik Asuma yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya dan membaca jadwal kegiatannya untuk hari ini. "Kita ada pemotretan di luar?" Tanya Sasuke saat membaca jadwal.

"Benar," sahut Neji. "Pihak agensi majalah menginginkan photo dengan latar kehidupan para remaja."

"Hn."

"Semua sudah diatur Suke, tidak perlu khawatir tentang fans. Akan ada penjaga yang berjaga di luar cafe selama pemotretan itu berlangsung."

"Aku tidak khawatir tentang itu Neji," jawab Sasuke. "Dimana Asuma-san?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar jika Asuma tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Asuma-san ada meeting dengan kakak-mu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Nii-san?"

"Ya, aku dengar kakak-mu menawarkan pekerjaan pada kita untuk menjadi model, apa Itachi-san tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," jawab Sasuke, sementara Kiba hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian Asuma muncul, dan memerintahkan anak asuhnya itu untuk segera ke lokasi. Asuma tidak mengatakan apapun tentang pembicaraannya dengan Itachi, dan keempat pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya pun mengerti jika manager mereka ini pasti akan mengatakan semuanya jika waktunya tepat.

Saat ini, hanya Sasuke dan Neji saja yang pergi dengan kendaraan pribadi mereka. Kiba dan Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menyetir dan memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Asuma. Perlu waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit untuk mereka sampai ke cafe yang dituju. Cafe itu terletak di pusat jantung kota Konoha. Cafe dengan gaya arsitektur Victorian, mampu menyedot perhatian kalangan muda untuk duduk dan menjadi pelanggan tetap disana.

Keadaan cafe begitu sepi siang ini, mungkin karena tulisan 'Close' yang menggatung di kaca pintu cafe. Beberapa orang yang datang kesana mengeluh kecewa saat mendapati cafe tutup. Beberapa pria dengan postur besar berdiri di depan cafe, untuk berjaga-jaga jika berita tentang berkumpulnya anggota Black Knight untuk pemotretan di cafe ini tersebar luas.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam cafe dengan langkah mantap, diikuti Neji di belakangnya. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah tiba lebih dulu bersama Asuma. Hawa dingin menyambut keduanya saat mereka masuk ke dalam cafe. Hawa itu begitu sejuk di kulit mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan udara panas yang sangat menyengat di luar.

Para kru sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pemotretan kali ini, agar terkesan natural, sang photographer memerintahkan krunya untuk menjadikan cafe dan suasananya sebagai backdrop. Para penata rias langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka saat anggota Black Knight itu sudah berkumpul dengan lengkap.

Pemotretan itu berlangsung lancar, hingga satu jam kemudian terdengar suara gaduh karena pertengkaran di luar cafe. "Anda tidak boleh masuk nona!" Suara baritone itu begitu tajam dan mengancam.

"Saya sudah ada janji dengan Choji-san, anda boleh bertanya padanya." Jawab seorang wanita, sedikit kesal.

"Itu bisa jadi hanya alasan anda saja!"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Pokoknya anda tidak boleh masuk! Pergi dari sini!" Lanjut pria kekar itu lagi dengan kasar.

"Katakan pada Choji-san, Uzumaki Naruko ingin bertemu!"

"Tidak bisa nona!"

Mendengar nama Naruko, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca jendela. Dia langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, dan menulikan telinga saat sang photographer memanggil-manggil namanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke berjalan keluar cafe. "Biarkan dia masuk!" Katanya dingin, penjaga itu juga Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk cafe.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ijinkan dia masuk!" Kata Sasuke lagi, saat penjaga itu masih menghalangi jalan Naruto. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam cafe bersamanya. Para kru menatap Sasuke tak percaya, saat ini baru pertama kali bagi mereka melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan seorang wanita. Neji hanya tersenyum melihatnya, sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru, wajah mereka memucat. Kiba mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, memastikan jika dia tidak salah lihat. "Naruto?" Katanya lirih.

"Dia bukan Naruto," jawab Neji. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruko, dia teman Hinata."

"Kamu mengenalnya?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Hinata mengenalkanku juga Sasuke pada Naruko kemarin sore."

"Kamu yakin dia bukan Naru? Mereka begitu mirip." Sahut Kiba masih tak percaya.

"Begitulah," tukas Neji datar. "Kalian pasti mengerti jika sudah mengenalnya." Katanya seraya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang saat ini berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Lepaskan saya Uchiha-san!"

"Hn."

"Lepas!"

"Hn."

"Lepaskan!" Seru Naruto seraya menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke begitu keras hingga menyebabkan pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan pegangannya. "Argggghhh," katanya agak keras.

"Sakit Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke, sementara Naruto menyeringai dan mendengus ke arahnya. Hidung kecilnya diangkat dengan angkuh. "Saya sudah meminta anda untuk melepaskan saya, Uchiha-san."

"Kenapa harus malu-malu Dobe? Bukankah kamu kesini untuk mencariku?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Para kru yang tidak mendengar pembicaraan keduanya hanya bisa tersipu malu, karena sikap keduanya layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Saya tidak mengira jika anda mengidap penyakit narcist, Uchiha-san." Balas Naruto yang juga setengah berbisik. "Saya datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Choji-san."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada Naruto, membuat para kru yang menjadi saksi senyum itu menatapnya tak percaya. Seorang pangeran es bisa tersenyum pada seorang wanita. Wanita itu pasti kekasihnya, pikir mereka kompak.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah jika anda tidak percaya, maaf saya harus pergi. Permisi!" Katanya tegas, namun Sasuke tidak melepasnya pergi. Lagi-lagi dia meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk berjalan menuju Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji duduk.

"Siapa nama wanita cantik ini Suke?" Tanya Asuma menyeringai saat dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Dia Naruko." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Ruko-chan." Tukas Neji lembut, sementara Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Neji dengan sopan. "Kenalkan, ini rekan kami yang lain, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Dan pria tua ini manager kami, namanya Asuma-san." Asuma hanya mendengus saat mendengar penuturan Neji tentangnya. 'Demi Tuhan, pria tua? Aku bahkan belum berumur empat puluh tahun.' Batin Asuma kesal.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, saya Uzumaki Naruko, yoroshiku!"

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Asuma hanya mengangguk dan menatap Naruto dengan pikiran yang berbeda. Shikamaru menatapnya penuh minat, pandangannya lalu beralih pada Sasuke, seolah-olah pria itu berusaha untuk menghalangi setiap pria yang ingin mendekati Naruko. "Merepotkan," tukas Shikamaru.

Sementara Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. 'Bagaimana mungkin ada dua orang yang begitu mirip di dunia ini?" Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Apa dia saudari kembar Naru?'

Sementara Asuma berpikir jika Naruto adalah kekasih Sasuke. "Jadi dia kekasihmu Suke?"

"Hn."

"Bukan!" Bantah Naruto keras dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Saya kemari untuk bertemu Choji-san."

"Ah, bukankah Choji-san pemilik cafe ini." Sahut Asuma santai.

"Benar, saya ada janji dengannya siang ini." Jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu harus bertemu dengannya Dobe?" Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Asuma hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengar nada dingin dan tidak suka pada suara Sasuke.

"Bukan urusan anda!"

"Itu urusanku."

"Anda pikir, anda itu siapa?"

Sasuke terdiam, benar juga, memangnya dia siapanya Naruko. Kenapa dia tidak suka saat mendengar Naruko akan menemui pria lain. Ini gila, pikir Sasuke. Keadaan canggung ini diselamatkan oleh panggilan photographer yang meminta mereka berempat untuk kembali ke posisinya. "Jangan pergi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Tukas Sasuke tajam, sementara Naruto hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

"Asuma-san, saya permisi. Saya harus menemui Choji." Kata Naruto sopan.

"Silahkan," jawab Asuma. "Ruko-san, boleh saya memohon satu hal?"

"Tentu."

"Jika anda sudah menyelesaikan urusan anda dengan Choji-san, saya mohon anda untuk kembali kesini."

"Hah?"

Asuma menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf jika sedikit aneh, hanya saja, jika Sasuke tidak mendapat keinginanya, maka nasib tragis akan dialami kami yang ada di sekelilingnya." Jelas Asuma berlebihan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menjawab. "Baiklah, saya akan kembali apabila urusan saya sudah selesai." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya pada Asuma dan berlalu pergi menuju kantor Choji berada.

Satu jam berlalu setelahnya, Naruto keluar dari kantor Choji dengan senyum lebar. Choji mengantar Naruto turun ke lantai bawah. "Maaf, aku lupa jika hari ini cafe-ku tutup karena ada pemotretan. Seharusnya aku memberi tahumu dari awal."

"Tidak apa-apa Choji, yang penting pesananku untuk acara launching nanti sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Aku pasti berusaha sekuat tenaga Ruko, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, untuk dp akan segera aku transfer. Pelunasannya akan aku bayar dua minggu sebelum event."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Choji. "Satu bulan sebelum event aku akan mengundangmu lagi kesini untuk test food, bagaimana?"

"Ok," sahut Naruto singkat. "Senang bekerja sama dengan-mu Choji."

"Jangan formal begitu Ruko! Kita ini teman lama."

"Benar juga," kata Naruto. "Kapan-kapan kita harus berkumpul, nanti aku akan ajak Hinata untuk makan disini."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjamu kalian." Tukas Choji semangat. "Senang rasanya jika bisa kembali bertemu teman lama."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi Choji."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Ruko!"

"Hai, arigatou."

Asuma melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Dengan enggan akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di samping Asuma hingga pemotretan itu berakhir dua jam kemudian.

"Masih disini Dobe?" Cibir Sasuke tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Aku pulang!" Tukas Naruto kesal.

"Aku antar," sahut Sasuke yang langsung menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Ruko-san?"

"Entahlah Kiba, mungkin saja." Jawab Neji.

"Aku hanya berharap Ruko bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Sasuke." Sahut Shikamaru, sementara Neji dan Kiba mengangguk setuju.

"Aku harus ke swalayan dulu, persediaan makananku habis." Tukas Naruto saat dia sudah duduk dengan berat hati di dalam mobil Porsche hitam milik Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tolong antarkan saya ke sana, Uchiha-san."

"Panggil aku Sasuke, dan jangan terlalu formal denganku!"

"Terserah!" Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya dan memakai topi. "Masuk ke dalam swalayan tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalimu?"

"Hn."

"Jangan bercanda Suke!"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi, tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya akrab. "Aku tidak bercanda, cepat turun!" Tukas Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam swalayan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Mereka membeli segala kebutuhan dapur layaknya pengantin baru. Beberapa pengunjung berbisik-bisik saat melihat keduanya. "Pria itu seperti Sasuke." Tukas salah satu pengunjung wanita. "Tidak mungkin," jawab pengunjung lainnya. "Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke berada di swalayan seperti ini, dengan seorang wanita lagi. Mungkin hanya mirip."

"Mereka mulai mengenalimu." Desis Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu masih bisa bersikap santai?" Tanya Naruto seraya memasukkan beberapa kotak susu cair ke dalam troli.

"Bersikap biasa saja," sahut Sasuke. "Mereka akan curiga jika kamu gugup."

"Mudah untukmu!"

"Hn."

"Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hn."

"Keras kepala!"

"Hn."

"Narcist!"

"Hn."

"Berhenti mengucapkan hn!"

"Hn."

"Terserah!" Naruto mendorong troli belanjaannya dengan gemas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan senyuman yang terukir lembut di bibirnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto yang dibantu oleh Sasuke segera meletakkan semua belanjaannya di atas meja makan. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dobe," tukas Sasuke datar.

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe!" Protes Naruto keras.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke kembali mengangkat bahu. "Aku lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Siapkan aku makanan!" Tukas Sasuke santai, dan segera duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kamu pikir aku pembantumu apa?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku. Aku akan buat pasta untuk makan malam, dan jangan banyak protes!" Tukas Naruto tajam.

"Hn."

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto memanggil pria itu untuk makan malam. Sasuke melahap habis semua pasta yang dihidangkan Naruto untuknya. Naruto akhirnya tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku Sasuke saat ini. "Enak?"

"Hn."

"Kamu terlalu irit bicara tuan Uchiha Sasuke!" Cibir Naruto.

"Boleh aku minta segelas kopi?"

"Ok, tapi setelah itu kamu harus pulang!"

"Hn."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan segera membuatkan segelas kopi untuk Sasuke. "Pakai susu?"

"Tidak, masukkan sesendok gula ke dalamnya. Itu cukup." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto menyodorkan segelas kopi yang masih mengepul ke hadapan Sasuke dan mengamati dengan seksama saat pria itu menyesap kopinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Dobe, kamu bisa jatuh cinta!"

"Apa tidak terbalik?"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menikmati kopi-nya yang terasa begitu nikmat di mulutnya. Dan segera pamit pulang setelah dia menghabiskan kopinya. "Besok malam aku datang lagi, tolong siapkan masakan Jepang lengkap untuk-ku!"

Dahi Naruto kembali berdenyut kesal mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Ini bukan rumahmu, enak saja kamu datang minta makan!"

"Kalau begitu, kita keluar untuk makan malam."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ah, jadi kamu setuju aku makan malam disini?"

"Tidak!"

"Pilih salah satu Dobe, kita makan di luar, atau aku makan di sini?"

"Tidak keduanya!"

"Sayang sekali itu bukan jawaban tepat," tukas Sasuke. "Besok malam aku makan disini, bye!" Katanya dan berlalu pergi keluar dari apartemen Naruto dengan senyum terkembang.

"Dia benar-benar menyusahkan!" Lirih Naruto frustasi.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Kazekage, seorang pria dengan rambut merah berbicara serius dengan Kazegake. "Aku ingin kamu segera ke Konoha, pimpin cabang perusahaan kita di sana. Dan yang paling penting, awasi Uzumaki Mito!" Desis Kazekage.

"Tidak masalah paman," sahut Sasori. "Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakan paman." Katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Kamu memang bisa diandalkan Sasori," tukas Kazekage bangga. "Kankuro akan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan-mu."

"Hai, wakatta."

Keesokan harinya, para personil Black Knight disibukkan dengan rekaman untuk mini album mereka yang akan diluncurkan dua bulan mendatang. PR mereka masih menumpuk setelahnya, serangkaian tour, pemotretan dan promosi harus mereka lakukan untuk penjualan album.

"Kita perlu istirahat sebelum mengerjakan semua PR ini." Tukas Kiba tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin ke pantai." Katanya setengah merengek.

"Vila keluargaku kosong jika kalian mau." Tukas Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kiba semangat. "Neji, Suke kita liburan ke vila Shikamaru yah, kita ajak para gadis juga Gaara bersama kita."

"Merepotkan jika membawa wanita, kalau Gaara sih aku setuju." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kita sudah lama tidak liburan bersama." Tukas Kiba beralasan.

"Terserah, tapi kamu yang ajak mereka."

"Hai, arigatou Shika."

Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus dan berharap liburan kali ini tidak berubah menjadi mimpi buruk karena Sakura dan Karin.

"Ah, kita ajak juga Ruko-chan. Bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak mengenal kita Kiba, aku yakin dia pasti menolak." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Aku yang akan mengajaknya."

Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba menatap Sasuke heran. "Apa tidak lebih baik jika Hinata saja yang mengajaknya Suke?" Usul Neji.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku pasti bisa memaksanya ikut." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai menakutkan, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain merinding ngeri.

Setelah itu, Kiba langsung menghubungi Hinata dan mengatakan semua rencananya. Kiba bisa mendengar teriakan Sakura dan Karin di belakang Hinata yang mengatakan jika mereka pasti ikut. Hinata dan Ino akhirnya setuju untuk ikut serta. Untuk Gaara, Shikamarulah yang bertugas untuk merayunya agar ikut serta.

"Aku tidak bisa Shika." Jawab Gaara.

"Sekali ini ambil cuti Gaara, kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa, kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Kiba ingin liburan."

"Begitu?"

"Selain itu, ada seseorang yang ingin kami kenalkan padamu. Aku yakin kamu akan terkejut jika melihatnya."

"Siapa?"

"Itu kejutan Gaara, jadi sebaiknya kamu ikut! Kamis depan aku akan menjemputmu, ok! Jaa." Kata Shikamaru mengakhiri hubungan telpon dengan Gaara.

Malam harinya, tepat pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto dan menekan bel dengan tidak sabar. "Oh Tuhan, kamu benar-benar datang?" Kata Naruto jengkel. Sasuke segera masuk tanpa harus dipersilahkan. "Kamu belum masak Dobe?"

"Aku bukan istrimu, kenapa minta makan padaku?" Omel Naruto.

"Cepat masak, aku lapar!" Tukas Sasuke santai, dan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa dan menyalakan TV seakan-akan berada di apartemennya sendiri. "Kamu benar-benar menjengkelkan Uchiha Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto kesal, namun pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

Satu jam kemudian mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan tenang di ruang makan. Sasuke begitu khidmat menyantap hidangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto. "Sampai kapan kamu akan terus meminta makan padaku?"

"Hn."

"Seharusnya kamu minta makan pada istri atau kekasihmu Suke!" Gerutu Naruto lagi.

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

"Apa?"

Sasuke meletakkan mangkok nasi dan sumpitnya ke atas meja, dan menatap Naruto dengan intens. "Kamu mau aku berhenti mengganggu-mu kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Kamis depan ikut denganku untuk liburan."

"Hah?"

"Kamu hanya perlu ikut denganku, dan aku akan berhenti meminta makan darimu." Tukas Sasuke datar. "Hinata juga ikut."

"Aku akan telpon Hinata untuk memastikan."

"Silahkan." Kata Sasuke seraya melanjutkan kembali makan malamnya.

"Jika aku setuju ikut, kamu akan berhenti mengganggu-ku."

"Hn."

"Kamu harus pegang ucapan-mu!"

"Hn."

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menjilat kata-katanya kembali!" Desis Naruto.

"Hn."

"Aku akan pikirkan. Dan berhenti mengatakan hn! Kamu membuatku jengkel!"

"Hn." Dalam hati, Sasuke tersenyum gembira karena jika Naruko setuju untuk ikut, berarti dia memiliki waktu selama empat hari untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dan mencari tahu, siapa Naruko sebenarnya.

Hari Kamis datang begitu cepat, tepat pukul delapan pagi Sasuke menjemput Naruto ke apartemen-nya. "Sudah siap Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Naruto ketus, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan membantu membawakan koper milik Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. "Yang lain mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka sudah berangkat dengan mobil pribadi masing-masing." Jawab Sasuke, yang saat ini sudah mulai memanaskan mobilnya kembali.

"Kamu tidak takut jika ada wartawan yang mengambil photo-mu saat pergi bersamaku seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto saat dia selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Karir-mu bisa hancur."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi aku peduli," sahut Naruto serius. "Aku tahu, bagaimana sulitnya meniti karir hingga diri kita diakui oleh khalayak banyak."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. "Tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan Dobe, aku bisa menjaga diri dan karir-ku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Mereka hanya memerlukan waktu selama dua jam untuk sampai di vila musim panas milik keluarga Shikamaru, perjalanan mereka begitu sunyi. Naruto bahkan tertidur karenanya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang tidur begitu damai. Sasuke berharap jika dia bisa terus bersama Naruto tanpa diganggu oleh siapa-pun.

Para personil yang lain sudah berkumpul dan istirahat di ruang tamu saat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki perkarangan vila milik Shikamaru. Karin dan Sakura menunggu dengan tidak sabar akan kedatangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun mana? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Tanya Saskura kesal, sementara Karin masih berkutat dengan telpon genggam miliknya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti sampai," tukas Neji datar.

Gaara hanya diam, dirinya terlalu malas untuk meladeni Sakura yang tingkat cinta-nya pada Sasuke sudah melampaui batas manusia normal. "Itu dia datang," teriak Kiba saat mobil Sasuke memasuki perkarangan vila Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Karin baru saja akan berteriak dan memeluk Sasuke saat keduanya melihat sosok yang berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke. Sakura, Karin, Ino dan Gaara membeku di tempat, wajah mereka berubah pucat. Yang terparah adalah Karin, yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri beberapa saat kemudian. Hanya Gaara saja yang mampu pulih dengan cepat. Dengan suara tercekat akhirnya dia bisa berkata. "Naruto?"

**TBC**

**Jaa nee...**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai Hanako, thank you yah udah nyempetin review. Moga chap ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Hanako :)**

**Ola Lily Angelica, maaf yah update-nya lama. Sampaikan salam juga u/ teman2 Lily, thank you udah mau nyempetin baca fict author yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.**

**Kiss and hug dari author gaje untuk semua silent readers dan semua reviewers #Muach**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Broken Wings **

**Chapter 9 : Pretending**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai. Di pantai bagian barat hanya ada sedikit pasir di pantainya dan langsung di sambut oleh rimbunnya pepohonan. Naruto duduk di sebuah ayunan yang tergantung di sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat di bibir pantai. Pasirnya begitu putih dan halus laksana bedak. Naruto menyukai perasaan damai ini, air laut yang berwarna biru jernih begitu kontras dengan warna hijau dari pepohonan. Naruto memejamkan mata saat angin meniup lembut wajahnya, dia mengayunkan tubuhnya di atas ayunan. Kaki telanjangnya sesekali menyentuh air laut yang begitu menyegarkan.

Bagian barat pantai dibatasi oleh bukit, membentuk sebuah kolam renang pribadi dengan air yang begitu tenang. Beberapa karang berdiri begitu kokoh di sana, air yang begitu jernih dan kedalaman air yang tidak terlalu dalam memungkinkan kita untuk dapat menikmati keindahan kehidupan laut di dalamnya.

Bagian timur pantai, menghampar pasir putih yang begitu lembut dan bersih. Air lautnya berwarna toska nan jernih, ombak kecil menggulung sebelum akhirnya hilang dan menjadi buih di bibir pantai. Tapi untuk Naruto, dia lebih menyukai sisi barat pantai ini, lebih terasa damai untuknya. Naruto terus berayun, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengikutinya keluar Vila. Saat ini dia butuh sendiri, lebih tepatnya dia butuh menenangkan diri.

Pertemuannya kembali dengan Sakura dan Karin benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk yang kembali datang. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, bagaimana dia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di depan wajah Sakura, mengembalikan semua kata-kata yang pernah dilontarkan wanita itu padanya. Naruto juga ingin sekali tertawa begitu keras saat melihat Karin yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Bayangan Karin saat memberikan kesaksian palsu di persidangan kembali tergambar jelas di ingatannya.

Dan pria berambut merah itu, memanggil nama yang sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam, dan dia bermarga Sabaku. Marga yang begitu Naruto benci, marga yang sudah merengut kebahagiaan juga merengut orang yang dicintainya. Naruto ingin berteriak pada pria itu saat dengan keras Gaara mengguncang bahunya dan meneriakkan nama Naruto tepat di wajahnya, ingin sekali dia mengatakan jika dia memang Naruto. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya, dia juga ingin bertanya kenapa keluarga pria itu begitu kejam. Ingin bertanya apa sebenarnya kesalahan dirinya.

Naruto tidak yakin berapa lama dia bisa menahan diri, berpura-pura memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Berpura-pura tersinggung dengan sikap Gaara yang tidak sopan, dan menjadikannya alasan untuk keluar vila untuk menenangkan diri. Naruto bahkan menolak Hinata dan Sasuke saat mereka menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya keluar. Ayunan itu terus berderit saat Naruto mengayunkannya dengan agak kencang, sebulir air mata jatuh dari matanya yang terpejam.

Nuansa damai Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di dalam vila. Selepas kepergian Naruto, suasana di dalam vila terasa begitu mencekik. "Dia Naruto!" Teriak Gaara. "Aku harus menyusulnya." Katanya seraya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kurungan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menahan dirinya agar tidak pergi keluar untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Dan apa yang akan kamu lakukan Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, dari awal dia terus menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan terhadap Gaara yang saat ini lepas kendali. Sasuke tahu, jika Gaara terus menyalahkan diri atas apa yang dilakukan keluarga Sabaku pada Naruto. Namun Sasuke juga tahu, memaksa Naruko bukanlah jalan keluar yang terbaik. Sasuke takut jika karena hal ini Naruko akan berbalik dan menjauh.

Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia melepaskan diri dari kurungan Shikamaru dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Neji. "Aku akan memaksanya untuk mengaku, aku yakin dia Naruto." Jawab Gaara setengah berbisik.

"Di-dia bukan Na-Naruto, dia Naruko, te-teman lamaku, kamu salah mengenali o-orang Gaara." Sahut Hinata, sementara Gaara menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dia masih bersikeras jika wanita yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto.

"Berhenti menyalahkan diri Gaara," kata Neji seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara. "Semua yang terjadi pada Naruto bukan kesalahanmu." Katanya bijak.

"Tapi keluargaku yang menyebabkan semua kemalangan dalam hidupnya, kalian semua tahu itu." Teriak Gaara histeris, suaranya menyiratkan penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Matanya menyorot sedih saat dia menatap satu demi satu temannya yang berada di ruangan itu. "Aku selalu berharap dia masih hidup, aku ingin menyeret ayah dan bajingan itu ke hadapannya. Aku ingin mereka bersimpuh dan meminta maaf padanya. Mungkin itu tidak cukup, aku tahu itu. Perasaan ini terus menggerogotiku, kalian pasti mengerti."

"Kami tahu Gaara," tukas Shikamaru lirih. "Tapi dengan bersikap histeris seperti ini, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Naruko malah tersinggung dengan sikapmu, jangan sampai liburan kita rusak karena hal ini!" Katanya mengingatkan. "Dan Karin, kumohon berhenti menangis!" Shikamaru melirik ke arah Karin yang masih terisak-isak, Ino berada di samping Karin berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia sangat mirip dengan Naru," kata Karin di antara isakannya. "Melihatnya membuatku teringat akan dosa yang kulakukan pada Naru." Katanya agak keras.

"Kendalikan diri kalian," pinta Neji tenang. "Dia bukan Naruto, jadi aku minta kalian perlakukan dia seperti biasa. Jangan sampai hal ini terjadi lagi!" Neji melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih terdiam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Hal ini juga berlaku untukmu Sakura!"

Sakura menengadahkan wajah dan menatap Neji. "Hai, aku mengerti Neji. Aku juga tidak ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali." Katanya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Bagus jika kamu sadar!" Sahut Sasuke tajam dan dingin. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, saat ini dia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan intens Sasuke yang di arahkan kepadanya. "Aku mengerti Sasuke." Jawab Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Sudah kita hentikan semua ini, lebih baik kita istirahat! Makan siang akan siap pukul satu siang." Tukas Shikamaru tenang. "Kamar pria ada di sayap selatan di lantai dua, sedangkan wanita di sayap utara. Kalian bebas memilih kamar," Shikamaru menguap, dia merasa jika kejadian hari ini terlalu menguras emosi, dia hanya ingin beristirahat dan tidur dengan nyaman di kamar.

Mereka berpisah di sebuah lorong untuk memilih kamarnya masing-masing. Sasuke yang membawakan koper Naruto memilih kamar untuk gadis itu terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Selepas menyimpan koper di dalam kamar, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Naruto keluar. Sudah hampir satu jam wanita itu pergi keluar, bagaimanapun Naruto baru satu kali datang ke tempat ini, dan Sasuke takut jika wanita itu tersesat.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit tergesa, pandangannya terus mencari sosok Naruto, hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok itu duduk berayun disebuah ayunan yang terpasang di sebuah pohon besar. Senyuman terukir pada bibir Sasuke saat dia melihat Naruto terus berayun, angin menerbangkan helai pirang rambut sebahu Naruto.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto, menghentikan gerakan ayunan itu, dan duduk di samping Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Jangan pergi!" Pinta Sasuke lembut saat Naruto berdiri dari ayunannya. Dengan halus dia menarik Naruto untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Temani aku disini," katanya lirih namun Naruto hanya diam. "Maaf, jika kejadian di dalam membuatmu tidak nyaman." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Aku memang merasa tidak nyaman Suke," kata Naruto jujur. "Sabaku Gaara, kenapa dia histeris saat melihatku? Dan Naruto, siapa Naruto?"

Sasuke mengayunkan ayunan itu dengan perlahan, dia menarik napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Naruto, dia gadis yang sangat malang. Dia menderita hingga akhir hidupnya, karena keluarga Gaara."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan lebih detail, yang pasti, selama ini Gaara terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia keluar dari kehidupan nyamannya dan hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah." Jelas Sasuke. "Padahal semua itu bukan kesalahannya, bukan keinginannya untuk lahir di keluarga Sabaku. Bukan begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, hati kecil Naruto sedikit tersentuh mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Memang benar, rasanya tidak adil jika dia membenci Gaara hanya karena dia menyandang marga Sabaku. "Lalu siapa wanita berambut pink dan merah itu? Mereka juga aneh."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya pada hamparan air laut di depannya, menghirup udara dalam dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Mereka juga melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada Naruto, terlebih Karin."

"Apa mereka menyesal?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak bisa menyelami isi hati seseorang Ruko, aku tidak tahu apa mereka benar-benar menyesal atau tidak."

"Begitu," sahut Naruto lirih. 'Sudahlah, aku tidak boleh kembali terlarut dalam masa lalu, aku harus menatap masa depan.' Batin Naruto, tanpa sadar dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Sasuke, kembali memejamkan mata, sementara Sasuke terus mengayunkan ayunan itu, membiarkan angin membelai lembut wajah mereka.

"Lelah Ruko?"

"Sedikit."

"Kita kembali ke vila saja."

"Tidak, aku ingin lebih lama disini Suke." Sahut Naruto setengah mengantuk. "Aku sangat menyukai suasana ini, begitu damai."

Keheningan menggantung diantara mereka, sayup terdengar debur ombak yang datang silih berganti. Sasuke menikmati saat-saat ini, damai dan indah. Ya, indah, hal itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa kali dia datang ke tempat ini, namun hatinya tidak pernah sedamai sekarang. Diliriknya Naruto yang saat ini jatuh tertidur dengan tenang, napasnya begitu teratur, hingga Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya, berhati-hati agar gadis itu tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan dia berjalan masuk ke dalam vila dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto di kamarnya. Sasuke menarik selimut hingga dada Naruto, sekilas mencium kening gadis itu dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan menutup pintu dengan debaman sepelan mungkin.

Semburat jingga terukir indah di langit saat Naruto bangun. Dia mengerjapkan mata saat menyadari dimana dirinya saat ini, Naruto duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, menatap sekeliling ruangan dan melihat keluar jendela Prancis yang ada di kamarnya. Naruto berjalan untuk mengambil kopernya yang terletak di sisi lemari pakaian. Mengeluarkan seluruh isinya, merapihkan ke dalam lemari dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang akan dikenakannya malam ini.

Naruto membawa peralatan mandi dan handuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya segar kembali saat air dingin itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mandi, berpakaian, dan merapihkan diri, dia pun keluar dari kamar, menyusuri lorong dan turun ke lantai bawah. Perutnya berbunyi, terakhir dia mengisi perutnya adalah pagi tadi, jadi pantas rasanya jika saat ini perutnya minta untuk diisi.

"Ka-kamu sudah bangun Ruko?" Suara Hinata membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. "Maaf, a-aku mengagetkan-mu?"

"Sedikit," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Yang la-lain sudah me-menunggu di ruang ma-makan." Katanya membimbing Naruto untuk berjalan menuju ruang makan. "A-aku mengetuk pi-pintu kamarmu ta-tadi siang, tapi tidak a-ada jawaban. Kamu me-melewatkan ma-kan siang Ruko, pasti ka-kamu lapar sekali sa-saat ini."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri dengan dramatis. "Rasanya aku bisa menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen saat ini Hinata, aku benar-benar lapar." Hinata terkikik mendengar jawaban Naruto, namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Me-mengenai t-tadi si-siang, maaf ji-jika mem-membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi," jawab Naruto tenang. "Yang penting saat ini adalah perutku," katanya santai. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang makan. Suasana mendadak hening saat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dengan tenang Naruto duduk di samping Hinata dan mulai melahap makan malamnya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Naruto saat menyadari tatapan Gaara, Sakura dan Karin padanya, dia merasa sangat risih. Karin mengerjapkan mata, segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanannya kembali, melahap dan mengunyah perlahan, begitupun dengan Sakura. Sementara Gaara masih terus menatapnya intens. Shikamaru berdeham dan menyikut Gaara hingga pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru. "Ingat apa yang kita bicarakan siang tadi Gaara!" Katanya mengingatkan.

Gaara mendengus dan kembali menikmati makan malamnya yang mendadak terasa hambar di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya di atas piring, napsu makannya mendadak hilang. Diliriknya Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama saat ini. "Sudah selesai Ruko?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan mengangguk kecil. "Kita ke ruang tengah saja kalau begitu," katanya seraya bangkit dari kursinya, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku pulang Suke, keadaan disini menjadi tidak nyaman karena keberadaanku." Kata Naruto saat mereka berdua duduk dengan nyaman di depan perapian yang ada di ruang tengah itu. Api menjilat-jilat, mengantarkan kehangatan pada tiap orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama mendengar perkataan Naruto, sesekali dia memasukkan kayu bakar ke dalam tungku, menjaga agar api di dalamnya tetap menyala. "Apa dengan kepulanganmu akan merubah suasana disini Ruko?"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto tidak yakin.

"Lalu untuk apa kamu pulang?"

"Aku yang membawa ketidaknyamanan ini Suke, aku mengganggu liburan kalian. Keputusanku untuk ikut denganmu memang salah." Shikamaru dan yang lain berjalan masuk dan segera duduk dengan nyaman di sofa saat Sasuke hendak menimpali perkataan Naruto. Dalam hati, Sasuke menyerapah, yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah duduk berdua dan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan Naruto, walau hanya sekedar mengobrol.

"Aku tahu kamu Naruto!" Tukas Gaara tiba-tiba membawa kembali ketegangan diantara mereka, keheningan menyeruak tajam diruangan itu setelahnya, menghasilkan tekanan yang terasa sedikit mencekik.

"Jangan mulai lagi Gaara!" Kata Neji tajam.

"Aku yakin dia itu Naruto," sahut Gaara menggebu. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa kembali sakit malam ini, sementara Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Karin diam membisu, mereka terlalu takut untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini, terutama Sakura dan Karin.

"Jadi apa yang anda inginkan Sabaku-san?" Tanya Naruto tenang, namun ada nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Akui jika kamu adalah Naruto!" Jawab Gaara.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan jika saya memang Naruto?" Tantang Naruto yang saat ini sudah berbalik untuk menatap Gaara tajam. "Saya tanya, apa yang akan anda lakukan jika saya memang Naruto?" Tanya Naruto lagi saat melihat Gaara hanya diam tak menanggapinya.

"Hentikan Ruko!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Suke, Sabaku-san terus berteriak jika aku ini Naruto. Aku hanya bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku memang Naruto."

Sakura dan Karin tiba-tiba membeku, jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat, tenggorokan mereka terasa kering, mereka melirik ke arah Gaara yang saat ini sedikit pucat, dan kembali melirik ke arah Naruto yang begitu tenang dan percaya diri.

"Aku akan menyeret ayah dan Sasori untuk bersujud, meminta maaf padamu!" Jawab Gaara dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi, begitu yakin dan mantap.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum mencemooh. "Menurut anda, dengan menyeret kedua orang itu ke hadapan Naruto, lalu semua masalah akan selesai?" Tanya Naruto tajam. "Sebenarnya apa alasan anda hingga melakukan semua itu?"

"Aku merasa bersalah," teriak Gaara frustasi. "Semua penderitaan Naruto karena keluargaku, rasa bersalah itu terus menggerogotiku."

Naruto mendengus dan bicara dengan tenang namun perkataannya begitu tajam dan sinis. "Anda tahu Sabaku-san, saya benar-benar merasa kasihan pada anda. Nasib Naruto memang menyedihkan, tapi nasib anda lebih menyedihkan. Terus menyalahkan diri sendiri, dan terpaku pada masa lalu?" Kata Naruto tajam. "Bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sergah Gaara kasar.

"Menyalahkan diri atas kesalahan orang lain, itu tidak pintar. Seharusnya anda melakukan sesuatu agar Namikaze Naruto mendapat keadilan, bukan hanya sekedar menyeret kedua orang itu untuk meminta maaf, karena maaf tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya menjadi normal."

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat Naruto mengatakan Namikaze. Dia mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi siang, dan Sasuke ingat jika dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan marga Naruto. 'Dia Naruto,' kata Sasuke dalam hati seraya menatap Naruto yang saat ini masih menatap Gaara tenang.

"Maaf jika membuat anda kecewa Sabaku-san, tapi saya bukan Naruto." Kata Naruto menutup pembicaraan dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, tanpa tahu jika Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Selepas kepergian mereka berdua, Kiba angkat bicara, dia melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi terasa berat. "Kamu menyinggungnya Gaara, bahkan sampai dua kali." Katanya prihatin.

"Dia bukan Naruto," potong Karin tiba-tiba menyebabkan pandangan semua orang beralih padanya. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Naruto tidak mungkin bisa berkata seperti itu," jawab Karin. "Mereka mirip, tapi dia bukan Naruto, aku yakin."

"Kamu dengar Gaara?" Tegur Neji. "Jadi hentikan khayalanmu itu, dia Naruko bukan Naruto. Aku harap hal ini tidak terjadi lagi!"

"Dia benar," cetus Gaara. "Seharusnya aku menyeret ayah dan Sasori ke pengadilan, menjebloskan mereka ke dalam penjara dan memberikan keadilan pada Naruto, bukan terus menyalahkan diri tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun seperti ini." Katanya seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, jangan berpikir hingga sejauh itu." Sahut Shikamaru. "Bagaimanapun mereka keluargamu, yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Yang penting kamu tidak seperti mereka."

"Tapi, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menangkap orang-orang seperti mereka."

"Benar," jawab Neji tenang. "Tapi dengan kondisi saat ini, kamu tidak mungkin melawan ayahmu Gaara, terlalu beresiko."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jalani hidupmu seperti biasa," tukas Shikamaru. "Biarkan Tuhan yang menghukum keduanya."

"Lalu Naruto?"

"Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan mendapat keadilan itu. Kita hanya harus yakin." Jawab Neji.

"Besok, kamu minta maaf pada Naruko!" Kata Shikamaru seraya menepuk pundak Gaara. "Jangan sampai liburan kita rusak karena hal ini, ingat Gaara, orang yang sudah meninggal tidak mungkin hidup kembali!"

Gaara memijat tengkuknya yang terasa berat dan menjawab. "Aku mengerti, aku akan lakukan itu besok."

Sementara itu, Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka saat mengetahui jika lelaki itu membuntutinya ke dalam kamar. "Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan amarahnya. Kejadian tadi terlalu menguras emosinya, Naruto sudah tidak mampu mengendalikan diri dan mempertahankan topeng yang dikenakannya selama ini.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu marga dari Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lansung pada tujuan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tajam, dalam hati dia menyerapah, menyumpahi kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan nama keluarga Naruto padamu." Desis Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kamu menyebutkannya Suke, di pantai tadi siang." Bantah Naruto membelakangi Sasuke dan memeluk dirinya sendiri karena tegang. Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto hingga menghadap padanya, ditatapnya mata saphire itu lurus.

Ingatan Sasuke cukup baik, sangat baik malah. Dia ingat, jika siang tadi dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung mengenai nama keluarga Naruto. Jika Naruko mengetahui nama keluarga Naruto, maka yang paling memungkinkan adalah, jika wanita yang dihadapannya saat ini memang Naruto. "Jadi kamu Naruto?" Katanya lebih pada pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Aku Naruko," sergah Naruto setenang mungkin, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika saat ini jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, dia bahkan tidak bisa menutupi bahasa tubuhnya yang saat ini mengatakan jika dia cemas dan gelisah.

"Kamu boleh berbohong di hadapan mereka, tapi jangan dihadapanku!" Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik, namun penuh penekanan pada tiap katanya.

"Aku Naruko Suke, aku Naruko." Jawab Naruto lemah, dia mulai terisak, sementara air mata mulai menggenang di kedua ujung matanya. "Aku bukan Naruto," katanya seraya memukul dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam, merengkuh wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya hingga gadis itu menatap lurus wajah Sasuke dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang.

Sasuke bisa melihat kesedihan yang tergambar begitu jelas di kedua bola mata Naruto. Gadis itu terus berkata dengan lirih jika dia bukan Naruto. Hati Sasuke seakan disayat sembilu saat melihat Naruto seperti saat ini. Sasuke mendekap Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, setengah berbisik dia bicara. "Baiklah, jika dengan menjadi Naruko bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka kamu adalah Naruko. Bagiku, yang terpenting adalah mengetahui jika kamu masih hidup." Katanya lembut dan mengesup puncak kepala Naruto yang saat ini masih terisak di pelukannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke kecewa karena Naruto tidak mau jujur kepadanya, namun bagi Sasuke yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan wanita itu. 'Aku akan melindungimu, dan memastikan senyum itu tidak akan hilang lagi.' Janjinya dalam hati. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga beberapa saat lamanya, Sasuke terus memeluk tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hingga akhirnya wanita itu tenang.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak mau bertanya padaku, mengapa aku bisa selamat?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini sudah berbaring dengan nyaman diatas kasurnya, sementara Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur dan merapihkan selimut Naruto.

"Kamu mau membicarakannya denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan bertanya."

"Kamu akan mengatakan semua ini pada yang lain?" Tanya Naruto lagi lirih, sementara tangannya memelintir selimut yang dia pakai karena khawatir akan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Kamu ingin aku memberitahu mereka?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka." Jawab Sasuke tenang. 'Apapun akan aku lakukan, asal kamu bahagia Naru.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati, jemarinya menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang melintang di wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Suke?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sasuke, tak ada keraguan sedikit-pun di dalamnya. Dia mengatakan hal itu seraya menatap lurus kedua mata Naruto yang berbalik menatapnya.

Napas Naruto seakan tercekat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke saat ini, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa mencintainya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama kita bertemu."

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat, kapan mereka pertama bertemu. "Kamu menyukaiku saat aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kita bertemu jauh sebelum itu Dobe."

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe!" Bentak Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil menanggapinya. "Maksudmu kita pernah bertemu sebelum itu?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kapan?" Tanya Naruto lagi, penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat jika kita pernah bertemu sebelum itu." Kata Naruto yakin.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu-mu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena itu rahasiaku, dan aku tidak ingin membaginya denganmu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Licik!" Desis Naruto tidak suka.

"Kamu juga punya rahasia Dobe, dan kamu tidak menceritakannya padaku. Jadi kita seri," sergah Sasuke mengingatkan sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Aku baru saja mengungkapkan isi hatiku Dobe!" Katanya jengkel.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kamu mencintaiku?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, mengumpulkan kembali suaranya yang seakan menghilang di tenggorokannya. "Entahlah Suke, dengan latar masa laluku, rasanya aku tidak pantas untukmu." Jawab Naruto, tanpa sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, bukankah kamu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku kotor Suke, aku sudah kotor." Kata Naruto dengan suara tercekat, tubuhnya kembali bergetar menahan luapan emosi yang sudah siap meluncur bebas dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Jangan katakan itu!" Kata Sasuke seraya menangkup wajah Naruto agar menghadap padanya. Dihapusnya air mata Naruto yang sudah turun dengan jari-jarinya. "Kamu tidak kotor Naru, kamu tidak kotor." Naruto bangkit dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, tangisnya kembali pecah malam itu. Dadanya sakit, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa lelaki yang ada dihadapannya bisa mencintainya seperti ini? Sasuke pantas mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. "Kamu pantas mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku Suke," katanya mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu Naru," jawab Sasuke setengah berbisik. "Sudah tidak ada tempat bagi wanita lain dihatiku. Tolong ijinkan aku untuk mencintai dan menjagamu seumur hidupku."

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ijinkan aku untuk meyakinkanmu, bahwa cintaku ini tulus. Aku tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan hingga kamu mencintaiku Naru. Seberapa lama-pun, aku akan terus menunggu." Tukas Sasuke begitu lembut.

"Bodoh! Kamu adalah lelaki paling bodoh Suke!" Kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Jika kebodohanku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, maka aku rela menjadi bodoh seumur hidup."

"Penggemarmu akan lari jika kamu bodoh," cibir Naruto mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, maka kewajibanmu-lah untuk menjagaku seumur hidup!" Kata Sasuke santai.

"Aku tidak mau menjaga orang bodoh!" Desis Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengeluarkannya cepat, perdebatan ini akan berlangsung lama jika dia terus meladeninya. "Sebaiknya kamu tidur Naru!"

"Aku tidak ngantuk, aku sudah tidur sepanjang siang hingga sore." Kata Naruto protes.

"Kalau begitu, mau berjalan-jalan ke pantai? Kita bisa melihat bintang. Aku bisa buatkan api unggun, memainkan gitar juga bernyanyi untukmu." Tawar Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan tuan Uchiha Sasuke bersikap romantis seperti itu?" Dengus Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Para penggemarmu akan pingsan jika melihat sisi lainmu ini Suke!" Kata Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Jadi bagaimana, mau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tentu, kapan lagi aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini?" Jawab Naruto riang. "Pakai baju hangat, udara di luar bisa sangat dingin." Kata Sasuke tegas.

"Hai, wakatta." Keduanya segera turun dan keluar menuju pantai, berencana menghabiskan setengah malam dengan menatap bintang, ditemani oleh derik api dari api unggun, dan secangkir kopi hangat di tangan mereka.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya Ino saat melihat Sakura mengenakan sweater. "Aku mau menyusul Sasuke, aku lihat dia pergi keluar bersama Naruko." Jawab Sakura.

"Jangan ganggu mereka Sakura!" Sahut Neji datar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura jengkel.

"Kamu hanya akan mengganggu," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Kalian pikir aku serangga apa?" Tukas Sakura marah. "Aku hanya ingin bergabung menikmati malam bersama mereka."

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya Neji mencibir.

Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada dan menjawab dengan ketus. "Aku memang tidak suka melihat kedekatan keduanya!"

"Lebih baik kamu mengakui kekalahanmu," potong Kiba menyulut emosi Sakura yang saat ini menatap Kiba dengan benci. "Sasuke melihat wanita itu sebagai Naruto, aku akan menyadarkannya. Dan wanita itu sebaiknya tidak besar kepala hanya karena Sasuke dekat dengannya." Sergah Sakura kasar.

"Itu urusan Sasuke," kata Ino mengingatkan. "Aku tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang kembali Sakura, ingat semua itu terjadi karena rasa cemburu-mu! Kamu yang mengatakan, jika kamu menyesal. Apa kamu lupa?"

"Tapi, aku mencintai Sasuke." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Kalau begitu, berjuanglah dengan sportif!" Tukas Neji santai, sementara Kiba dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Sasuke hanya akan membencimu jika kamu datang menghampiri mereka saat ini Sakura." Karin kembali menyesap coklat panasnya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada punggung sofa.

"Bukankah kamu juga menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Karin.

"Benar, tapi aku tahu waktu dimana aku harus menyerah." Jawab Karin tenang. "Apa kamu tidak melihatnya Sakura, Naruko membawa kembali nyala kehidupan pada kedua bola mata Sasuke. Sasuke bahagia saat dia berada disamping Naruko, karena itu aku menyerah."

"Kalian semua temanku, seharusnya kalian mendukungku!" Teriaknya memekakan telinga. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kamu bisa berkata sebijak itu Karin," cibir Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu panda?" Tanya Karin tak terima, sementara Gaara hanya menyeringai kecil dan kembali menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Neji dan Shikamaru bertukar pandang, dan mengangkat alis mereka. 'Terjadi lagi, apa nanti akan ada pasangan baru?' Tanya mereka dalam hati kompak.

"Dasar panda, kamu selalu saja merusak mood-ku yang sedang baik." Kata Karin dengan nada suara satu oktaf lebih keras. Ino menahan tubuh Karin agar tetap di tempat, menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangan agar berhenti bicara. Gaara memang selalu bisa menyulut emosi Karin dengan perkataan pedasnya, dan Karin selalu saja membalas Gaara dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka hanya Ino dan Hinatalah yang bisa kembali menenangkan Karin.

Dilain tempat, Sasori yang saat ini sudah pindah dan menetap di Konoha menatap berkas laporan anak buahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki segala sesuatu tentang Uzumaki Mito, direktur perusahaan yang menjadi saingan perusahaannya saat ini.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika perintahnya untuk menyelidiki Uzumaki Mito akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Sasori menatap photo yang terlampir di dalam berkas itu, photo Uzumaki Mito yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin, bisa ada dua orang dengan wajah yang serupa?" Gumam Sasori, dengan cermat dia memperhatikan photo itu. "Mereka benar-benar serupa, rasanya mustahil ada kebetulan hingga seperti ini." Diambilnya berkas itu dengan kasar, dia mencari informasi mengenai gadis muda yang berjalan di samping Uzumaki Mito. "Uzumaki Naruko, cucu tunggal dan penerus keluarga Uzumaki. Menyelesaikan kuliah dan membuka rumah mode di New York." Sasori terus membaca laporan itu hingga akhirnya dia membaca jika saat ini Naruto berada di Konoha.

"Ah, rupanya sang putri berada di Konoha saat ini." Katanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan memastikan, apakah kamu Naruto atau memang orang lain." Katanya lirih seraya mencium photo Naruto, merobek photo bagian Mito dan menyimpan potongan photo Naruto ke dalam dompetnya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali duduk di atas ayunan yang ada di pinggir pantai dengan buku sketsa dan sebuah pensil diantara jempol dan telunjuknya. Dia menolak dengan halus saat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya mengajaknya untuk snorkling. "Ada PR yang harus kukerjakan," katanya dengan senyum manis.

Naruto bahkan menolak saat Sasuke mengatakan jika dia akan tetap tinggal untuk menemaninya. "Kamu harus pergi Suke, aku harus membuat beberapa sketsa. Aku tidak terbiasa jika mengerjakannya di hadapan orang lain."

"Maksudmu, aku akan mengganggu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto santai. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut pergi untuk snorkling bersama dengan yang lain. Naruto terus menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas, menuangkan semua ide yang ada di otaknya. Beberapa sketsa pakaian berhasil dia gambar saat hari semakin siang. Naruto terlalu asyik dengan dunianya hingga tidak menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Berapa sketsa yang berhasil kamu kerjakan?" Tanya Sasuke dari belakang Naruto.

"Jangan mengendap-endap seperti itu Suke, kamu membuatku kaget!"

"Hn."

"Dan jangan dekat-dekat, tubuhmu basah. Sketsa-ku bisa hancur!" Kata Naruto sedikit berlebihan. Sasuke akhirnya duduk di bawah pohon, menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman pada batang pohon dan membiarkan angin meniup tubuhnya.

"Lekas ganti pakaian Suke, kamu bisa masuk angin!" Kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sketsa yang sedang dia buat.

"Khawatir Dobe?"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, berhenti memanggilku Dobe!"

"Hn, aku lapar, lebih baik kita kembali ke vila," kata Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto hingga gadis itu meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"Tapi aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar sepanjang pantai Suke."

"Ok," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, saling berpegangan tangan, tanpa menyadari jika saat ini Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka dan menatap keduanya dengan iri.

"Kamu mau kemana Sakura?" Teriak Ino saat melihat Sakura membelokan badan dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Dengan keras Sakura menyenggol tangan kiri Naruto yang membawa buku sketsa hingga akhirnya buku sketsa itu terjatuh dan basah oleh air laut.

"Maaf," teriak Sakura pura-pura merasa bersalah. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil buku sketsa itu, mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Maaf Ruko-san, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Katanya dengan suara manja.

"Tidak apa Sakura, aku hanya perlu menjemurnya saja. Semua sketsa kubuat dengan pensil, jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah." Jawab Naruto kurang yakin.

"Ayo, aku bantu keringkan." Tukas Sasuke. Sementara Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kembali buku sketsanya, berharap agar air laut tidak menghancurkan jerih payahnya.

"Biar aku bantu." Sahut Sakura.

"Tidak perlu," potong Sasuke tajam sementara Sakura kembali mengatupkan mulutnya, terlalu takut untuk menimpali Sasuke saat ini. Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke vila, untuk menyelamatkan buku sketsa Naruto. Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berkata dengan tajam. "Kamu sengaja melakukannya kan Sakura?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura keras.

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu dengan baik, jadi sebaiknya kamu berpikir ulang jika mau membodohiku!" Kata Ino dingin dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali kesal saat ini.

Naruto menjemur buku sketsanya di atas batu besar yang terdapat di halaman vila, dengan sabar dia membalikkan halaman demi halaman hingga halaman itu mengering sempurna karena panas sinar matahari, walaupun hasilnya tetap saja membuat Naruto jengkel. 'Gadis pink itu benar-benar menyebalkan,' tukas Naruto dalam hati, dia benar-benar kesal. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali marah, tapi marah tidak akan mengembalikan bukunya seperti semula.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Naruto menengok ke belakang, melihat ke arah kedatangan Gaara dan mendengus kecil. 'Apa lagi yang diinginkannya sekarang?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kamu masih marah padaku Ruko?" Tanya Gaara lagi yang saat ini berdiri disamping Naruto dan menatap buku sketsa itu prihatin. "Maaf jika kemarin aku menyinggungmu dan sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman," kata Gaara tulus.

Naruto melirik ke samping, dan melepaskan napas panjang. "Aku juga harus minta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar."

"Tidak, yang kamu ucapkan memang benar adanya Ruko," tukas Gaara. "Aku malah harus berterima kasih, karena perkataanmu tadi malam membukakan mataku." Katanya santai. "Kenapa bukumu? Lalu kemana Sasuke."

Naruto kembali mendengus. "Sakura tidak sengaja menyenggolku sampai buku sketsaku jatuh kena air laut," katanya dongkol. "Sementara Sasuke, dia masuk ke dalam untuk berganti pakaian."

"Begitu, boleh aku membantumu?" Tanya Gaara menawarkan bantuan.

"Arigatou Sabaku-san, tapi aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Jawab Naruto sopan.

"Gaara, panggil aku Gaara. Tidak perlu seformal itu denganku Ruko," katanya santai.

"Ok," jawab Naruto seraya kembali membalikkan halaman buku sketsanya. Merka hanya bicara ringan, tentang cuaca, dan hal lainnya tanpa menyinggung kembali pembicaraan tadi malam. Gaara hanya ingin memulai ikatan yang baru dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang membuatnya nyaman, gadis yang membuat keinginan untuk melindunginya kembali muncul. Mungkin karena Naruko mirip dengan Naruto, pikir Gaara. Dan yang jelas, perasaan itu bukan seperti perasaan khusus atau cinta, melainkan perasaan kasih seorang kakak pada adik, tidak lebih.

Di Konoha, Sasori kembali memanggil anak buahnya untuk datang menghadap ke kantornya siang ini. "Aku ingin kamu menyelidiki Uzumaki Naruko lebih dalam, aku ingin tahu dimana dia tinggal, no telepon dan siapa saja teman-temannya disini. Dan aku ingin laporan mengenai dia secepat mungkin."

"Saya akan usahakan sebaik mungkin Sabaku-san."

"Bagus," tukas Sasori. "Aku akan membayarmu mahal jika hasil kerjamu sesuai keinginanku."

"Saya mengerti," jawab pria paruh baya itu. Setelah memberikan hormat, dia pun berlalu keluar dari dalam kantor Sasori yang nyaman.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu tuan putri!" Katanya seraya menatap photo Naruto penuh arti.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moshi-moshi...huwoooo, maaf updatenya lama banget, hontou ni gommenasai TT-TT**

**Btw, disini, Naruto sengaja nggak author bikin hamil karena ulah Sasori. Nggak tega aja, lagian saat itu Naruto masih 14th. Kasihan kan kalau Naru harus punya anak di usia segitu #Bener2NggakTega...**

**Kiss and hug untuk semua silent readers and viewers. Maaf, author tidak balas satu persatu.**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 10 : Stalker**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Matahari sudah tenggelam sore ini, namun Naruto masih enggan untuk beranjak dari bibir pantai. Dia masih menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam hingga akhirnya semburat jingga itu menghilang ditelan malam. "Ayo masuk ke dalam, udara semakin dingin," bujuk Sasuke yang sudah meletakkan kemejanya di atas pundak Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi Suke," sahut Naruto setengah berbisik. "Semoga malam ini tidak turun hujan, aku ingin melihat bintang jatuh."

"Memang apa bagusnya bintang jatuh?" cibir Sasuke. "Jangan katakan, jika kamu ingin mengucapkan permohonan pada bintang jatuh!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu Suke, aku hanya ingin melihat langit malam bertabur bintang, dan jika beruntung, aku ingin melihat bintang jatuh. Di kota sudah sangat sulit untuk melihat bintang di malam hari, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menemanimu. Tapi sekarang, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membantunya untuk berdiri, berdua mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ke vila. Sakura melihat kedatangan mereka dengan tidak suka. Dalam hati, terus menyerapah, bertanya kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto daripada dirinya?

Tepat pukul delapan malam semua orang berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam. Sesekali terdengar deting sendok dan garpu dari sana. Beberapa diantaranya makan dengan cepat, dan memilih berkumpul di ruang keluarga, untuk menikmati wine, menyisakan Naruto, Gaara, Karin, Ino dan Sakura.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dari ruang makan, sikap Sakura bertambah menyebalkan. Beberapa kali dia melayangkan sindiran pedas untuk Naruto, hingga Ino harus turun tangan dengan membekap mulut Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari ruang makan. Selepas kepergian Sakura, tinggal Karin yang masih menaruh curiga pada jati diri Naruto. Beberapa kali dia melontarkan pertanyaan jebakan, beruntung Naruto bisa menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kamu bisa berenang Naruko-san?" tanya Karin selepas kepergian Sakura dan Ino.

"Tentu, sangat baik malah."

"Apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Hitam."

"Kamu bisa bermain piano?"

"Sedikit."

"Pernah tinggal di Suna?"

"Tidak."

"Kamu bertanya atau mengintoregasi?" Gaara yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya mulai angkat bicara. Karin mendengus ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum palsu, berdesis dan menjawab dengan halus namun penuh penekanan di dalamnya. "Aku ingin lebih mengenal Naruko, kenapa kamu yang sewot Gaara?"

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara-san, saya tidak keberatan," tukas Naruto yang mulai melihat tensi keduanya semakin tinggi dan mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Lihat, Naruko bahkan tidak keberatan," desis Karin dengan mendelik ke arah Gaara. Karin kembali memutar otaknya yang mulai kehabisan pertanyaan untuk Naruto, semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh dirinya mungkin saja dijawab dengan kebohongan. Yang Karin tahu, Naruto tidak bisa renang, dan takut kedalaman. "Ah, Naruko-san, bagaimana kalau besok kita snorkling bersama. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

"Tentu, tidak masalah. Besok aku ikut kalian snorkling."

Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Besok, adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membuktikan jika wanita yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Naruto atau bukan.

.

Rencana Naruto dan Sasuke untuk melihat bintang harus gagal, hujan mengguyur bumi begitu deras malam ini, cuaca dingin seakan menina bobokan semua orang untuk segera berlindung dibalik selimut hangat hingga terbangun keesokan harinya.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, Naruto dan yang lain sudah berkumpul di dermaga untuk menyebrang ke spot snorkling. Karena hujan tadi malam, spot snorkling terdekat menjadi agak keruh, hingga mereka harus menyebrang ke spot snorkling yang lebih jauh lagi, perlu waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai kesana. Shikamaru yang sudah berada di atas kapal berteriak kencang. "Cepat naik!"

Setelah semua naik, kapal yacht mewah itu pun segera melaju, membelah lautan dengan kecepatan sedang. Langit begitu biru, hanya ada sedikit awan putih yang menghiasi di beberapa titik. Angin laut meniup lembut, sedikit meredam sengatan sang mentari yang nampak perkasa siang ini.

"Jangan menyelam terlalu jauh dariku!"

Naruto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. "Maksudmu aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kamu Dobe," tukas Sasuke gemas.

"Kenapa aku harus menyelam di dekatmu?"

"Ini pertama kali kamu menyelam bukan?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Naruto cepat. "Aku sudah biasa snorkling, Teme. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan."

"Hn."

"Sasuke..." Teriak Sakura kencang, dia mengenakan bikini berwarna pink yang cukup provokatif. Dengan manja dia bergelayut pada tangan Sasuke, dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan malu-malu. "Menyelam di sisiku yah, aku takut jika harus menyelam sendiri."

"Kita tidak menyelam bersama-sama Sakura, apa yang harus kamu takutkan?" kata Kiba memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Kiba," desis Sakura marah, sementara Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju tempat Hinata duduk.

Sakura kembali mengubah nada suaranya saat berbicara dengan Sasuke, dengan genit dia kembali merayu Sasuke. "Tolong temani aku menyelam!"

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura agak keras, dia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap Sakura yang sering kali bersikap berlebihan terhadap dirinya. "Seperti kata Kiba, kita menyelam bersama-sama. Tidak perlu takut Sakura," kata Sasuke datar. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat, sengaja mengumbar kemesraan di depan Sakura agar dia mengerti dan menyerah.

Namun yang terjadi, Sasuke malah semakin menyulut emosi Sakura. Saat Sasuke lengah, Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada Naruto dan mendorong Naruto hingga dia terjebur ke laut.

Naruto terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, kejadiannya terlalu cepat untuk dia bereaksi, saat dia sadar dia sudah tenggelam dan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuhnya dari dalam laut untuk mengambil napas. Naruto terbatuk, terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas. Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke terjun ke dalam air laut, berenang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto menuju kapal yacht, dirinya nampak panik dan marah akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Shikamaru dan Gaara membantu menarik Naruto naik ke atas kapal, sementara Kiba dan Neji membantu Sasuke.

Hinata menyampirkan handuk pada tubuh Naruto yang sedikit menggigil. Setelah memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja, Sasuke mulai mencari sosok Sakura yang mulai ketakutan oleh tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke. "Kamu sudah gila Sakura, kamu bisa membunuhnya!" teriak Sasuke.

"T-tapi di-dia baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura terbata.

"Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan, cepat minta maaf pada Naruko!"

"Sudahlah Suke, tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto datar. Ditatapnya Sakura tajam dan penuh intimidasi. "Kali ini aku memaafkan-mu Sakura, lain kali, kamu akan berhadapan dengan pengacaraku." Naruto berkata dengan tenang tapi juga mengancam, Sakura bahkan bisa mengetahui jika ucapan Naruto serius saat ini.

"Maaf," kata Sakura lirih. Dia terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Dia harus menyalahkan dirinya karena bisa tersulut cemburu dengan begitu mudah.

Kejadian ini akhirnya menggagalkan rencana snorkling mereka, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membalik arah kapal kembali menuju dermaga. Tidak ada satu pun yang protes karenanya, bagaimanapun mereka semua masih sedikit syok.

Mereka semua segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat, setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dan meminta ijin untuk masuk.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, sementara Naruto duduk menatap keluar jendela Prancis-nya, dengan sesekali menyesap es teh di tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Suke, terima kasih," sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sakura bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Dia cemburu Suke, cemburu pada orang yang salah."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Dia cemburu, karena mengira kamu menyukaiku."

"Hn."

"Jangan membuat wanita cemburu Suke, karena wanita yang cemburu bisa sangat menakutkan."

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Hn."

"Aku benci jika kamu menjawab seperti itu!"

"Hn."

"Terserah," kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke ini berhasil membuat Naruto melayangkan sebuah bantal sofa berbentuk hati yang tepat mendarat pada wajah Sasuke yang tampan.

"Katakan 'hn' lagi, dan aku pastikan yang akan melayang selanjutnya adalah sofa yang kita duduki."

"Kekerasan dalam percintaan," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyeringai kecil dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke terus menempel kemana pun Naruto pergi, sebisa mungkin menjauhkan wanita itu dari Sakura. Sasuke bahkan meminta Gaara menggantikannya untuk menjaga Naruto jika memang dia harus pergi beberapa saat dari sisi Naruto. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga Naruto kembali dengan selamat pulang ke apartemennya diantar oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali menyesap air kopinya perlahan, mug keramik itu dia genggam dengan protektif. Sudah hampir satu bulan dia kembali dari vila, dan sudah satu minggu dia mendapat kiriman karangan bunga mawar merah besar ke kantor pribadinya yang masih belum resmi launching, hal itu membuatnya gelisah dan resah.

Buku sketsanya masih bersih, belum nampak coretan apapun disana. Naruto terlalu malas untuk bekerja hari ini, padahal launching merk dan peresmian kantor barunya hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi. Black Knight sudah bersedia untuk menjadi model prianya, sementara Hinata akan menjadi model utama wanita di samping beberapa model ternama lainnya yang akan turut serta dalam acara launching merk perusahaan Naruto di Jepang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto meraih telpon genggamnya, menimang-nimang sejenak untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi niat untuk menghubungi Sasuke diurungkannya.

Dia tahu, jika dia harus mencari tahu siapa pengirim mawar-mawar itu. Apa mungkin semua mawar itu dari Sasuke? pikir Naruto berulang kali. Sudah dua minggu ini Sasuke dan para personil 'Black Knight' melakukan promo tour keliling Jepang, dan akan berakhir dua hari lagi, menjadikan Naruto tidak enak hati jika harus mengganggu Sasuke. Naruto kembali meraih telpon genggamnya, dan lagi-lagi dia meletakkan kembali telpon genggamnya ke atas meja dan menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Matanya terpejam, kalau memang bunga mawar itu dari Sasuke, tidak masalah, tapi kalau semua itu bukan dari Sasuke, maka itu akan jadi masalah baru. Naruto sudah membayangkan reaksi Sasuke jika dia tahu Naruto mendapat kiriman bunga dari pengirim misterius, dia pasti langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Konoha dan menemuinya. Menyelidiki pengirim misterius itu, dan akan terus menempel disisi Naruto sepanjang hari hingga si pengirim misterius diketahui identitasnya. Sebuah ketukan pada pintu kantornya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Naruto langsung bisa mengenali pemilik suara baritone itu. "Masuk saja," sahut Naruto agak keras.

Itachi membuka pintu kantor Naruto dan menutupnya perlahan. "Sedang sibuk Ruko?" tanya Itachi sebelum dia duduk dengan nyaman di hadapan meja kerja Naruto.

"Tidak juga," jawab Naruto cepat. "Tumben Tachi-nii datang kemari," lanjutnya tersenyum simpul.

Itachi menopangkan kaki kanannya pada paha kirinya, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat disana. "Kebetulan kantor kekasihku ada di dekat sini, jadi aku mampir setelah mengantarnya kesana," jelas Itachi. "Kaa-san memintamu untuk berkunjung ke rumah hari Minggu nanti, apa kamu ada waktu Ruko?"

Naruto mengecek agenda pribadinya sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya bisa, aku memang sudah rindu ingin bertemu bibi Mikoto."

"Baguslah," sahut Itachi gembira. "Selain itu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada adikku," lanjutnya seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja kerja Naruto.

"Adik?"

"Ya, namanya Sasuke. Kamu tahu, dia vokalis grup band yang sangat terkenal, banyak wanita cantik mengejar-ngejarnya," ujar Itachi bangga.

Naruto terkekeh dibuatnya. "Kenapa tertawa Ruko, aku tidak berbohong. Pernah dengar 'Black Knight'? Itu nama band adikku, adikku benar-benar tampan," jelas Itachi.

"Bukan itu nii-san," sahut Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangan kanan di depan wajahnya. "Hanya saja aku sudah mengenal Sasuke."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk kencang. "Kami sudah saling mengenal," katanya menutup buku sketsa dan meletakkan pensil gambarnya ke kotak pensil.

"Ah, aku tahu, kalian pasti sudah bertemu untuk membicarakan launching produk-mu kan Ruko?"

"Benar," sahut Naruto. "Tapi, kami juga sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Kening Itachi berkerut dalam, saat mendengarnya. "Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakan padaku, jika sebenarnya kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Nii-san mau aku buatkan kopi?" tawar Naruto seraya berjalan menuju counter kecil. Counter itu sengaja dia buat di dalam ruang kerjanya, agar dia tidak perlu bolak-balik ke pantry bila ingin membuat secangkir kopi.

"Boleh," kata Itachi. "Kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula dan susu."

"Ok."

"Kamu belum mencari pekerja Ruko?"

"Sudah, baru minggu depan mereka mulai bekerja."

Itachi mengangguk dan menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerja Naruto yang lumayan luas. Sangat nyaman, puji Itachi dalam hati. Hingga akhirnya mata Itachi menangkap karangan bunga mawar merah besar yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan itu.

"Ini," kata Naruto seraya menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas pada Itachi.

"Arigatou," balas Itachi, dia menerima cangkir itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kamu suka mawar merah Ruko?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Naruto yang saat ini sudah kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman.

"Jadi itu dari penggemarmu?" tanya Itachi menunjuk ke arah karangan bunga mawar merah.

"Aku tidak tahu nii-san, tidak ada kartu apapun di karangan bunga itu."

"Mungkinkah itu dari Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, seharusnya Sasuke mengabariku jika dia mengirimku buket bunga. Apalagi ini sudah satu minggu, aku malah jadi takut nii-san."

"Kamu sudah menghubungi Sasuke? Mungkin saja karangan bunga itu dari ototou-ku."

"Aku belum menghubunginya," kata Naruto menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi kerjanya. "Saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk nii-san, dua hari lagi dia pulang, aku akan bertanya pada Sasuke saat dia pulang nanti," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Itachi dan Naruto terus mengobrol, sebagian besar berisi pujian Itachi terhadap Sasuke. Tujuan Itachi sangat nyata, dia berusaha untuk melukis kesan baik tentang Sasuke pada Naruto. Dia sangat ingin Naruto untuk menjadi adik iparnya. Itachi tahu, Sasuke selalu lambat jika menyangkut tentang romansa. Karena itulah, dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Itachi melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah jam makan siang rupanya, mau makan bersama kami Ruko? Tapi, aku harus menjemput kekasihku dulu."

"Bolehkah? Apa aku tidak mengganggu?" Naruto merasa tidak yakin jika harus makan siang bersama Itachi dan kekasihnya, dia takut menjadi pengganggu.

"Tidak masalah, malah akan lebih ramai jika kita makan bertiga."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, dia segera menyambar tas tangannya dan mengikuti Itachi berjalan keluar kantor.

"Itachi-nii, ngomong-ngomong kenapa hari ini nii-san bisa keluar kantor seharian?"

"Aku mengambil cuti," jawab Itachi santai.

"Heeee?"

"Aku juga karyawan Ruko, aku berhak mengambil cuti." Kata Itachi seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, berdiri tepat di samping Itachi. "Nii-san, lebih baik aku di belakang saja," tolak Naruto lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dei pasti mengerti," sahut Itachi memaksa Naruto untuk duduk di kursi depan. Naruto sempat ragu, namun akhirnya dia duduk juga di sebelah Itachi.

Itachi memasang sabuk pengamannya dan melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. "Ruko, jangan kaget kalau nanti kamu bertemu dengan kekasihku."

"Maksud nii-san?" Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kekasihku laki-laki." Jawab Itachi tenang, namun dia tertarik dengan reaksi Naruto setelah mendengarnya.

"Oh," kata Naruto pendek tanpa rasa kaget sedikit-pun.

"Kamu tidak kaget?" tanya Itachi yang sudah mulai memanaskan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kok bisa?"

"Aku sudah menebaknya dari awal," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana yah? Aku sebenarnya heran, bagaimana seorang pria mapan dan tampan seperti nii-san tidak pernah terdengar terlibat asmara dengan seorang wanita. Karena hal itulah aku mulai menebak, mungkin nii-san menyukai sesama jenis."

"Begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Selain itu, alasan lainnya adalah nii-san juga tidak tertarik pada wanita cantik seperti aku!"

Itachi tergelak mendengar penuturan Naruto yang kedua, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto bisa bersikap narsis. "Memangnya kamu cantik?"

"Tentu saja aku cantik," dengus Naruto. "Karena aku adalah wanita, dan pada dasarnya setiap wanita itu cantik."

"Aku ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipimu, boleh nii-san mengacak rambutmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat, sementara Itachi hanya terkikik. Dalam hati, dia semakin meneguhkan Naruto, untuk menjadi adik iparnya.

Hanya memerlukan waktu lima belas menit bagi Itachi untuk sampai ke kantor kekasihnya. Sebelum pergi, dia sudah mengirim email pada Deidara, jika dia akan menjemputnya untuk makan siang, bersama calon adik iparnya.

"Itu kekasihku," tukas Itachi saat dia melihat Deidara sudah berdiri di depan pintu lobby untuk menunggunya.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok Deidara. Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? batin Naruto miris. Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mempertahankan air mukanya. Aku harus bersikap normal, katanya dalam hati.

Itachi menghentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan Deidara. Keluar dari dalam mobil, berjalan memutar dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Deidara langsung masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman. Membiarkan udara dingin dari AC menyejukkan wajahnya yang panas karena cuaca di luar.

"Kamu tidak akan mengenalkanku padanya?" tanya deidara saat Itachi sudah kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Itachi tersenyum dan menengok ke arah Deidara. "Ini Uzumaki Naruko, calon adik iparku. Dan Naruko, ini Deidara, kekasihku."

Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk bisa mendengar kata 'calon adik ipar' dari mulut Itachi, dia sibuk untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya, sibuk untuk mempertahankan air mukanya, dan sibuk untuk memaksa bibirnya agar tersenyum manis sebelum berbalik menghadap Deidara.

"Uzumaki Naruko, yoroshiku!"

Wajah Deidara menjadi pucat seketika, tubuhnya kaku saat wanita yang dikenalkan Itachi sebagai calon adik iparnya itu berbalik untuk bersitatap langsung dengannya. Tangan Deidara bergetar, jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar, sementara suaranya entah hilang kemana. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipis Deidara, tubuhnya belum sanggup untuk memberikan tanggapan pada perintah yang diberikan otaknya.

Tangan Naruto mengambang di udara, karena Deidara sama sekali tidak menyambut uluran tangannya. "Dei-nii, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Deidara semakin pucat.

"Dei, kamu kenapa?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Deidara menelan air ludah dengan susah payah, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Perlahan dia mulai mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. Disambutnya uluran tangan Naruto yang masih mengambang di udara. "Se-senang bertemu d-denganmu," ucapnya terbata.

Naruto melayangkan senyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk dengan tegak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Dei, apa kamu sakit?" tanya Itachi yang menangkap sikap aneh kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak Tachi, aku baik-baik saja, un," jawab Deidara yang masih menatap sosok Naruto melalui kaca spion dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka, hingga akhirnya Itachi memutuskan rantai sunyi itu. "Kalian mau makan dimana?"

"Terserah, un," sahut Deidara datar.

"Aku ingin masakan Jepang," sahut Naruto semangat. "Dei-nii keberatan tidak jika kita makan siang disana?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Tidak masalah," kata Deidara yang masih berjuang untuk sembuh dari kekagetannya. Deidara tidak mampu untuk menangkap pembicaraan antara Itachi dan Naruto, dia masih terlalu terkejut melihat sosok yang duduk tepat di samping Itachi.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruko, tapi kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Naruto? tanya Deidara dalam hati. Apa saat ini aku sedang berhalusinasi? aku pasti berhayal, Naruto sudah lama meninggal. Tidak mungkin orang meninggal bisa bangkit dari kubur.

Deidara bahkan tidak sadar saat Itachi membelokkan kendaraannya untuk masuk ke tempat parkir restoran Jepang yang mereka tuju. "Dei?" panggil Itachi. "Dei," panggilnya lagi, tapi masih saja tetap tidak ada respon. "Deidara?" panggil Itachi lebih keras.

"Hai," jawab Deidara terperanjat kaget. "Ada apa, un?"

"Kamu melamun?"

"Tidak, un," sanggah Deidara cepat. "Naruko mana?" tanya deidara saat melihat kursi penumpang di depannya kosong.

"Ruko sudah turun lebih dulu, mau ke toilet katanya." Jelas Itachi, sambil menggandeng tangan Deidara untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. "Kamu itu sebenarnya kenapa? Wajahmu pucat setelah melihat Naruko."

"Jadi namanya memang Uzumaki Naruko?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Dimana kamu mengenalnya, un?" tanya Deidara penuh selidik.

"Dia cucu dari kolega ayah, dia calon adik iparku Dei. Kamu tidak perlu cemburu pada Ruko," terang Itachi yang salah paham akan sikap Deidara.

"Aku tidak cemburu, un."

"Lalu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, aku sendiri sudah menguburnya rapat-rapat."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya Dei," bujuk Itachi lembut.

Deidara melirik ke arah Itachi dan menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi kamu harus berjanji padaku, un."

"Janji apa?"

"Jangan membenciku, jika kamu sudah mendengar cerita masa laluku."

Itachi mengernyit bingung, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil dan menjawab lirih. "Aku janji Dei."

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong tepat di pintu depan restoran. Seorang waiter membungkuk, menyambut kedatangan mereka dan membukakan pintu dengan senyum terkembang. Naruto sudah berdiri menunggu keduanya di dekat meja kasir. Itachi langsung memesan sebuah ruangan VIP untuk mereka bertiga. Memisahkan ketiganya dari tamu lain, agar lebih nyaman. Naruto dan Deidara menyerahkan pilihan menu pada Itachi, dan beginilah akhirnya, meja makan mereka penuh oleh makanan yang mungkin cukup untuk mengisi perut sepuluh orang.

"Ini sangat berlebihan, Tachi-nii," kata Naruto yang masih memegang sumpitnya ke udara.

"Tidak, ini porsi yang pas untuk kita bertiga," kilah Itachi santai.

"Kalau begitu, kamu yang harus menghabiskan sisanya, un!"

"Ok," balas Itachi. Dia mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata lirih. "Itadakas:imasu!"

"Itadakashimasu!" sahut Naruto dan Deidara bersamaan.

.

Perut Naruto sudah setengah terisi saat dia mendengar nada panggilan masuk dari telpon genggamnya. Dia merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya.

"Baa-san?" kata Naruto lirih, saat melihat nama pemilik no telpone yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"..."

"Ruko sedang makan siang dengan Tachi-nii, ada apa baa-san?"

"..."

"Ok, Ruko segera kesana."

"Tidak perlu dijemput, Ruko naik taxi saja."

"..."

"Hai, wakatta. Jaa nee," kata Naruto menutup pembicaraan keduanya dan mengembalikan telpon genggamnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Ada apa Ruko?"

"Gomen Tachi-nii, Dei-nii, Ruko harus segera pulang. Baa-san meminta Ruko untuk pulang ke rumah utama secepat mungkin."

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Naruto tersenyum. "Sepertinya baa-san hanya merindukanku. Lebih baik aku segera kesana, sebelum baa-san menurunkan satu kompi pasukan untuk menyeretku pulang," kata Naruto sedikit berlebihan.

"Ayo... biar nii-san antar."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula Tachi-nii kan harus menghabiskan semua makanan ini. Ruko naik taxi saja."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu," jawab Ruko mantap.

Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Itachi dan Deidara. "Senang bertemu denganmu Dei-nii, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu juga, un." Jawab Deidara lirih.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun segera keluar, menggeser pintu ruangan dan menutupnya kembali, menyisakan keheningan yang menggantung di udara setelah kepergiannya. "Sikapmu semakin aneh Dei, bisakah kamu menceritakan semuanya sekarang?"

Deidara meneguk air ludah dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan sedikit kabur, buliran air mata mulai berebut untuk mengalir turun. "Semuanya bermula saat aku duduk di kelas satu SMA," kata Deidara memulai pembicaraan serius mereka.

.

Itachi duduk diam menatap tak percaya pada Deidara, kekasihnya itu masih menceritakan tentang kejadian masa lalunya dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruko. Deidara terisak beberapa kali, air mata yang turun dia hapus dengan cepat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Tachi, aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah selama ini," kata Deidara setelah dia selesai menceritakan semuanya.

"Kenapa kamu tega melakukannya?"

"Sasori sahabatku, selain itu, saat itu ayahku memiliki hutang yang sangat besar pada Kazekage. Beliau mengancam akan menghancurkan perusahaan ayahku, jika aku tidak mau memberikan kesaksian palsu untuk Sasori."

"Tapi, karena hal itu seseorang meregang nyawa," tukas Itachi menahan emosi.

"Aku sangat menyesal Tachi, bahkan sampai sekarang, aku bahkan masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, un."

"Lalu dimana pria yang bernama Sasori itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Deidara jujur. "Setelah Naruto meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasori. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya atau keluarga besarnya."

"Dan katamu, Naruko begitu mirip dengan Naruto?"

"Benar," jawab Deidara lemah.

"Apa sangat mirip?"

"Wajah mereka sama, hanya saja sifat mereka berbeda," jelas Deidara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Naruto sangat pendiam, sedangkan Naruko begitu energik dan ceria."

"Souka?"

"Tachi, apa kamu membenciku, un?"

"Tidak," jawab Itachi mantap.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku memang kecewa Dei, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang penting kamu sudah menyesal, dan berjanjilah, jangan sampai terulang kembali."

"Hai, aku berjanji, un!"

Dilain tempat, Naruto memerlukan waktu hampir satu jam untuk sampai di rumah utama. Dengan langkah cepat dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari Mito.

"Iruka-san, baa-san dimana?" tanya Naruto saat berpapasan dengan Iruka di teras rumah berlantai vynil.

"Mito-sama ada di ruang kerjanya hime," jawab Iruka penuh hormat.

"Berhenti memanggilku hime!" gerutu Naruto tidak suka.

"Tapi anda memang hime, anda hime untuk keluarga ini, dan hime bagi kami semua." Jelas Iruka sopan.

"Baiklah terserah," sahut Naruto menyerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa baa-san memanggilku dengan tiba-tiba?"

"Saya kurang tahu hime."

"Yakin?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Benar, saya tidak berbohong."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik aku mencari baa-san. Jaa nee Iruka-san."

"Jaa hime."

Naruto berjalan melalui lorong-lorong rumah utama menuju ruang kerja Mito yang berada di sebelah kamar tidur wanita tua itu, mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam setelah diijinkan.

"Konichiwa baa-san," sapa Naruto seraya memeluk erat Mito.

"Konichiwa Ruko," balas Mito. "Kamu agak kurus sekarang, apa kamu makan dengan baik?" tanya Mito yang melihat pipi Naruto semakin tirus.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto. "Ruko hanya sedikit lelah karena persiapan launching nanti."

"Jaga kesehatan-mu Ruko!"

"Hai, wakatta." Naruto duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih, tangannya mengambil sebuah foto yang diletakkan pada meja cabinet di samping sofa. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya dan Mito yang tersenyum bahagia, diambil saat Naruto lulus kuliah. Disana Naruto masih mengenakan toga dan menggenggam gulungan ijasahnya dengan bangga.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kamu lulus Ruko," tukas Mito saat melihat Naruto tersenyum dan menatap rindu pada foto yang dia pegang.

"Benar, dan untuk Ruko, rasanya baru kemarin Ruko menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini," katanya setengah berbisik. "Serasa mimpi, Ruko masih bisa hidup hingga hari ini, lulus kuliah dan memiliki rumah mode sendiri."

Dengan lembut Mito mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sebelum duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Malam ini kamu ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Jam tujuh malam nanti baa-san ada undangan pesta peresmian produk baru milik Hyuuga Group, tolong temani baa-san kesana."

"Siap," jawab Naruto semangat.

Mito tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Ruko mau bersiap disini, atau mau ke apartemen dulu?"

"Disini saja baa-san, dan sepertinya untuk malam ini Ruko akan menginap disini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang baa-san harus kembali ke kantor. Ruko harus sudah siap pukul enam sore nanti, mengerti?"

"Hai, wakatta baa-san." Naruto meletakkan kembali pigura foto yang masih dia pegang ke tempatnya semula, mencium pipi kiri Mito dan tersenyum kecil. Mito berdiri, mengacak rambut Naruto penuh kasih dan bergegas untuk kembali ke kantor.

Di tempat lain, Sasori menyeringai saat membaca hasil laporan dari anak buahnya. Dia cukup puas dengan semua laporan yang ada di tangannya. Keingintahuannya tentang Uzumaki Naruko, berubah menjadi obsesi untuk memiliki. "Aku pasti mendapatkan-mu cantik, wajahmu yang serupa dengan Naruto, menjadikan nilai lebih untuk mendapatkanmu!"

Sasori meraih gagang telpon, menunggu beberapa saat hingga terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. "Besok kirimkan lagi karangan bunga mawar merah besar ke kantor Uzumaki Naruko!"

"..."

"Tidak perlu menulis berita dan pengirim, lakukan saja seperti biasa!" katanya seraya menutup telpon dan meletakkannya kembali sedikit keras. Sasori memang memerintahkan sekretaris pribadinya untuk melakukan semua yang diperintahkannya dengan rapih, terutama pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan usahanya untuk mendapatkan Uzumaki Naruko.

.

Tepat pukul enam sore, Mito dan Naruto berangkat ke Hotel Konoha, tempat dilangsungkannya perayaan peluncuran produk baru dari Hyuuga Corp. Jalanan sedikit macet sore ini, menyebabkan mereka berdua sedikit terlambat. Kedatangan Mito dan Naruto disambut langsung oleh Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Selamat datang Mito-sama, terima kasih anda sudah berkenan untuk datang," sambut Hiashi sopan.

Mito mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah berkenan untuk mengundangku."

"Bukankah gadis cantik ini Naruko? Bagaimana bisa kamu tumbuh semakin cantik?"

"Terima kasih paman, senang bisa bertemu dengan paman kembali."

"Paman juga sangat senang," kata Hiashi tulus. Mito dan Naruto segera berbaur dengan tamu yang lain untuk menikmati pesta malam ini. Naruto diharuskan untuk memberi salam pada semua kolega Uzumaki. Disana Naruto bertemu dengan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi, lalu kedua orang tua Shikamaru, orang tua Kiba dan beberapa kalangan elit lainnya.

Sesosok pria terus mengamati Naruto dari sudut ballroom hotel sejak kedatangan wanita itu, matanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lapar, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dia terus mencari celah saat Naruto sendiri, terbebas dari semua koleganya untuk mendekatinya.

Senyum tipisnya terus terukir, dia tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Naruto yang mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dengan list pink muda pada obi. Gambar bunga sakura dan peony terlukis cantik pada kain sutra kimono Naruto. Setiap kali dia berjalan, tatapan kagum para tamu terpancar begitu jelas, membuat pria itu harus mengepalkan tangan karena tidak suka.

Pria itu menyeringai saat mendapati Naruto berdiri di salah satu stand makanan seorang diri. Perlahan namun pasti, pria itu berjalan semakin dekat. Naruto baru saja selesai memilih makanan ringan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kosong, dia hendak berbalik menuju tempat Hinata berdiri saat matanya melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang merupakan mimpi buruknya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa bersikan tenang dan berjalan melewati pria itu seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Naruto hampir saja sukses melewati Sasori, namun pria itu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan menghalangi langkah Naruto.

"Permisi, saya mau lewat," kata Naruto sopan. Namun Sasori bergeming, dia terus menatap Naruto dengan intens, membuat hati Naruto menjerit karena mengingat hal buruk yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya dulu.

"Nama saya Sabaku Sasori, boleh saya tahu nama anda nona?" tanya Sasori basa-basi.

"Uzumaki Naruko, yoroshiku!" jawab Naruto sesopan mungkin, dia ingin segera pergi menghindar dari Sasori. Naruto bisa merasakan ancaman yang membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. "Permisi tuan, kawan-kawan saya sudah menanti."

"Jangan pergi!" Sasori terus menghalangi langkah Naruto dan menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat. "Saya ingin sekali berbincang dengan anda Uzumaki-san."

"Tapi saya harus pergi," Naruto terus berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tapi pakaian yang dikenakannya membuat pergerakannya sedikit terhambat. Naruto hanya bisa berharap jika neneknya atau siapa pun menyelamatkannya dari Sasori.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa anda suka karangan bunga mawar yang saya kirimkan pada anda satu minggu ini?" tanya Sasori, memaksa Naruto untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan jika ternyata Sasori-lah yang mengirimkan bunga-bunga mawar itu padanya. "Terima kasih banyak, tapi sejujurnya saya tidak terlalu menyukai mawar merah."

"Tidak masalah, besok saya akan menggantinya dengan jenis bunga lain. Apa bunga kesukaan anda nona Uzumaki?" Sasori kembali bertanya dan menjulurkan tangannya menuju pipi Naruto, semenjak melihat foto Naruto, dia sudah memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuh kulit putih Uzumaki Naruto yang nampak begitu lembut. Namun sebelum tangannya sampai di pipi Naruto, seseorang meraih pergelangan tangan Sasori dan memerintahkannya dengan nada tajam. "Tinggalkan nona ini sendiri!"

**TBC**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo, nggak kerasa, ini fict udah masuk chap ke-11. Mana update-nya lama lagi, maaf yah #hontou ni gommenasai. Makasih, untuk semua yang masih bersedia baca, dan meluangkan waktu untuk review #hontou ni arigatou (:**

**Author nggak punya jadwal update tetap, ini juga rencananya, author akan hibernasi dulu selama bulan puasa. Takut mengganggu yang menjalankan ibadah puasa. Tapi, belum pasti juga sih, apa memang mau hibernasi sebulan penuh. Kita lihat nanti (:**

**Hayooooo, ada yang berhasil nebak siapa yang menyelamatkan Naruto dari Sasori/nggak? Yang jawabannya bener dapet kiss dan peluk dari abang Oro and neng Manda... **

**Kiss and hug author untuk semua silent readers and viewers. Maaf, author tidak balas satu persatu.**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 11 : I'll Protect You No Matter What**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Tawa dan obrolan dari tamu undangan memeriahkan suasana pesta malam ini, gaun-gaun mewah juga seksi para nyonya besar nampak memukau sementara perhiasan mahal mereka berkilau, memantulkan cahaya lampu gantung.

Sasori menyipitkan mata, memandang tidak suka pada Kakashi yang sudah lancang menginterupsi pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Garis-garis rahangnya semakin mengeras, saat dengan sigap Kakashi berdiri di hadapan Naruto, seolah-olah menjadi perisai pelindung bagi gadis itu.

"Dan siapa kamu, berani memerintahku?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sinis, dan meremehkan.

"Saya, Hatake Kakashi," jawab Kakashi sopan. "Dan saya berhak meminta anda untuk menjauhi nona ini, karena beliau adalah nona besar saya." Jelas Kakashi tenang dan berwibawa.

Sasori mendengus mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. "Aku tidak mengganggu nona-mu, lagipula, pembantu macam apa yang berani menginterupsi pembicaraan majikannya?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Sabaku-san," sela Naruto dingin. "Dia, bukan pembantu. Kakashi-san adalah keluarga dan bagian penting dari klan Uzumaki."

"Benarkah?" ejek Sasori.

"Tidak perlu berdebat lagi nona, itu hanya akan membuang tenaga anda. Mito-sama mencari anda sedari tadi, lebih baik kita temui beliau."

Naruto kembali berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasori, sekali lagi dengan berani dia menatap lurus mata pria itu. "Terima kasih karena telah mengirimkan semua karangan mawar itu untuk saya, tapi saya minta tolong kepada anda Sabaku-san, tolong jangan kirimkan bunga-bunga itu lagi, karena saya merasa terganggu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Sasori yang masih berdiri kaku di tempat. Kakashi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada Sasori, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan mengekori Naruto.

Sial! Rutuk Sasori kesal. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti mendapatkanmu. Aku hanya perlu sedikit bersabar, dan mendapatkan dirimu seutuhnya cantik, tukas Sasori dalam hati berulang-ulang. Dengan keras dia mencengkram leher gelas wine yang ada di dalam genggamannya, dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar saat ini, saat bertemu kembali dengan Sasori, dia terus berjuang untuk menekan rasa takutnya pada pria itu. Naruto bahkan ingin bertepuk tangan untuk kemapuan aktingnya tadi. Dirinya mengutuk Sasori yang masih bisa tersenyum, mencoba memikat. Naruto juga bernapas lega, saat dia mampu menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ketakutan, menjauh dari setan berbentuk manusia itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" tanya Kakashi khawatir saat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto, tersenyum agak dipaksaakan, karena dia tidak mau Kakashi khawatir. "Kakashi-san, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" ujar Naruto dengan nada ragu.

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi sopan.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kakashi penuh harap. "Tolong, jangan katakan masalah ini pada baa-san, aku mohon!"

Kakashi menghela napas dalam, sedikit bimbang dengan permintaan Naruto. "Tapi, Ruko-san."

"Aku mohon..." pinta Naruto lagi. "Aku tidak mau jika baa-san terlalu cemas, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya."

Kakashi kembali menghela napas dalam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Baiklah, tapi saya minta anda juga berjanji satu hal."

"Apa itu?" mata Naruto berbinar bahagia, dia tidak menyangka jika Kakashi akan mengabulkan permintaannya ini. Karena, walau bagaimanapun, Kakashi adalah orang yang paling loyal terhadap neneknya.

"Jika pria itu mengganggu lagi, anda harus memberitahukannya pada saya. Bagaimana pun, pria itu sangat berbahaya," ujar Kakashi serius.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan kanan Kakashi. "Ha'i, wakatta. Arigatou Kakashi-san, terima kasih untuk semua bantuan dan pengertianmu."

"Sama-sama," sahut Kakashi tulus.

"Lalu, dimana baa-san?" Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan neneknya itu.

"Maaf, tadi saya berbohong. Sebenarnya, Mito-sama saat ini ada rapat kecil dengan Uchiha-san, Nara-san dan Hyuuga-san. Tadi, saya hanya mencari alasan saja, agar anda bisa terbebas dari pria itu."

"Rapat apa, kenapa ada rapat di acara penting seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kalau masalah itu, saya juga tidak tahu. Karena Mito-sama, memerintahkan saya keluar ruangan untuk menemani anda, dan sepertinya keputusannya sangat tepat."

Naruto kembali tersenyum kecil, mendengar penuturan Kakashi. "Apa jadinya diriku, tanpamu Kakashi-san?"

"Menjadi suatu kebanggaan, jika dapat melayani anda, nona!" jawab Kakashi penuh hormat.

Keduanya melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon. Mereka terus berbincang disana, menjauhi hiruk pikuk pesta yang menurut keduanya membosankan. Baik Kakashi maupun Naruto, sama-sama tidak menyukai pesta. Kakashi hadir karena kewajiban, sementara Naruto, dia hadir atas permintaan neneknya.

Hinata dan Itachi ikut bergabung bersama mereka beberapa saat kemudian, mungkin mereka juga lelah harus terus berbasa-basi, menebar senyum manis demi kepentingan sosialnya.

Telinga Naruto menangkap alunan musik Waltz dari dalam Ballroom. Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto dan berkata lembut. "Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?" tanyanya sedikit berlebihan. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menjawab. "Suatu kehormatan untuk dapat berdansa dengan anda, tuan Uchiha," katanya yang juga dengan intonasi manis berlebihan.

Mereka berdua berdansa, melangkah mengikuti ritme alunan Waltz yang mengalun lembut. Kakashi dan Hinata bergabung beberapa menit kemudian, mereka terus menari hingga alunan musik itu dihentikan untuk break tepat pukul 22.00. Para pelayan lelaki membawa nampan berisi kue, minuman dan es krim, berkeliling, menghampiri para tamu undangan satu persatu. Setelah break usai, pesta pun kembali dimulai, dengan iringan symphony klasik yang mengalun lembut, membelai telinga setiap tamu yang masih tetap bertahan hingga pesta usai tepat pukul 01.00 dini hari.

.

.

Mito pamit pulang tepat tengah malam. Sang tuan rumah pun maklum, mengingat usia Mito yang tidak lagi muda. Setelah menyalami beberapa tamu penting, dan mendapat pelukan selamat malam dari Mikoto, Naruto pun beranjak pergi mengikuti neneknya yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, sementara Kakashi mengekor di belakang Naruto.

Tepat pukul satu dini hari mereka tiba di rumah utama. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada neneknya dan Kakashi, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, pertemuannya kembali dengan Sasori membuatnya mimpi buruk. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin mengucur begitu deras. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, kenangan buruk itu kembali datang, kenangan yang ingin dia hapus dari ingatannya, kenangan buruk saat Sasori menodainya terus berputar di ingatannya. Naruto menangis, terus menangis dalam keheningan malam yang pekat.

Setelah merasa puas menangis, Naruto turun dari tempat tidur, beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meraih sebuah handuk basah dan mengusapnya ke wajah. Handuk itu terasa dingin pada kulit wajahnya, memberi kenyamanan pada otot-otot wajah yang tegang beberapa saat lalu. Setelah itu, Naruto turun ke dapur untuk membuat segelas susu panas untuknya sendiri dan membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar. Dia menenggak minuman itu seteguk demi seteguk, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut. Naruto melirik ke arah nakas, menghela napas panjang saat jam digital yang terletak disana masih menunjukkan pukul 02.30 dini hari.

Naruto meraih telpon genggamnya yang juga tergeletak disana, menggenggamnya erat, dan tanpa sadar dia menekan nomor telpon genggam Sasuke. Dirinya terlonjak kaget saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Naruto memutuskan sambungan telpon itu cepat saat pulih dari keterkejutannya, merasa beruntung karena tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Dia pasti sudah tidur, aku hanya akan mengganggunya," gumam Naruto tidak jelas, menatap nanar layar telpon genggam miliknya.

Naruto baru saja hendak meletakkan telpon genggamnya kembali ke atas nakas, saat telpon genggamnya itu bergetar. Dia menghela napas panjang saat melihat nomor panggilan yang masuk. "Sasuke?" kata Naruto lirih. "Jawab, tidak?" Naruto bimbang.

"Moshi-moshi?" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Belum tidur Naru?" sahut Sasuke, suaranya yang dalam terdengar begitu menenangkan di telinga Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Aku terkejut saat melihat ada sebuah miss call darimu, ada apa? Merindukan-ku?"

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab, mulutnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Naru?"

"Ya... aku memang merindukanmu Suke," jawab Naruto parau.

"..." Kini Sasuke yang terdiam, rasanya tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Hening melanda setelahnya, sesaat hanya terdengar suara napas dari keduanya. "Kamu sendiri belum tidur?" Naruto kembali bicara dengan nada suara senormal mungkin.

"Konser baru selesai dua jam yang lalu, dan aku baru kembali ke Hotel."

"Maaf mengganggumu," tukas Naruto menyesal, sementara jemarinya meremas seprai miliknya erat. Dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan semua yang terjadi di pesta pada Sasuke, tapi, masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya.

"Kamu tidak mengganggu, aku senang bisa mendengar suaramu."

"Lalu kenapa tidak pernah meneleponku, jika kamu senang mendengar suaraku?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Naruto bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang Sasuke setelahnya.

"Aku takut," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Takut?" beo Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ya, asal kamu tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku takut, jika aku mendengar suaramu, aku akan langsung memesan tiket pesawat untuk pulang menemuimu, dan menelantarkan semua pekerjaanku."

"Kamu berlebihan Suke," Naruto tersenyum kecil, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Bagiku, kamu adalah candu, duniaku, kamu menggenggam hatiku seutuhnya Naru. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu," sahut Sasuke melankolis. Naruto terisak kecil dan membekap mulutnya agar suara tangis itu tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. "A-aku, sudah katakan berulang kali padamu, a-aku tidak layak untukmu," tukas Naruto lirih menahan tangis yang lagi-lagi hampir meledak.

"Dan aku bisa mati tanpamu," sahut Sasuke tanpa keraguan di dalamnya.

Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya. "Jangan katakan itu," dia kembali terisak tanpa bisa menutupi suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kamu menangis Naru?"

"Ti-tidak," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Kamu dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke cemas, jika saat ini Naruto berada di apartemennya seorang diri.

"Di rumah baa-san."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Besok sore aku sampai, jangan menangis lagi! Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi."

"Janji?"

"Hn."

"Berjanjilah padaku," pinta Naruto dengan suara yang kembali bergetar.

"Aku berjanji Naru, aku janji," tukas Sasuke berulang-ulang. "Besok bisa menjemputku di bandara?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Gomen Suke, sepertinya tidak bisa," sahut Naruto menyesal.

"Kenapa, kamu sibuk?" tanya Sasuke kecewa.

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk," jawab Naruto, tangan kanannya meraih tisu dan mengelap hidungnya yang sedikit berair. "Tapi, di bandara pasti banyak fans yang berkumpul menunggu kepulangan kalian. Aku ada di kantor hingga malam, bisa bertemu di kantorku?"

"Tergantung," sahut Sasuke memberikan jeda. "Apa aku akan mendapat ciuman selamat datang?" godanya mencoba untuk mengembalikan mood gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Mungkin iya," jawab Naruto singkat dan memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka setelahnya. Naruto kembali meletakkan telpon genggam ke atas nakas dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, yang sekarang memerah karena malu, memejamkan mata dan akhirnya bisa kembali tertidur nyenyak. Entah kenapa, hatinya kembali tenang setelah mendengar suara Sasuke.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Di pandanginya wallpaper telpon genggam miliknya yang bergambar foto Naruto, begitu lama. Dia berdoa di dalam hati, berharap dirinya memimpikan bidadari cantiknya malam ini. Dan jika beruntung, besok, dia akan mendapatkan ciuman itu.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Naruto berangkat ke kantor tepat pukul delapan pagi. Dia menolak dengan halus tawaran neneknya yang ingin mengantarnya ke kantor. Naruto pergi dengan naik taxi, sebelum ke kantor, Naruto mampir ke sebuah toko kue, dan membeli sebuah lemon cake untuk menyambut kedatangan Sasuke hari ini. Sesampainya di kantor, Naruto menghela napas lega, saat tidak lagi mendapati rangkaian bunga mawar disana.

Dengan langkah tergesa, dia masuk ke dalam ruangannya, setelah menyimpan tas kerjanya, dia-pun beranjak menuju counter, memasukkan cake yang dibawanya ke dalam kulkas, dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk. Selain disibukkan persiapan launching, Naruto juga harus memeriksa laporan keuangan butik miliknya yang ada di New York.

.

Matahari semakin meninggi di luar, sementara Naruto begitu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang ke dalam ruang kerjanya siang ini. "Sibuk?" Naruto terkesiap kaget, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, sementara si pelaku, duduk santai bertopang kaki dan tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Naruto saat jantungnya sudah kembali normal. "Bukankah seharusnya kamu tiba sore nanti?"

"Aku mengambil penerbangan pagi," sahut Sasuke meraih buku sketsa Naruto dan membalikkan halaman demi halaman.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku tentang ini di telpon tadi malam?"

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan," kata Sasuke santai dan kembali meletakkan buku sketsa Naruto ke atas meja.

Mata Naruto menyipit menatap Sasuke, sementara jari tangannya mengetuk meja kerjanya berulang-ulang. "Kamu mengagetkanku Teme, jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke menatap lurus Naruto.

Naruto kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. Naruto yang kahirnya merasakan tatapan intens Sasuke, bergerak gelisah di kursinya. "Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya sedikit tergagap.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan berkata dengan datar. "Aku menagih janjimu."

Dengan susah payah Naruto menelah air ludahnya, dia tahu pasti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke saat ini. "Ja-janji apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa Dobe," cibir Sasuke. "Aku meminta ciuman selamat datang darimu. "Ouwww," teriak Sasuke, dan meringis saat Naruto menamparkan buku sketsanya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. "Aku akan meminta ganti rugi jika wajahku terluka," desis Sasuke kesakitan.

"Luka kecil tidak akan membuatmu jelek, Teme," balas Naruto menghela napas dalam. "Kalau berbekas, operasi saja! Bukankah banyak artis yang melakukannya?" balas Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku tampan?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Sedikit," ujar Naruto dengan nada datar. "Kamu lapar? Aku punya lemon cake," tawarnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin ciuman, bukan cake," sahut Sasuke keras kepala, sementara Naruto beranjak menuju counter.

"Minta saja pada Sakura, atau pada Koyuki, mereka pasti dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu," teriak Naruto dari seberang counter, membuka lemari es dan memotong cake untuk Sasuke. "Kamu mau kopi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, senyumnya terukir begitu tipis saat telinganya mendengar Naruto memberikan penekanan, ketika menyebutkan nama Koyuki. "Jadi, menurutmu aku akan mendapat ciuman selamat datang dari Koyuki?"

Naruto terdiam, giginya menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya keras, tangannya bergetar saat mengocek kopi untuk Sasuke. "Yah, dia pasti melakukannya dengan senang hati," kata Naruto dengan nada suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi, termakan oleh umpannya sendiri.

"Well, tidak bisa aku pungkiri, Koyuki memang sangat seksi," racau Sasuke menggoda Naruto, senyumnya terukir tipis saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah masam.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke, meletakkan cake juga secangkir kopi hitam untuk pria itu, dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan hempasan keras. "Dan cantik, sangat cantik, jangan lupakan itu," desis Naruto dingin.

"Hn, kamu sudah lihat video klip terbaru kami? Koyuki seperti bidadari di sana. Benar katamu, dia memang benar-benar cantik," puji Sasuke berlebihan. Tentu saja Naruto sudah melihatnya, hatinya bahkan terasa panas saat melihat Koyuki meliuk-liukan tubuh seksinya di hadapan Sasuke. Naruto tahu jika semua itu hanya akting, tapi tetap saja, hati kecilnya berteriak tidak rela.

"Tubuhnya benar-benar seksi, kulitnya begitu putih, sesuai dengan namanya. Benar-benar wanita idaman."

Naruto yang sudah habis kesabaran menggebrak meja keras dan menyahut dengan tajam. "Kalau begitu, pergi, temui dia. Kenapa kamu malah datang kesini?" Sasuke yang melihatnya malah tertawa, egonya benar-benar senang saat melihat Naruto terbakar cemburu seperti saat ini. "Kenapa tertawa?" desis Naruto penuh amarah.

Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak menuju kursi kerja Naruto, memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang, dan mengecup pipi kanannya lembut. "Aku, suka melihatmu cemburu," katanya berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"A-aku tidak cemburu," sanggah Naruto setengah kasar. Ibu jari Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto agar menghadap ke arahnya, dia tersenyum kecil, dengan berani, dia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir merah milik Naruto. "Aku hanya bercanda Dobe, bagiku, kamu adalah wanita tercantik, terseksi, dan wanita yang paling aku inginkan dalam hidupku."

"Jangan menggombal," protes Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis pada wajahnya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum puas melihat wajah Naruto saat ini. "Aku suka melihat kekasihku cemburu."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis dan mengerutkan kening. "Aku belum setuju untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia malah memberikan satu kecupan lagi di mulut Naruto, dipeluknya tubuh gadis itu erat, dan setelah beberapa saat, dia pun berkata lirih. "Mulai saat ini, kamu adalah kekasihku, calon istriku, dan calon ibu untuk semua anak-anakku."

"Jangan bercanda Teme," Naruto meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bercanda," tukas Sasuke serius. "Dan kamu, tidak boleh bilang 'tidak'," lanjutnya menyentil ringan hidung Naruto.

"Tukang paksa!" dengus Naruto kesal.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak acuh, dan kembali mendudukan diri di atas kursi, di hadapan Naruto. "Naru, hari ini kamu ada waktu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sketsa gambar yang baru saja dia buat.

"Aku ingin kencan," ujar Sasuke, menatap datar Naruto. Sementara gadis itu yang kembali terkejut, terdiam beberapa saat, dan menjawab dengan nada senormal mungkin. "Jangan bercanda Teme, akan jadi masalah jika para pencari berita memergoki kita, dan bagaimana jika ada fans yang mengenalimu? Dan lagi, memangnya kamu tidak punya jadwal show hari ini?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kakashi memberi kami libur penuh satu hari ini, dan aku tidak peduli jika pencari gosip itu memergoki-ku saat jalan denganmu."

"Tapi, aku peduli, Teme. Itu bisa berpengaruh pada karirmu."

"Ck, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, Dobe. Ayo kita pergi, kita harus menikmati masa muda!"

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, kita pergi lain kali saja," tolak Naruto beralasan.

"Aku mau hari ini, kita harus kencan hari ini," ujar Sasuke keras kepala. "Kamu boleh memilih tempatnya."

Naruto meletakkan pensil gambarnya dan menatap Sasuke serius, entah kenapa dia ingin menjahili Sasuke saat ini. "Yakin?"

"Hn."

"Kamu tidak akan menyesal, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita pergi ke kebun binatang saja."

"Apa? Kenapa harus kesana? Kenapa tidak ke taman bermain, nonton ke bioskop atau makan di restoran mewah, kenapa harus ke kebun binatang?"

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." Naruto mengangkat bahu, dan mulai mewarnai sketsa design pakaiannya. Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mengalah. "Ok, kita pergi sekarang?" Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, menutup buku sketsa dan merapihkan semua peralatan gambarnya.

.

"Kamu harus menyamar Teme," ujar Naruto saat keduanya keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke datar, dan mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi keluar bangunan berlantai empat, yang juga akan merangkap sebagai butik setelah launching, menuju tempat dimana mobil Sasuke terparkir.

.

.

"Mereka akan mengenalimu Suke," kata Naruto sedikit khawatir saat melihat penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Mereka baru saja tiba di kebun binatang, dan sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka melempar argumen, tentang penyamaran Sasuke. Karena pria itu hanya memakai kaca mata hitam bermerek Calvin Klein dan topi yang ditarik dalam untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak membawa jaket?"

"Ini musim panas Dobe, akan terlihat mencolok jika aku mengenakan jaket," jelas Sasuke yang saat ini mengenakan kaos polo putih dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru usang.

"Aku jadi tidak yakin, lebih baik kita kembali saja."

"Kamu yang mengusulkan untuk pergi ke tempat ini," protes Sasuke tajam.

"Entahlah Teme, aku takut jika ada orang yang mengenalimu. Kita kembali ke kantorku saja, dan pergi lain kali, bagaimana?" ujar Naruto mengusulkan.

"Kita sudah sampai Dobe, ayo turun dan masuk ke dalam." Setelah itu mereka kembali berdebat panjang, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengalah, dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil, dengan langkah berat dia berjalan di samping Sasuke, masuk ke dalam kebun binatang.

Suasana cukup ramai siang ini, mungkin karena sudah masuk liburan musim panas, jadi banyak sekali keluarga yang memilih untuk mengajak anak-anaknya berlibur kesana. Naruto yang pada awalnya takut jika ada yang mengenali Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas lega, karena tidak ada satu pengunjung pun yang mengenali Sasuke. Memang, ada beberapa remaja wanita mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, tapi hal itu masih terbilang wajar.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan santai, mengelilingi kebun binatang untuk melihat koleksi binatang, yang beberapa diantaranya termasuk hewan langka, seperti harimau Siberia dan orang utan. Mereka juga tidak melewatkan pertunjukan lucu anjing laut yang berenang bebas di sebuah tangki air berbentuk tabung raksasa.

"Mirip denganmu," kata Naruto menunjuk ke arah orang utan, sementara Sasuke mendengus kecil dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkikik geli di depan sangkar orang utan tersebut.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sangkar penguin kaisar, sangkar itu berupa kolam besar yang sekelilingnya dibatasi oleh pagar setinggi 125 cm. "Mereka mirip denganmu," balas Sasuke menunjuk sekelompok pinguin yang berjalan santai dan meluncur turun ke dalam kolam untuk berenang.

Mata Naruto menyipit ke arah Sasuke dan berkacak pinggang. "Menurutmu aku gendut?"

"Kamu tidak gendut," tukas Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Naruto gemas. "Hanya saja tinggi badanmu dan kedua pipimu ini begitu mirip dengan pinguin-pinguin itu, pendek dan chubby," ejek Sasuke datar.

"Puas meledekku?" desis Naruto dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut, dia malah menyukai Naruto dengan ekspresi seperti ini, terlihat lebih hidup dan normal. "Dan aku, hanya mencintai penguin yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto alias Namikaze Naruto," katanya seraya mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat Sasuke membeku tidak percaya, Naruto berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sasuke mesra. "Itu, ciuman selamat datang yang kujanjikan," tukas Naruto lirih, beranjak pergi untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat pulih dari keterkejutannya, dengan cepat dia menyusul tiap langkah Naruto, hingga mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan kedua tangan yang saling bergandengan erat.

Lelah berjalan, keduanya duduk di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang, cuaca terasa sangat panas siang ini, sementara air mineral yang mereka bawa sudah habis tidak bersisa.

"Teme?"

"Hn."

"Aku mau es krim," pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas. "Tunggu disini," sahut Sasuke dan beranjak pergi untuk membeli es krim. Hampir lima belas menit Naruto menunggu, dan akhirnya Sasuke datang dengan membawa tiga buah cone es krim dengan rasa berbeda, coklat, vanila dan strawberry.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan ketiga cone es krim itu pada Naruto.

"Banyak sekali, Suke?"

"Aku lupa menanyakan rasa yang kamu inginkan, jadi, aku membeli semua rasa yang ada," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kawai," sahut Naruto gemas. "Aku mau rasa vanila," katanya seraya mengambil cone itu dari Sasuke. "Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Membuang sisanya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kamu tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," sahut Sasuke membuang kedua es krim ditangannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Yakin tidak mau?" Naruto menyodorkan cone es krim ke depan mulut Sasuke. Pria itu menyeringai kecil dan berkata lirih tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Aku, berubah pikiran," katanya seraya menjilat es krim yang masih menempel di bibir atas Naruto. "Terlalu manis," tukas Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat keterkejutan di mata kekasihnya ini.

"Mesum," pekik Naruto, dan beringsut duduk membelakangi Sasuke. Kekasihnya yang melihat hal itu hanya menatapnya datar, memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya, dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto saat Sasuke diam dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. "Kamu lelah?" tanyanya lagi. "Kalau begitu kita pulang saja."

Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dalam, aroma yang selama ini begitu dia rindukan, kehangatan Naruto membuat dirinya begitu terbuai dan terlena. "Teme?" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Kamu mau pulang?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Mau mencari makan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, perutku juga sudah lapar." Naruto menarik kedua tangan Sasuke yang terulur, hingga pemuda itu berdiri dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari kebun binatang.

"Teme lihat itu," langkah Naruto terhenti, sementar jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah stand penjual souvenir di dekat pintu keluar. "Lucunya," tukas Naruto seraya memasangkan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci berwarna pink itu di kepalanya. "Lihat, bandonya sepasang, cepat pakai Suke!"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke tegas.

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pakai, atau aku akan berteriak jika kamu adalah Uchiha Sasuke," kata Naruto penuh ancaman.

"Mengancam Dobe?"

"Menurutmu?" sahut Naruto santai seraya menekuni kuku jari-jari tangannya yang terawat baik.

"Ck, ok, aku pakai," kata Sasuke tidak rela.

"Kawai..." pekik Naruto senang saat Sasuke memasangkan bando itu di atas topi yang dikenakannya.

"Kami beli ini," tukas Naruto sambil menanyakan berapa jumlah uang yang harus dia bayar. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, seakan mengerti maksud Naruto, pria itu pun menyodorkan beberapa helai uang kertas pada paman penjual. Selesai membayar, Naruto menyeret Sasuke yang masih berwajah masam masuk ke dalam photo box.

"Buka topi dan kacamata-mu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau kita berdua difoto mengenakan bando ini, ayo buka!" rengek Naruto manja hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali mengalah, dibukanya topi dan kacamata hitamnya dengan berat hati, setelah itu, dia mengenakan bando telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya.

"Senyum Teme," tukas Naruto menarik pipi Sasuke agar tersenyum. "Aku harap hasilnya bagus," kata Naruto lagi menatap lurus ke arah kamera.

.

"Woaaaa... kamu benar-benar manis disini, Teme," Naruto tersenyum bahagia dan memperlihatkan hasil foto instan itu pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendecih dan memalingkan muka, apa jadinya jika sampai foto itu tersebar, atau jatuh ke tangan Itachi, hal itu pasti akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi dirinya.

"Kenapa, Teme? Tidak suka?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak bohong! Kamu benar-benar manis Suke," lanjut Naruto menahan tawa. "Itachi-nii harus melihatnya," katanya lirih namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan!" potongnya cepat. Saat ini, Sasuke sudah dapat membayangkan ekspresi wajah Itachi jika melihat foto yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Itachi pasti akan terus mengolok-olok dirinya, atau mungkin yang lebih parah, Itachi akan menjadikan foto itu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari Sasuke.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya kamu yang boleh tahu, lainnya tidak," tukas Sasuke mengancam.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menjawab datar. "Baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya untuk koleksi pribadiku, puas?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke masih sedikit kesal, meninggalkan Naruto yang berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya.

.

"Jadi, kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di dalam kursi penumpang dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang, keluar dari halaman parkir. "Fast food saja, kita makan di tempatmu," jawab Sasuke, sementara Naruto menatapnya bingung. Sejak kapan Sasuke suka junk food? Tukas Naruto dalam hati, namun akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk setuju dan kembali bertanya. "Makan di kantor?"

"Apartemen," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan di kantor. Kita makan di kantor saja yah!" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah..." pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat," kata Sasuke beralasan.

"Kalau begitu kamu pulang saja, aku akan kembali ke kantor naik taxi!"

"Tidak mau," sahut Sasuke keras kepala. "Aku mau makan dan istirahat di tempatmu, titik!"

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, terserah kamu saja," katanya datar tanpa merasakan aura kemenangan dan puas dari dalam diri Sasuke.

.

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya, masuk ke dalam komplek gedung apartemen Naruto. Setelah sebelumnya membeli makanan cepat saji untuk makan siang mereka. Dia memarkirkan mobil di basement, dan segera masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai 25, tempat apartemen Naruto berada.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Sasuke yang bisa merasakan kegugupan pada Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa, Dobe. Takut, berduaan denganku?" godanya seraya masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa bisa menatap balik Sasuke. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak peka. Naruto tetap Naruto, trauma pada diri gadis itu pasti masih ada, dengan perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan saat jarak diantara keduanya hanya tinggal setengah meter, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "Kamu, benar-benar takut padaku?" tanya Sasuke begitu lirih.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja-"

"Maaf, aku tidak peka," kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Jangan," cegah Naruto. "Tinggallah, kita makan siang bersama. Bukan salahmu, jika tubuhku tiba-tiba menggigil takut. Perasaan ini memang terkadang masih datang, saat aku hanya berdua bersama seorang pria di ruangan tertutup. Seringkali aku harus menekannya, tapi, terkadang, alam bawah sadarku terlalu kuat untuk kulawan. Maaf, jika membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Dengan berani, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dan menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang santai. Setelah yakin Sasuke merasa nyaman, Naruto beranjak untuk mengambil beberapa piring dari dapur dan memindahkan makanan dalam kotak kardus ke atas piring.

"Ini," kata Naruto seraya memberikan makan siang bagian Sasuke.

"Arigatou," tukas Sasuke dalam.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan makan siang mereka dalam keheningan yang mencekik. Sasuke diam, karena merasa bersalah, awalnya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, jauh dari keramaian, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengganggu. Tapi, hasilnya, dia malah kembali mengingatkan kenangan buruk Naruto.

"Suke?" panggil Naruto memutus keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, lalu meletakkan piring yang makanannya masih setengah habis ke atas meja.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam. "Kamu tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu," tukasnya lirih, matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap Naruto lurus. "Tapi, sepertinya, aku terlalu terburu-buru. Aku, sama sekali tidak peka. Lihat! Bahkan tubuhmu bergetar karena takut-"

"Sssttt!" potong Naruto, meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sasuke. "Tubuhku bergetar di luar kendaliku Suke, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi! Psikis ku memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya, dan aku ingin, kamu membantuku untuk sembuh."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'," potong Naruto, tangannya membelai helai raven Sasuke lembut. "Apakah ciumanku, tidak menegaskan apapun untukmu? Aku bahkan tidak menolak saat kamu menciumku." Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto di pahanya. "Aku yakin, rasa takutku akan sembuh sepenuhnya, dengan bantuanmu," katanya lagi penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke beringsut memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, dan memeluk tubuh Naruto lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Sangat mencintaimu," tukas Sasuke berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Aku harap, kamu tidak akan pernah menarik kembali pernyataanmu ini. Karena, mulai saat ini, aku akan berjuang untuk mempertahankanmu," balas Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maksudku, aku akan menghajar setiap wanita yang berusaha merebutmu dariku!" tukas Naruto berapi-api.

"Benarkah?" goda Sasuke.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, karena mulai detik ini, Uchiha Sasuke adalah milikku!"

"Bagaimana nasib penggemarku?"

"Mereka hanya boleh melihatmu dari jauh, tidak lebih!" Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengarnya, dia mencium pipi Naruto sekilas. "Kamu sudah tidak bergetar?"

"Sudah aku bilang, rasa takutku hanya muncul disaat-saat tertentu. Buktinya, aku tidak merasa takut, saat berduaan bersamamu di dalam mobil, ataupun saat berada di vila."

"Kamu hanya takut saat berada di ruang tertutup?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Begitulah, tapi, aneh juga. Pada saat bersama dengan Itachi-nii aku merasa tidak takut."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara begitu dingin. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan membelai pipi Sasuke lembut. "Jangan cemburu Suke, mungkin, aku merasa tidak takut karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Tachi-nii."

"Kamu tahu kalau dia gay?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku bahkan sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya."

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu kami sempat makan siang bersama. Kamu tahu, kekasih Tachi-nii adalah teman sekolah Sasori."

Tubuh Sasuke berubah kaku seketika, matanya menatap tajam, dan napasnya berubah berat. "Dia teman bajingan itu?"

"Tenang Suke, Dei-nii sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Sasori."

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Aku mengorek informasi dari Tachi-nii, aku tanya, kenapa sikap Dei-nii berubah saat melihatku. Dan akhirnya Tachi-nii menjelaskan alasannya. Aku sudah memaafkan Dei-nii."

"Jadi, dia juga terlibat?" desis Sasuke, kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

"Ya, tapi, dia juga sama seperti Karin. Dia melakukannya karena terpaksa," jelas Naruto lirih.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kamu bisa memaafkan semudah itu Naru?"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto jujur. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan pria brengsek itu, apa kamu juga sudah memaafkannya?"

Sekarang, tubuh Naruto yang berubah kaku. Wajahnya terlihat gusar, dan telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku juga sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara datar, menyembunyikan emosinya saat ini.

"Di pesta Hyuuga, kemarin malam."

"Lalu?"

"Dia mendekatiku, dan memperkenalkan diri."

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan?" desis Sasuke.

"Hanya itu," sahut Naruto berbohong, tanpa mampu menatap kedua mata Sasuke.

"Naru?" panggil Sasuke lirih. "Apa lagi yang dia lakukan, bukankah aku kekasihmu. Tolong, jujur padaku."

Mulut Naruto bergetar menahan tangis, setengah berbisik dia menjawab. "Di pesta itu, aku juga baru tahu, jika dia adalah orang yang mengirimiku buket mawar merah."

"Dia lakukan itu?" Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Brengsek," umpat Sasuke. "Nenekmu tahu?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak mau dia khawatir, Suke."

"Tapi, kamu bisa saja dalam bahaya, Naru!"

Naruto kembali terdiam. "Dan, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku dari awal?"

"Aku juga tidak mau membuatmu khawatir."

"Apa karena itu, kemarin kamu menelepone-ku?"

"Benar," sahut Naruto lirih. "Dia membuatku takut, tapi, aku juga takut untuk memberitahumu. Aku tidak mau kamu cemas," ujarnya dengan berlinang air mata. Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto lama. "Maaf, aku tidak bersamamu kemarin, maafkan aku Naru."

"Jangan marah padaku Suke, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," katanya dengan isakan kecil.

"Aku tidak marah padamu Naru, aku, aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya, aku selalu ada dan melindungimu dari penjahat itu," ujar Sasuke pelan, wajahnya menunduk penuh sesal.

"Aku juga bersalah, seharusnya aku jujur dari awal, maafkan aku Suke."

"Hn, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku lagi!"

"Ha'i."

"Lalu, kapan pegawai barumu mulai bekerja?"

"Dua minggu lagi," jawabnya, sementara Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kamu meminta mereka bekerja lebih awal?"

"Entahlah, Suke. Paling cepat mereka bisa masuk kerja minggu depan. Karena aku harus menyiapkan ruang kerja yang layak untuk mereka, kamu tahu kan, jika kantor-ku belum selesai sepenuhnya."

"Begitu," sahut Sasuke parau. "Aku akan lebih tenang jika kamu tidak sendirian selama di kantor. Dan mungkin, sebaiknya kamu kembali tinggal bersama nenekmu."

"Untuk kembali ke rumah utama, aku akan pikirkan lagi. Aku takut, jika nanti nenek curiga."

"Kamu bisa mengarang alasan, kamu juga tidak boleh pergi seorang diri, harus ada seseorang yang menemanimu," kata Sasuke serius.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja," sahut Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir keras, memikirkan cara agar Naruto tetap aman, selama ketidak hadirannya. "Aku akan memikirkan caranya, yang jelas, kamu harus memberitahuku jika melihat sesuatu yang ganjil, mengerti?" Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukankah kamu mau istirahat?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat jam makan malam." Dengan patuh Sasuke berbaring di sofa, dia menjadikan paha Naruto sebagai bantal penyangga kepalanya. Jemari lentik gadis itu terus membelai helai raven Sasuke lembut.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto bisa mendengar suara napas Sasuke yang teratur. Setelah merasa yakin jika Sasuke tertidur, Naruto meraih sebuah bantal sofa yang menggantikan dirinya sebagai penyangga kepala pria itu. Naruto beranjak ke dalam kamar, mengambil sebuah selimut, menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke hingga sebatas dada dan mengecup kening pria itu lembut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wanita itu ada disini?" desis Sakura tidak suka saat melihat Naruto di studio latihan Black Knight, matanya menatap penuh benci.

"Entahlah," jawab Ino mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, yang aku dengar, sudah satu minggu ini, Sasuke membawa Naruko kemanapun dia pergi, menurutmu mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Naruto pada Ino. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak," Ino balas menatap Sakura dengan berani. "Menurutku mereka cocok," katanya tanpa peduli akan aura mengancam dari Sakura. "Aku sudah curiga sejak liburan di vila, aku rasa mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Jangan membual."

"Enak saja, aku tidak membual," protes Ino. "Aku menyimpulkannya sesuai dengan pengamatanku."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesis, kembali melayangkan tatapan tidak suka pada Naruto dan menghentakkan kaki, meninggalkan Ino yang nampaknya tidak merasa menyesal, karena membuat gadis berambut pink itu kesal.

"Sakura kenapa?" Karin berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino dan menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dengan heran.

"Cemburu," sahut Ino seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara Karin, mengangguk mengerti. "Hinata mana?"

"Masih belum datang, macet katanya," jawab Ino, sementara Karin kembali mengangguk mendengar jawaban parternya.

Sebenarnya, bukan keinginan Naruto untuk terus mengekor kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Tapi, semua itu adalah keputusan pria itu. Sasuke sangat cemas, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Karena itu, dia terus membawa Naruto kemana pun dia pergi. Hal ini, sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu sejak kunjungan Sasuke ke apartemen Naruto. Awalnya Naruto menolak, namun, Sasuke mengancam akan mengatakan tentang Sasori pada Mito, hingga akhirnya Naruto pun setuju untuk mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengakui tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto pada Asuma, sedangkan ketiga rekannya yang lain tentu sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Asuma mengingatkan pada Sasuke agar menyembunyikan hubungan diantara dia dan Naruto. Bukan hanya untuk kepentingan karir Sasuke, namun, lebih pada keselamatan Naruto. Sikap fans yang cemburu terkadang menakutkan, karena itu, Asuma meminta Sasuke untuk bersabar dan merahasiakan semuanya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengenalkan Naruto sebagai stylish pribadinya. Naruto sebenarnya merasa rikuh, pada tatapan para staff yang diarahkan kepada dirinya. Para staff itu tentu merasa aneh, karena selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah membawa stylish, apalagi, stylish itu seorang wanita. Melihat kelakuan yang berbeda dari sang idola, tentu melahirkan spekulasi orang-orang disekitar Sasuke. Namun, para staff terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan kecurigaan mereka tentang status wanita itu.

Naruto beruntung, karena para anggota Black Knight yang lain menerima kehadirannya dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan, Sasuke sering kali menatap ketiganya kesal, saat dia melihat ketiganya bercanda dengan Naruto. Gadis itu juga masih tetap bekerja, beberapa sketsa berhasil dia selesaikan, sementara Sasuke berlatih atau show.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasori membanting laporan hasil kerja anak buahnya dengan keras ke atas meja. Dia meraih lembaran foto yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan merobeknya hingga menjadi lembaran kecil. Foto itu adalah foto yang diambil saat Naruto dan Sasuke berkencan di kebun binatang tempo hari. Sasori mendesis, dia sangat marah mengetahui kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku pasti memisahkan kalian berdua, Naruko hanya milikku, milikku!" raungnya keras, menggema ke seluruh sudut ruang kerjanya.

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
